


The New Guy

by MeshackDiva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, CEO Derek Hale, Character Death, Comatose Derek, Dead Allison Argent, Good Parent Derek Hale, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Hallucinations, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Harm, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeshackDiva/pseuds/MeshackDiva
Summary: Stiles is new to Beacon Hills. He finds a job at Hale & Co. where things are different then any other job he has had. Though, when he starts to fall for the company CEO, Stiles is unsure of what to do with himself. Does he pursue his wants, or back off and continue to work like any other employe.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of the factory. Hale & Co. was plastered over the entrance. His dad had suggested the place to work after they had moved to Beacon Hills. After a few calls and interviews, the opening was his.

Parking his jeep, Stiles kills the engine. He hadn't wanted to move, but after losing his best friend his father thought it best to change the scenery of their lives. He and Allison had been thick as thieves growing up.

They were neighbors and had both lost their mothers at a young age. Their single fathers had both stepped up to the plate to help raise their children. Allison was his sister his sister, they did everything together. Even going to college together. She was going to be a detective, while Stiles was going to make a nurse. They had shared an apartment together for two years. Then the Nogitsune possessed Stiles, Allison tried to help, but that only got her killed. Chris, Allison's father, is who finally saved Stiles and killed the Nogistune.

Stiles' father decided after that they should move. They have been in Beacon Hills for two weeks now. Stiles couldn't find the motivation to go back to college, not without Ally. So his dad suggested a job.

Stiles sighs, looking at the clock.

6:55 a.m.

Well he doesn't need to be late on his first day. Walking in, he is greeted by a security guard.

The man is handsome with stunning blue eyes, he smiles brightly. "You must be the new guy, my name is Jordan Parrish. Come around to the side and I'll help you out."

Stiles nods, listening to instructions.

"Okay, first I need you to print your name for me and sign here. Good, now Mr. Stilinski please stand against the wall and smile for the camera."

Stiles gives his best fake smile. He hasn't been able to truly smile for the last three weeks.

"Great, your badge will be ready by lunch. For now just use this visitor's badge."

" , looks like you've taken care of our new employe."

Stiles turns to see a super model. The woman before him has strawberry blonde hair and an outfit that hugs her body in all the right places. She is gorgeous!

"This is Miss Martin." Jordan says a little daydreamy.

Miss Martin smiles at him before turning to Stiles. "You can call me Lydia. I'll be the one giving you your introduction."

Stiles follows her into the building.

"Today we are mainly going to go over paperwork then we will take a tour." She explains as they enter a conference room. Stiles takes a seat next to hers. "First off, I need you to answer a few questions for me. Are you human?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow at her. What kind of question is that?

"Yes." He finally gets out.

"Do you know about supernatural beings?"

Stiles is taken aback. What kind of job did his father send him to? "Y-Yes."

"Good. We knew you did we just have to double check."

"How did you know?"

"A man named Chris recommended you. To my understanding he is an ex-hunter."

"Yes, that's right."

Chris not only raised Allison in the hunter life, but Stiles as well. Both father's taught them about their jobs, one was Law Enforcement while the other was hunting. Though Stiles was decent with a gun, he never trust himself to actually be good in the field with it. Allison is the one that showed him the ways with bow. He was and will never be as good as her but he is deadly.

"Well, this place is not an ordinary factory. It is a factory built on the goal to employ supernatural creatures. This is a job where they can be themselves without the worry of exposing their species. So we are going to have to watch some safety videos over dealing with supernatural situations."

Stiles sat through corny safety videos on how to be leery of wolves during the full moon, stay away from vampires if you are injured or on your period, and so on and so forth. If a supernatural creature is to attack you on or off the property you are to report it right away, flashes across the screen before going into the safety videos for humans. After almost an hour of video, Stiles is almost asleep.

"Okay Stiles, before we continue do you have any questions or concerns?"

Stiles looks at the woman next to him. He couldn't believe there is a company that knows about and hires the supernatural creatures. "How does this work? Arn't there territories? Coven wars? Packs out for blood? How do you have so many supernatural employes working in peace?"

Lydia smiles at him. "That's the beauty of this place. Since Beacon Hills is so big, plenty of territories border it. The man that made this company, Mr. Derek Hale, brought all of these covens, packs, groups, and even loners together to make a treaty. Beacon Hills is a dead zone. Any pack, coven, etc. can live in or come into the city. That means its the surrounding territories' responsibility to protect and watch over the city. Mr. Hale gave up a chunk of his own territory for this to happen. This allows a lot of loners to move in. Mr. Hale and the others also allow travel through their territories for work. That is what has made this work. This company has not only brought peace, but a bond with all the supernatural creatures that work here. The way we work things out? Well one example is vampires are only allowed to work at night, humans during the day. We don't want to risk any problems with that."

Stiles couldn't help but let his mouth drop open. "That's amazing." Never before has he heard of such a huge territory treaty to take place and its not only with one species! Its with any that can drive to work here.

"Well thank you. We really pride ourselves on keeping this place up and going for all creatures."

Stiles nods.

"Now onto paper work." Lydia pushes a stack of paper and a pen towards Stiles.

Stiles signs, signatures, and reads all the required paper work for forty minutes. Finally, he lays the pen down with a sigh.

"I know its a lot, but now that all of that is out of the way, lets give you a tour."

Stiles stands to stretch before following Lydia out the door.

"Here on the two TVs you will see where you are needed. If your line is down they might move you."

Stiles glances at the TVs with names and numbers. So he will have to make checking these a morning routine.

"Here, we are required to wear ear plugs when entering the floor."

Stiles takes the green sponges and tries his best to properly place them in his ears, though they are still uncomfortable.

"Can you here me?" Lydia asks a little loud.

Stiles nods. She leads the way into the factory. Stiles is hit with the paper metallic smell as soon as he walks through the doors. Its something else he will have to get use to.

"On one side we have the bindery, on the other is the press. That will be your side. You will be trained on both sides incase your line gets shut down."

Stiles' eues roam the different machines and people as they walk. His eyes catch on a woman not wearing any gloves or protective gear working in a High Voltage box. Tapping Lydia on the shoulder, he points the woman out.

"Is that safe?"

Lydia smiles at him, "Yes, she is a kitsune and electricity is her element."

Stiles' stomach churns at the mention of the type of creature. A Nogistune is a type of Kitsune.

"Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles didn't realize he had started to shake. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. Bad experience with one of her kind."

Lydia pierces her lips as she glances at the Kitsune. "No worries, I'll keep you away from her during work."

Stiles only nods.

"Now lets go have a look at your line."

He follows her to the press side, all the way to the back wall. A machine is running with about eight feeders. Men were the only ones present working on the machines.

"This is line 317. You'll be working with this group."

Stiles watches as the men working the feeders lift huge stacks of papers with ease as they load them onto their machine's belts. One even sprouts claws to cut the paper surrounding his next load.

"These are all werewolves. On the feeders you have Scott, Isaac, and Liam. Your operator is Boyd. The two loading the finished product up on the crates is Jeffery and Kyle. Ben is on break. Kyle is going to college, so Liam will be taking over his job while you replace him."

Stiles nods. The wolves all had huge ear protection muffs on. Even with that he is curious on how they protect their super-hearing.

"Tomorrow, Isaac will show you the ropes."

One of the wolves look up at them. He has a lop sided jaw and puppy eyes. He grins and waves. Stiles waves back awkwardly. "Which one is that?"

"That's Scott, he might pressure Isaac into letting him teach you instead. He loves making new friends." Lydia says with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, you've seen the factory, let's go back to the conference room and finish up the day."

As they make their way back through the factory, Stiles' eyes catch on a production line that was roped off with a cage. A sign hangs at the end of it, 'High Security Product in Production. Authorization required.'

"What's the place?"

"Oh, we also print marvel collectables. That is where they are made. They are stored in the cage when we are done. Marvel is the reason we can only enter through the front door. You cannot take any of their product off the line or post about it. You will be fired if anything like that happens."

Wow. Marvel don't fuck around.

"How do I work there?" Stiles couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. To be able to make a marvel collectable is every nerds dream.

"You have to have a special badge to work back there and when they do work they have a small crew."

And just like that his dreams were crushed. They exit the factory floor into the main hall. Pulling out the ear plugs was like a God send. Stiles could barely stand not being able to hear clearly. How can the supernatural creatures stand it? On the way back to the room a man walks out of an office.

Not just any man though. A fucking hot god. He is gorgeous with his cropped black hair, strong jaw line covered in light stubble, his muscles clearly showing through his dark blue button up, and his black dress pants hugging him brilliantly.

"Ah, this is the man that started this company." Lydia stops, catching the man's attention. "This is Mr. Hale, Hale & Co. CEO."

Holy fucking Hale! His boss is this flawless man? Mr. Hale's eyes flash red as he gives a small smile. Fuck, he can probably smell his arousal. Stiles tries to calm himself as he gives a nervous smile back.

"Mr. Hale, this is our new employe, Mr. Stiliniski. He will be on line 317, A crew." Lydia introduces.

Mr. Hale's eyebrows rise at the mention of Stiles' line and crew. "You let me know if anyone on that line breaks any of the rules." He fixes Stiles in a stern gaze.

It should have been threatening instead it only turns Stiles on more. Derek's nose wrinkles a tad before he excuses himself form the conversation. Fuck! How can he royally embarrass himself like that in front of his CEO. He is so fired.

"Come on Stiles." Lydia had started walking, Stiles being to caught up in his panic had stayed planted. Way to make it obvious.

Once they were in the conference room, Stiles took relief in sitting. His urge to run from the embarrassment killed.

"Don't worry about Mr. Hale. He isn't that scary once you get to know him."

Stiles can only nod.

"So are there any questions for me?"

"Yes, I have a few."

"Go."

"Where can I buy a pair of steeled toed boots?"

"Wal-mart has some fairly cheap."

"What about ear plugs?"

"We will have different samples for you tomorrow."

"Where do I go tomorrow?"

"Wait for me where Jordan is."

"What are you?"

Lydia pauses before giving an award winning smile. "I'm a banshee. They try to keep us as supervisors to watch the facility. It's a way of predicting when something bad is going to happen so we have a chance to prepare."

Stiles is awed. Not only is this a work place for supernatural creatures, but has taken their abilities and strategically placed them.

"Any more questions?"

"No ma'am."

"Well you are free to go today. Stop by the front desk to see if Parrish has your badge ready."

Stiles heads to the front hoping to avoid Mr. Hale. Thankfully there is no sign of him.

"Mr. Stilinski! Hoe did it go?" Jordan greets.

"It went good. I am suppose to see if you had my badge ready."

"Yes sir, here you go." Stiles' I.D. badge has his picture below the company name. His name is bold underneath that with a number and bar code. "Okay, your front bar code is what you use to scan in. The back bar code is to scan out."

"Okay, thank you." Stiles starts to open the door, but turns back to Jordan. "Jordan, what are you?"

"Hellhound. Figured since my kind has guarded the gates of Hell, I could guard the factory."

Stiles smiles back at him. "That sounds like a good plan."

Stiles walks to his jeep a little excited. He just knows he is going to enjoy this job. Climbing into the jeep he cranks it up. Before pulling out he digs his cellphone out of his pocket and dials a number he'll never forget. After about six rings the call goes to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Allison! Can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, Ally. I was just wanting to let you know that I got a job. Things seem to be looking up for us. I start tomorrow. Ally you would love this place. Wish you were here tough, I really miss you. I'm so-" Stiles is cut off by another beep.

He throws his phone into the passenger seat with a sigh. He stops by Wal-mart to pick up a pair of steeled toed boots before heading home. Walking through the front door of his house, Stiles is greeted with a furnished home. When he left this morning that only had a few boxes scattered around the house, now it actually looks like a home.

"Dad?" He calls as he lays his things down on the new dinning room table. "Dad?" He calls again.

"In the living room."

Stiles walks in to see his dad in the recliner watching football with Chris. "Chris?"

"Hey, Stiles." The older man greets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought a move would be good for me too. I helped your dad with finishing up the house and I now live in an apartment a block away."

Stiles couldn't help but give a small smile. "That's great."

"Son, why don't you take a seat and tell us about your day?"

So Stiles sits with the two men that raised him and talked while watching football. For a little bit, everything felt like it use to.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles arrives to work ten minutes early. His dad had fixed his lunch the night before without his knowing. Which allowed him to be early. He greets Jordan when he enters the building.

"Ready for your first day?" The security guard asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you can take a seat if yo-"

"No need for that. Are you ready, Mr. Stilinski?" Lydia asks.

"You can call me Stiles."

Lydia smiles, "Okay, Stiles."

"Miss Martin." Jordan greets with a smile.

"Good morning, Jordan." Lydia seems to shy away from the grin on her lips. Her attention returns to Stiles, "Follow me."

They begin to make their way through the doors, but Lydia stops having Stiles to clock in. Then they continued to the conference room.

"Don't sit, I am just grabbing your ear plugs and schedule." She hands him a bulky envelop and a small booklet. "There are enough samples in there to last you for a week. Figure out which one you like and I will get you a monthly supply every month."

"Got it."

"Now, let's go work." Stiles follows Lydia to his line.

The loop-sided jaw wolf waves them over. "Hi! I'm Scott. I'll be your trainer." He grins holding out his hand.

Stiles uses his free hand to shake Scott's. "Stiles."

"Scott, I'm pretty sure Isaac is going to be his trainer." Lydia counters crossing her arms.

"Scott, get back to work. You can socialize during break." A large black man commands walking up to the three. Stiles instantly felt bad for Scott as the wolf hangs his head before going back to his job.

"I'm Boyd. I'm the operator over here." Boyd doesn't offer his hand, but a friendly nod instead. "Isaac over here will be your trainer."

Stiles is taken to the three feeders that the curly headed man is working. He smiles shyly.

"Well, I will leave you to it." With that Lydia leaves Stiles with Isaac.

"There is a fridge in the back for your lunch, you can put your stuff back there too." Isaac says softly. Stiles almost couldn't hear him through the ear plugs.

Stiles eyes skim the wall behind the machine before finding the fridge. He made his way back there a little nervous. He was terrified to get in the way. Setting his lunch in the mini fridge he lays his things on top of it. When he comes back to Isaac's side, the man is nothing but smiles.

The wolf stops his work and holds out his hand. "I'm Isaac." He says over the noise.

"Stiles." He replies, shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Today we have three feeder stations running like usual. There are three feeders at each station. I'm going to let you run the jacket today so you can get the hang of it." Stiles only nods, trying desperately to hear and understand every word. "This is the jacket you'll be feeding." Isaac points at a pallet of stacked papers. "Up at the top is the way they need to go in and the number the jackets are." He pulls one of the little packets off the stack to show Stiles a certain number on the spine. "Always double check the number of each new pallet with the number we are running." Stiles has everything running through his head, he really doesn't want to screw this up on the first day. "Okay, you ready?"

With a nod Stiles takes his first stack off the pallet and flips it onto the feeder, loading it with the handle. A few papers were sticking out of the perfect stack, Stiles looks at Isaac for guidance.

"That's fine. Just remove those strays and throw them away. Make sure to push them as far right as possible." Isaac demonstrates what he is saying. "If you need any help just holler at me." With one last smile he went back to work.

Stiles soon got into a rhythm of feeding his machine. Before he knew it Isaac was tapping his shoulder. "Break time."

Stiles looks to see someone that he didn't recognize taking Isaac's place. He follows Isaac to one of the break rooms. Stiles didn't realize how sore his feet were until he sat down. He watches as Isaac takes his ear muffs off then ear plugs out of his ears.

"Does that help?"

Isaac looks up, raising an eyebrow before realizing what Stiles is asking. "Oh, Well they help the best they can. I don't like how hard it is to hear, but it keeps the noises from hurting or being too much."

Stiles nods. "That makes a lot of sense."

"So what do you think so far?"

"So far so good. I'm just ready to figure it all out so I can start working truly."

Isaac laughs. "Are you ready for 12 hour shifts?"

Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Not really, but work is work."

"So how long have you been in Beacon Hills?"

"Me and my dad moved here about three weeks ago."

"Any particular reason?"

Stiles eyes leave Isaac as they fall to his fidgeting hands. How does he answer that without losing a potential friend.

"Let's forget about that question." Stiles gives the wolf a small smile in thanks. "So how do you know about the supernatural?"

Again Stiles' eyes drop. The first thing that pops in his head is Allison and him curled up in the curves on her bed. They were both about six and waiting for Chris to tell them a bed time story. That night Chris decided to tell them the story of the woman that started the Argent lineage of hunting werewolves. Stiles had teased Allison that night on how it was real, only to be told he was right the next day during their first hunting class. A sad smile graces Stiles' lips.

"You okay?"

Stiles glances up to see a worried Isaac. He could probably smell his sadness. "Yeah."

The door to the break room opens. Stiles turns to see the Kitsune coming right for him. He tries to stand, but winds up getting his feet tangled in the legs of the chair. His head bangs on the table before he hits the ground. Hie vision goes black with every pulse of blood in is head.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" Isaac is by his side helping him sit up.

"Oh my gosh! I'll get Lydia." The kitsune says before running out of the room.

Stiles tries to calm his breathing. He is okay. He fell, thats what is causing the pain, not the kitsune.

Lydia is kneeling in front of him in less then five minutes. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles tenderly touches the back of his head, he winces his hand away. "Yeah, I just hit my head when I fell."

Lydia pierces her lips. "Well, you need to go to the medic. Just to make sure everything is okay."

Isaac helps him up. "Do I need to help you?"

"No, go back to work. Just come find me on your next break." Lydia takes Stiles' arm, as if he may pass out any second.

"I can walk, I promise." Stiles didn't like feeling babied by his co-workers.

"I know you can. I am just taking extra precautions." Lydia walks Stiles out the door to a small gator type vehicle. No wonder she got here so fast.

Stiles took the passenger seat as Lydia drove. Stiles' new headache only grew as they drove through the noisy factory. He had left his ear plugs on the break room.

Lydia brings the vehicle to a stop. "Here we are." She says getting off.

Stiles follows her through the door that had a big 'Medic' sign.

"Sit on the bed." Lydia commands.

Stiles listens, he doesn't think he could ever ignore one of her commands.

"Melissa?"

"She went to get us lunch. No worries, she'll be back soon." A black man steps out of an office connected to the room.

"Dr. Deaton, this is Stiles. He fell, hitting his head." Lydia gestures to Stiles.

Stiles smiles sheepishly as the doctor takes a seat in the roll chair in front of him.

"What caused you to fall Stiles?" Dr. Deaton has a flashlight out checking his pupils.

"I tripped over a chair." Stiles' eyes follows the doctors finger.

"Your head hurt?"

"Where I hit it. I also have a headache."

"Let me get you something for that headache. Other then that I believe you'll be okay." Dr. Deaton rolls his chair over to a cabinet.

"Should Melissa take a look at him? She is more familiar with the human side of medicine."

"Miss Martin I assure you I can prescribe Execdrin Migraine to a man that has hit his head." Dr. Deaton comes back over to Stiles with a small cup of water and two small pills.

Stiles takes the pills and cup of water. "You aren't a real doctor?" Swallowing his pills, Stiles couldn't help but look at the man curiously.

"I am a doctor. Just not in human medicine. I was originally a veterinarian before Mr. Hale asked me to take the job here."

Stiles is very confused how that works. A veterinarian taking care of a factory of humans and supernatural beings.

Dr. Deaton chuckles, "I was also the Hale pack emissary before being hired. Well, I still am. Melissa is registered nurse. Her son is a werewolf. We work together to treat the workers here."

Stiles' interest peaks. While Allison had always been interested in weapons and fighting, he has always been interested in the healing and magic part of the supernatural world.

"That's really cool, Dr. Deaton. I have always wanted to meet a emissary, does that mean you were the pack druid as well?"

The doctor smiles. "No, I never had the true magical touch, though I can do many things with potions. I am here most days, come by when you are not working and talk to me. I would be happy to help expand your knowledge on magic."

Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "That's the best thing that I have heard in a while."

"Stiles if you are feeling better we need to go report this properly." Lydia opens the door to the hall.

Stiles follows Lydia out into the hall. "I am really sorry about all of this." Stiles says sheepishly.

"Accidents happen all the time. Thus why we have a medic and protocols." Lydia leads him to a very lavish lobby full of couches and pillows.

The walls are lined with office doors. One even having Lydia's name on it. The center one is where Lydia stops. The plaque on the door reads Derek Hale, CEO. Shit, he had to go to Mr. Hale to take of all this? Lydia knocks on the door with a simple beat.

"Come in."

Opening the door Lydia ushers him in. "This is the man that hit his head. Medic has cleared him, he is here to fill out the accident report."

Mr. Hale looks up from his paper work with hard eyes. He eyes Stiles up and down, seeming to make his own analyses. Stiles feels naked in front of the CEO's gaze. Oddly enough he likes the thought of being naked with this man.

"Take a seat." The sharpness of the alpha's voice brings Stiles back to reality. He takes a seat in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the desk as Lydia left him to the wolves... well wolf. "Mr. Stilinski, is that right?"

Stiles couldn't help but fidget under the man's gaze. "Yes, sir."

"On your second day here, you manage to have an accident involving a head injury. Is this going to be a normal thing?"

"Is what going to be a normal thing, sir?"

"Accidents."

Stiles couldn't believe it. His CEO is acting like he wasn't cut out for the job, and it was all because of one accident!

Mr. Hale sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Forgive me. I'm just very stressed and the company doesn't need any more accidents to happen at the moment."

Stiles nods understanding.

"How about you tell me what happened."

"I got up to quickly and tripped over my own feet."

Mr. Hale nods, jotting it down on paper. "Is there any particular reason why?"

Stiles looks down at his steel toed boots. "No."

Mr. Hale lays down his pen, leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Stilinski, please don't lie to me. I need to know the truth to help keep this work environment a good place. Don't be embarrassed. or afraid. All I need is the truth."

Stiles swallows thickly, knowing where this conversation is heading. "The kitsune came into the break room."

The alpha's lips tighten as he straightens in his chair. "Is there something you have against kitsune?"

"No, its just their kind make me uneasy."

"Care to explain why?"

Stiles takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them is met with stunning green. "I was possessed by a Nogistune. A lot of people died, including my best friend. That's why we moved here. For a fresh start." Stiles surprisingly kept his voice steady.

Mr. Hale's eyes soften. "We will do our best to keep you as far away from any kitsune while at work. You have my word."

Stiles is shocked. He is actually going to make him more comfortable, he is his newest employe. It would be easier to fire him then to make such arrangements. "That you, sir."

Mr. Hale smiles. Not a full, teeth flashing bright smile, but a surreal satisfied smile. it made Stiles' heart stutter.

Mr. Hale seemed to blush before standing. "Do you think you will be okay to go back to work or do you want to go home?"

Stiles stands. He is feeling fine now that the medicine has kicked in. "I'll go-" A flashback of riddles nearly knocks him off his feet.

"Are you okay?" is by his side helping him stand.

"Maybe I should go home." Stiles whispers, terrified of what flashbacks might return.

"Do you need me to call you a ride?"

"No, I'll be okay?" Stiles gathers what dignity he has left and leaves the CEO's office. He hurries down the hall.

A bandaged face accompanied with a smile of sharp fangs.

Stiles stumbles past the guard's desk.

"Stiles?"

"I gotta get home." Stiles didn't have time to talk to Parrish.

A hand grabs him, causing him to jump. "Stiles, its me. Jordan."

Stiles' eyes focus on the startling blue of the guard's eyes. "I need to go home." He rasps. He does not need to be at work when another flash back hits him.

"I understand that, but you don't have any keys or your bag."

Stiles frowns looking down at his empty hands. "Oh."

Jordan frowns. "Just wait right here." Jordan goes behind his desk and makes a call. He speaks to lowly for Stiles to hear.

Another voice makes his way into his head.

"Everyone has one, but no one can loose it."

Stiles searches frantically for the trickster. A hand grazes his shoulder. "A shadow. It's a shadow!" He gasps.

"What's a shadow?" Its Lydia, standing in front looking lost, his keys and bag in her hand.

"Nothing." He reaches for his things, but Lydia pulls them away. "I'm going to take you home if that's okay."

Stiles frowns. "But you have to work."

"I was going to take the day anyway. This gives me an excuse to leave early."

Stiles knows she is lying, but he also gets the idea that there is no arguing with her. "Okay."

Lydia smiles. "So which one is your car?"

Stiles leads the way to his baby blue jeep. He climbs into the passenger seat while Lydia cranks up. "Let me know which way to go."

The ride is simple for the first ten minutes, then another flashback attacks.

"Stiles! I know you are in there! Please stop this! I know you are strong enough! Please!" Allison begs hoarsely as Stiles hands tighten around her throat.

"Stiles is my bitch, and he is enjoying watching the life leave your body."

Allison's lips turn blue as all color leaves her face. "Stiles! Please!" Those are her last words before her heart stops.

Stiles' head jerks to the sound of his name. Sitting in the driver's seat is Allison, alive and looking at him questioningly. "Which way do I go?"

He looks to see they are at a stop sign in his new neighborhood. "Straight. fourth house on the right."

As they begin to move again Stiles can't help but stare at Allison. Her dark brown hair is perfectly waved. Her cheeks full of color. Her brown eyes shift toward him. "What are you staring at?"

"Ally, your alive?"

Allison's face contorts into confusion. "Stiles, I'm not Ally."

With a blink of an eye Allison is not longer there, but Lydia. "I'm so sorry." The jeep comes to a stop and Stiles opens the car door, grateful to be home.

"Let me walk you in."

Stiles is too disoriented to argue. "Dad?" He calls as he opens the front door. His car is in the drive way, he has to be home.

"Stiles? What are you doing home so early?" John asks, coming down the stairs. John's eyes float to Lydia, she smiles brightly.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski. I'm Lydia Martin, Stiles' supervisor from work."

John nods. "Is everything okay?"

"Dad.. their back." Stiles says hopelessly.

John's eyes sadden. "Oh, son." He embarrasses Stiles. "How bad are they?"

"I'm seeing her."

John sighs. "Go upstairs and take a nap. Maybe sleep will help."

Stiles nods releasing his father. He turns to Lydia. "Thank you for driving me home."

She smiles at him. Man, she truly is beautiful. "No problem at all."

Stiles makes his way up the stairs, but stops once he gets out of eyesight.

"How bad was he?" John asks.

"Not bad at all. He fell and hit his head. After that we thought everything was fine, but he started acting funny at one point he believed I was Ally?"

There is a sigh. "Come take a seat. I'll explain everything I can. Though some of the story is for him to tell, not me."

Stiles hurries to his room. He stripes out of his shirt and pants, popping a sleeping pill before crawling into bed. He can't sleep anymore with the help of those pills. He soon drifts off to sleep.

A knock at his door has him opening his eyes. He is too dazed from sleep and the pill to even know where he is. Standing at the door is Allison. She smiles at him shyly. "Hey, Ally. Another bad date?" He asks.

Allsion's face looks a little sad before slowly nodding.

"Come here. I'll make it better." Stiles scoots over, giving her room on the bed. She hesitates before making her way over to the bed. She easily fits into his arms as they spoon. "Don't worry Ally, there will be a guy out there that will love your bow shooting badassery." Allison chuckles. "For now I'm here for you."

With that Stiles drifts off into slumber. Holding his sister again causes his dreams to be filled with all the good times they shared. A smile plays on his lips as he sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke to someone shaking him.

"Stiles, your dad has dinner ready."

He blinks up to see Lydia hovering over him. Why was she here in his bed? Then he remembers Allison crawling into bed with him. "Allison was you." He sits up rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yes." Lydia didn't seem freaked out or disturbed by being held by him while he hallucinated.

"I'm so sorry." He is at loss of words to say. She is his higher up at work, he has only known her for two days, and has now cuddled her while he was in the wrong state of mind.

"Stiles... I didn't understand I was a banshee until my last two years in high school. I went through a lot. It was hard to sometimes realize which was reality and which was the frequency I was hearing. I understand seeing death. I feel it happening, I know who is going to die and I can't stop it. I'm telling you this because I am here for you as a friend. Here to help you through this."

Stiles' jaw drops as he stares at her. "W-Wow. Thank you, Lydia."

She gives him her dazzling smile. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go see what your dad has cooked up for us."

Stiles stands only to realize he is in nothing, but his boxers. His face reddens as he quickly goes to find some ball shorts.

Lydia laughs, "Stiles, I am in a pack of mainly men. You being in your boxers doesn't bother me."

Stiles can't help but give a shy grin as he slips on a pair of shorts. They make their way down the stairs, following the smell of pasta to the kitchen.

"Lydia, I hope you like spaghetti." John says, setting three plates on the table.

"Spaghetti is great." Lydia sits next to Stiles.

Stiles, at first, is uncomfortable with this new friendship. They have only known each other for two days. Is she doing this out of pity or is she being honest? As dinner goes on, he becomes more comfortable with the idea of being friends with Lydia. Once dinner is over, Stiles walks Lydia to the door.

"I will be expecting you at work tomorrow. Also don't make plans for Thursday. We are going out." She gives him a hug before turning to leave. Not even giving him a chance to argue.

Sitting on the side of the road is a black camaro. The windows are too tented to see who is driving. Lydia waves before disappearing into the passenger seat. Stiles watches the camaro drive off before reentering the house.

"She was friendly." John comments as he cleans up the table.

Stiles goes to help his father as he tries to process everything. "She was there for me, Dad. It was like we have known each other for a very long time."

John takes a break. "Maybe Allison is helping you find new friends."

Stiles gives his father a sad smile. "Maybe you're right."

 

**BREAK**

 

Lydia waves at Stiles before sliding into the passenger seat of her alpha's camaro. They easily make their way down the road.

"His scent is all over you." The wolf growls.

"Well what do you expect? The poor boy had a break down. He needed someone to hold him." Lydia crosses her arms, ready for the challenge.

"He is a liability. We don't need someone like him on the work force. Not right now."

If Lydia could growl she would. "That boy reeked of death today. He was seeing his dead friend, he needs someone. He needs this job to keep him busy or he is going to fall apart."

Her alpha growls. "According to his background check he is 21. He is not a child, but a man who can take care of himself. We don't need to be taking in strays right now."

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Derek. This pack was built on taking in strays and the lost."

"I do not want another human in the pack. Melissa is already a liability. We can't add another fragile being."

"I am not saying he become a pack member. All I am telling you is he will be my stray to take in. He needs someone and I am going to be there for him. You also are not going to fire him."

Derek Hale sighs. "Why did I ever decide to let you into the pack?"

Lydia smirks, "Because you needed someone with my brains and skills."

Derek just shakes his head. "Fine, he will be your responsibility. Don't let him fuck everything up for us at work."

**BREAK**

Stiles walking into work more nervous then he was his first day.

Jordan is at his normal post with a smile. "Feeling better today?"

Stiles nods. "Thank you for yesterday. I know you called Lydia. I really needed someone to take me home." He couldn't help but fidget. He didn't like showing his weakness in front of others.

Jordan only gives him a genuine smile. "Its my job to take care of you. It was no problem at all."

Stiles bobs his head before hurrying to his line. Isaac gives him a normal greeting, not mentioning anything about yesterday. For that Stiles is grateful. He puts all his energy into work. He lets his mind only think about what has to come next or what he needs to do. On breaks, he and Isaac sit in silence. He seems to pick up on the fact Stiles needs company, not conversation. Work was flying by until the machine breaks. Boyd works on the machine for 20 minutes before sending everyone to break.

Stiles follows everyone to the break room. Two men were already in there. Stiles watches as their eyes flash amber, his line workers eyes responding. it wasn't hostile or territorial, just a friendly recognition of each other. Stiles sits next to Isaac as Scott and Liam sit across from them.

"So, Stiles, how are you liking Beacon Hills?" Scott asks around a mouthful of chips.

"Its okay. I haven't gotten out much."

Scott nods. "What do you think of the factory?"

"So far so good. Though I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is Mr. Hale the only alpha here or does he hire others?"

Scott stops eating his chips as Isaac and Liam's attention fully goes to Stiles.

"Derek is the only alpha. He doesn't allow other alpha's or leaders of supernatural groups to be employes. It keeps tensions low and incase an incident were to break out its easier for an alpha to gain dominance over a beta then another alpha." Stiles is surprised that Liam is the one to answer his question. Isaac's eyebrows raise, the beta only shrugs. "I've been listening during my trainings."

The answer was exactly what Stiles thought about the alpha situation, but now he has another question. "You call your CEO by his first name?"

Scott chuckles at his question. "We all three do, he's our alpha."

Stiles' eyes widen. He knew they were a part of a pack, he never assumed that they would be a part of Mr. Hale's pack. He didn't think Mr. Hale's pack would be so young either.

"Does that bother you?" Isaac's voice is quiet and uncertain. As if he is worried Stiles wouldn't like him anymore because of who his alpha is.

"No. Not at all. I'm just surprised at the age of you guys. I expected his pack to be older. Were you born into it?"

They all look sheepish as they shack their heads.

"There is no natural wolf in Derek's pack except for himself." Scott's head dips in what seems like shame.

"There is nothing wrong with being turned. My wife was turned when she was 25. That doesn't make her any less of a wolf then myself." One of the men from the wall states. He is older and had seemed to be reading the newspaper the whole time instead of listening to them. "Don't bow your heads in shame. Alpha Hale's pack is known to be strong and cunning. Something to be proud of."

The older wolf stands with a smile. The wolves sitting around Stiles sit up a little straighter as he walks by.

"I was raised to think the same. It isn't how you become a wolf, it what type of wolf you are." Stiles speaks truthfully. Chris had always taught him and Allison that being turned doesn't make a werewolf worse or a lesser being. It all matters on how the werewolf, born or turned, chooses to use their powers.

All three wolves stare at him.

"You were raised in the supernatural world?" Scott asks.

"In a way. I was more of taught about it and has some friendly ties with supernatural creatures."

"That's really cool." Liam says with a grin.

Stiles feels his chest puff with a little pride.

"You ready to get back to work?" Isaac asks glancing at the time on his phone.

"As I'll ever be."

The group get their ear protection situated comfortably before heading back to the line.

Boyd is waiting for them, a scrawl on his face. "I got the damn thing to work only to have it fucking fall apart again." He growls. "So we are going home early. Except you Stliniski. You need to go get gloves from maintenance supply room and head over to 237." Boyd doesn't say another word as he storms away from the machine causing his anger.

"He is going to be in a horrible mood tonight." Scott grumbles.

"Is he also in your pack?" Stiles asks watching him leave.

"Yes. He is the second in command." Isaac answers.

"So you all work on the same line?"

Isaac shakes his head. "It was luck that put us all on the same line, but the whole pack is scattered throughout the building. We do all work on A crew, though. Except Derek, he comes in as much as he has to."

Stiles nods. They gather their stuff before parting ways. Stiles is very proud of himself for making it to the supply room without getting lost or needing to ask for directions. Sitting at the window is a woman with wavy blonde hair, bright red lipstick and chewing gum.

She looks up from the magazine she is reading with a smile. "Hi there Batman, you looking for a Catwoman?"

Stiles glances down at his shirt to see that he is indeed wearing a batman shirt. He smiles at the woman. "You got your cat suite somewhere back there?"

A smirk graces the woman's lips. "I'm not much of a cat person." Her brown eyes flash gold. "But for you sug', I'll be your sidekick any day." Stiles' cheeks flush as she eyes him up and down. "My name is Erica Boyd. What's your secret identity?"

"Stiles Stilinski. My operator is named Boyd, is there a link?"

"Vernon is my husband. Don't let him know that I told you his first name he doesn't like it very much." A wicked grin crosses her face as she shows off her wedding band and engagement ring. She looks like a child that has won the biggest prize at the festival. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm suppose to pick up some gloves and head over to 237."

Erica nods, walking out of Stiles' sight before returning with a pair of gloves. "Someone must have really pulled some strings for you." She says handing him the gloves.

"What do you mean?"

"237 is the Marvel line."

Stiles' eyes widen in wonder. "What!?" He can barely contain his excitement on being able to work on Marvel Collectables.

Erica chuckles at his reaction. "Yep, looks like Batman is going dark side."

Stiles can only nod his head, he is literally bouncing off the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

Another nod from Stiles before he is making a hasty goodbye and heading off to the best line in the whole factory. He is greeted with a smile, then walked through the steps of getting a badge by the operator. She is middle aged with brown locks cut short. Even with a flash of he golden eyes Stiles felt at ease around her. He quickly falls into a routine of feeding the machines. Try as he might, he can't get a good grip on the story lines with the few reading glances he achieved.

About thirty minutes into working the operator comes over with a complete copy of the collectable in her hand. "Let's have you go out with a bang on your last day of training." She says handing him the copy. "Don't take it off the line or you'll get in serious trouble."

Stiles nods taking the copy with greedy hands. This is amazing. He not only gets to make a Marvel collectable, but he gets to read it too! The rest of the work day flew by. Stiles is kinda upset when it is time for him to go home.

He waves at Jordan before heading to his jeep. Once in the driver's seat he pulls out his phone and dials the familiar number.

"Hey this is Allison! Can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep!"

-Beep-

"Hey Ally! You wouldn't believe what I got to work on today. Marvel collectables! And I got to read the one we were working on. I'm also making some new friends. I think you would really like Lydia. She is amazing and looks like a runway model. I am also making friends on my line and I met a girl named Erica today. She really has my humor. Just wish you cou-" Stiles is cut off by a beep.

Sighing deeply he pulls the phone from his ear to see 'Call Ended' flash before going to his normal home screen.

"I miss you, Ally." He breathes into the air.

He discards his phone in the passenger seat before peeling out of the parking lot. He needs to get home and prepare himself for whatever Lydia has planned for him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes to his phone ringing. The number isn't recognizable.

"Hello?" He croaks.

"Stiles get your lazy butt ready. I am going to be at your house in 20 minutes." Lydia's chipper voice sounds from the other end of the line.

Stiles can only chuckle before the call ends. He sits up, glancing at his alarm clock.

11:50 a.m.

Damn he has never slept this late before. He quickly stumbles out of the bed and into the shower. Turning the water off he wraps a towel around his hips. Looking in the mirror, Stiles smirks slightly. People like to call him scrawny and weak but under his loose jeans and baggy t-shirts is a well toned body. He and Allison used to work out everyday. Sometimes training, sometimes going for a run or even just doing the simple work out at the gym. Stiles has always prided himself on how fast he would pick up on fighting skills, even if Allison was always better.

Stiles shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. It had always been a fun competition on who could pin who first. He continues to get ready with fond memories playing in his head. Heading down stairs he hears his dad talking to someone. He rounds the corner to the kitchen to see Lydia sitting at the table.

She smiles up at him. "Glad to see you've decided to finally join us."

Stiles only shrugs. "I tried to get ready as fast as I could."

Lydia stands. "Grab something to eat and we will be on our way." She instructs.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but complies.

Sitting in her passenger seat, nibbling on some pop tarts, Stiles seems at ease. "So where are we going?" He asks turning to her.

"We are going shopping, grabbing a bite to eat, then going bowling with a few of my pack mates?" She gives him a side glance, as if asking if that is an kay plan.

"That sounds great." Stiles wouldn't let her know that he hated shopping, growing up with a girl has taught him how to tolerate it and be a good shopping partner, so he would enjoy the day with Lydia no matter what they did. Stiles didn't even know Beacon Hills has a mall until Lydia pulls into the parking lot.

"Wow, this is a bog mall." Stiles states getting out of the car.

"I know, its perfect for a day out." Lydia wraps her arm around his elbow and leads him in.

"So my lady, where to first?"

Lydia laughs, eyes twinkling as her and Stiles begin their adventure into the mall. It was a lot of Lydia trying on clothes and Stiles giving his honest opinion. Then Stiles ventured into a gaming store where Lydia only laughed at his geekiness. Finally with some convincing, Stiles got Lydia to go into an adult store where they did nothing but goof around and laugh. Though Lydia did wind up trying on some lingerie which made Stiles have to hide a boner while she asked for his opinion. He gave her a sly grin as he mentioned something about Parrish, causing Lydia's face to redden before retreating back into the changing room. Stiles surprised her by paying for the outfit, it looked too good on her to not get it for her. To show her thanks, Lydia payed for lunch.

They are walking back to the car when a thought dawns on Stiles. "Do I know any of your pack mates or am I going to be the weirdo stranger you bring along?"

Lydia giggles. "No, you won't be a stranger. You have met most of my pack." She cocks her head to the side. "Actually, you've met all my pack members."

Stiles gives her a questioning look before ducking into the car. "Have I really?"

Lydia nods. "You work with most of them on the line."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Derek is your alpha too?"

Another giggle from Lydia.

"Why is everyone in your pack so hot?"

This causes Lydia to loose it to laughter. "Do you say that because you find someone in the pack particularly good looking?" Stiles' cheeks redden as he trains his eyes on the road ahead. "You do!" She exclaims. Stiles' face only turns more red. "Who? I promise it will only be between us. I must know though."

Stiles sighs. She isn't going to give up and this is only going to get worse. "I might have a thing for your sourwolf."

Lydia's face becomes puzzled before realization dawns on her. "Derel!?" Stiles can only laugh nervously. Lydia grins at him. "I promise I won't breathe a word until you do."

Stiles sinks back into his seat, feeling more at ease. "So tell me. What truly is going on between you and Jordan?"

Lydia sighs dramatically. "We both know we like each other, but because I am his co-worker he doesn't want to ruin our working relationship. I just keep trying to convince him that its fine and even if he agrees he won't make the first move, which irritates me."

"Its the twenty-first century, who says the man has to be the one to make the first move. I bet if you asked him out on a date and wear your new lingerie he will jump you and never again question if you two should be together."

Lydia again losses herself to a fit of giggles. Stiles can't keep the smile from his lips. He hasn't felt this happy in a while, it feels good to laugh again. To have a friend again. They pull into the parking lot with a care free attitude.

"Erica said they already have a lane, so we just need to get our shoes."

Stiles nods holding his elbow out. Lydia takes it with ease. They walk into the loud establishment and go straight to the counter. Getting their shoes they head to lane seven. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Liam sit on the couches around the ball rock. A pitcher of beer on the table between them.

"Lyds! Stiles!" Isaac coos obviously drunk. Stiles gives a little wave before steering Lydia to a spot on the couch that Erica and Boyd are seated on.

Making a big bow he gestures toward the seat. "My Queen."

Lydia scoffs, but can't hide the small laugh that escapes her lips. Stiles goes to sit next to Isaac who cheers with glee.

"How long have y'all been here?" Stiles asks watching Isaac stumble up to the ball rack. He is the first up to bowl, surely they haven't been here that long.

"Not long. Isaac knows the bartender at the bar close by and he gave him a pretty strong werewolf cocktail. For some reason Liam let him drink it all before coming." Erica informs, glaring playfully at Liam.

The wolf only shrugs. "Did you want to get on the list or not?"

Erica rolls her eyes.

"Do you want some beer, Stiles?" Boyd asks, offering a glass.

"Sure!"

The rest of the night goes by smoothly with drinking beer, watching Isaac make a fool of himself, and bowling. After five games they decide to call it a night. Stiles is feeling buzzed after all the beer he's drank. Luckily Lydia has only had two glasses. They walk out together talking about whatever crosses their mind.

"So batman, we are going clubbing tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" Erica asks stopping next to a red avenger. Lydia walks to her car not parked too far away, but waits for his answer before opening the door.

"I thought there was a list?"

"I put your name down! We already decided y-you were coming with us! O-One way or another!" Isaac exclaims.

Stiles can't help but laugh.

"Well then it looks like I'm going clubbing tomorrow night."

Isaac squeals before hugging Stiles a bit clumsily.

Laughing Stiles waves goodbye and climbs in the car with Lydia.

"So you are coming tomorrow night." She smirks.

Stiles clicks his tongue. "Not so fast." He smiles mischievously. "I will only go tomorrow if you invite Jordan."

Stiles can't believe it, but Lydia actually gets a deer in headlights look before she scrawls. "Fine, I'll ask him. But you owe me a dance."

"Deal."

Lydia drops Stiles off, telling him she will be here for her to dress him tomorrow. He only gives her an eye roll before heading inside. John is watching the football game in the living room.

"Hey dad." Stiles says, going to sit on the couch. He still has a good buzz going so for once he doesn't mind to sit and watch football. He glances over to find his father staring at him. "What?"

"You're smiling. I haven't seen you actually smile in a while."

Is Stiles hallucinating or did his dad look like he has tears in his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was smiling. "I just had a really good night." Stiles confirms.

John smiles. "I like that Lydia. She's good for you."

Stiles can only nod. Lydia is a God-send. Someone he has truly needed since Allison's death. He doesn't know how fate works, but he truly does believe him and Lydia are meant to be true friends. Besides she is his queen after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles wakes with a start. Breathing heavily he glances around the room, looking for the bandaged demon that haunts his dreams. Nothing. He is alone. Running a shaking hand through his sweat damp hair, he slows his breathing. He is beginning to get use to the night terrors. He now expects a visit from the Nugistune every night. A soft knock at the door has Stiles' dad snapping up.

John walks in a little smile on his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Stiles mumbles standing.

"You sure? You wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Dad, I promise the nightmares are getting better. Allison is no longer a part of them, its just him now."

John nods. "Its going to take time. Any plans for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm going out with Lydia and some friends."

This has John cheering up. "Great. Well breakfast is ready."

Stiles hangs out with his dad until 3:30. That is when Lydia comes over, with her outfit, makeup, and hair supplies.

"Do you really have to get dressed this early?" Stiles questions looking around at how Lydia's stuff has virtually taken over his bedroom.

"I invited Jordan. He'll be late, but I need to be perfect if my plan is going to work tonight."

Stiles laughs, watching Lydia fidget as she judges the outfit she brought. "And what plan is that?"

An evil gleam shines in her eyes as she smiles at him. "I am going to seduce him into agreeing with me."

Stiles can't hold back the cackle that causes him to throw his head back with the force. "You are an evil genius!" He proclaims.

"Well you did give me the idea. So are you going to help me?"

For the next few hours Stiles helps Lydia look perfect for her plan. He surprises her with how much he knows when it comes to fixing hair. When he is done with her, her red locks are swooped back into an elegant braid that leads into a wavy high ponytail. Making her look very inviting yet very sexy. Lydia does her own makeup after Stiles explains he can do nothing but fuck people's faces up with the stuff.

Finally Lydia is fully dressed in a metallic gold dress that hugs every curve oh so wonderfully, black high heels, her lips are painted red with a dash of gold glitter, and her black eye shadow is accented with gold. She looks like a fucking queen, a true badass queen.

"You are going to have more then just Jordan under your spell tonight." Stiles whistles at the goddess in his room, causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

"Okay, now its your turn." She goes to Stiles' closet and starts to rummage through it. "I like this." She pulls out a black V-neck before going to his drawers. Pulling out a dark pair of jeans, she hands both items of clothing to Stiles.

Stiles doesn't hesitate to strip as Lydia turns her back, going to his full length mirror on his door. Once Stiles is finished he notices Lydia admiring herself in the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all."

Lydia sticks her tongue out at him through the mirror. "How the hell did you learn to do this?" She gestures towards her hair.

"Allison taught me. She made me learn all kinds of braids for her."

Lydia nods, sadness peaking into her eyes. "So how do I look?" She turns and her jaw drops. "Stiles, I didn't realize you were so built."

Stiles chuckles. "There are perks in raised in a hunter lifestyle."

Lydia nods. "You want to grab a quick bit to eat, then head there?"

As they make their way down the stairs, John already has supper ready for them. Eating they talk about almost anything. It is as if Lydia has always been apart of their lives. Once done Lydia touches up her make up and they head to the club.

Lydia turns the radio down as she drives. "Before we get there, I need to tell you something." Stiles' stomach begins to twist at her tone. "Kira is going to be there."

Stiles cocks his head in confusion. "Isn't that Scott's girlfriend?"

Lydia nods. "There is something you should know about her." She takes a deep breath. "She is a kitsune."

Stiles can only stare at her. He knew Scott had a girlfriend and he knew she was a part of the pack, he never would have thought Kira would be a kitsune. The one supernatural creature breed that he truly did fear.

His mouth is dry as he speaks. "A kitsune?" He wants to go back home, he no longer wants to go to the club. Which is probably why Lydia had waited until now to tell him.

"She was the one you met on your second day at work. I promise she isn't bad, Stiles. She is a very kind hearted person who doesn't want to have you scared of her."

Stiles swallows thickly. In less then a week he has become completely intwined with Lydia. He trusts her, but does he trust her enough to be around a kitsune? "Okay, I'll meet her. But I don't want to be near her very often. Not until I am comfortable."

Lydia smiles. "I won't leave your side. I promise."

They sit in silence for a while. "Have you told them?" Stiles asks quietly.

"Told who what?"

"About the nogistune."

Lydia's lips become a thin lone as she looks at the road ahead. "The only person that I have discussed the nogistune with has been you, Stiles. I haven't mentioned it to anyone else in the pack. That is your story to tell."

Stiles' eyes widen in admiration. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Lydia gives him a reassuring smile before turning the radio back on. Castle by Halsey is playing causing Stiles to smirk at the line.

'I'm heading straight for the castle

They want to make me their queen'

Stiles looks over at his very own queen who is singing along to the song. "This should be your theme song."

Lydia throws her head back in laughter. That's how they continue on to the club. Laughing and singing every song that comes on the radio. They pull into the parking lot and see their group standing in a huddle waiting for them. Stiles' nervousness starts to kick in, causing him to fidget.

"Hey." Lydia lays a hand on his bouncing knee. "I'm going to be right here with you. I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

Stiles gives her a small smile. They get out of the car, Stiles waits until Lydia is attached to his elbow before approaching the group.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaims completely oblivious to his unease.

Stiles forces a smile, but he can't keep his eyes from the kitsune holding Scott's hand.

"Stiles, I didn't know you had muscles." Erica purrs. "And Lydia, you look drop dead gorgeous!"

"Thank you. Stiles did my hair."

Stiles tunes them out as he watches every move the kitsune takes. It is as if she can feel his gaze because her dark eyes lock with his. His whole body stiffens as they engage in a staring match.

"-iles. Stiles."

He shakes his head out of the daze to find Lydia staring up at him with worry. "I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you are okay." She says softly.

He nods his head sharply, but can't seem to play it cool. He is utterly stressed being close so close to the kitsune.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles' eyes snap back to Kira as she speaks. The whole group is quiet as they glance at one another.

"No. Your kind makes me uneasy." Stiles chokes out. Lydia tightens her grip on his arm, being his anchor of safety.

Kira frowns as Scott speaks. "What has kitsune's done? They are good people." His arm snakes around Kira, pulling her closer like any protective boyfriend would.

"Not all kitsune are good." Stiles is baffled by Lydia's response. He never expected her to be protective and defend him from her own pack. But here she is, showing who's side she is clearly on.

Kira's mouth makes an O shape as she understands. She smiles softly at him. "I am not a nogistune. My kitsune type is lightening, I deal with electricity."

Puzzlement rumbles through the small group. "What's a nogistune?" Isaac asks.

Stiles opens his mouth to answer but Kira beats him to it. "It's a dark spirit that thrives off of pain and chaos. They aren't like other kitsune and tend to posses people." She gets softer with her last two words.

Understanding hits everyone and all eyes go to Stiles. He fidgets under their gaze. "The fucker really liked riddles." Stiles finally says.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. My mother has told me stories of the nogistune she fought in her youth."

Stiles nods solemnly. "They leaves behind a lot of blood and death. He killed my best friend." The group goes quiet again. Stiles feels the need to keep speaking, to keep letting the group in. "Allison's death is why we moved. For some reason she had always wanted to move here. So that's what we did." Now they know about his dark side, well the outcome of him going dark. He will never tell them how horrible of a person he is. Not if he wants them to be his friends.

"Well how about tonight we drink for Allison." Boyd speaks up.

Slowly the group starts to smile. "Yeah, since she brought you to us." Lydia agrees.

"So lets go live it up!" Erica shouts, bringing energy back into the group.

They walk into the club and immediately become hyped. Isaac orders drinks for everyone from his bar tending friend. Stiles notices Isaac flirting as the bartender fixes their drink. When he Isaac hands him a drink, he takes a big swig. Damn it was good.

"So Isaac I noticed how you like the bartender." Stiles can't keep the smug smile from his lips as Isaac's face reddens.

"He likes me too, he just won't make a move."

"And how do you know he likes you?" Erica asks.

Isaac's grins almost meets his ears. "Because I can smell his arousal when we flirt." The group laughs.

Lydia nudges Stiles in the side. "Ow, what was that for?" He whimpers dramatically while rubbing his side.

"You helped me, maybe you can help him."

Stiles ponders on it as Kira and Scott make their way to the dance floor. "Isaac, go ask him when he gets off."

Isaac's eyes raise in question, but he makes his way back to the bar.

"Meet us on the dance floor!" Erica yells as Boyd drags her into the crowd of moving bodies.

"Do you know the guy's name?" Stiles asks when he and Lydia find an open table.

"I believe its Jake. Isaac talks about him like a love sick puppy all the time." Lydia rolls her eyes as Stiles nods, pulling a seat out for her to sit.

They sip on their drinks and watch as Isaac makes his way over to them. "He said he gets off in fifteen minutes but he might go home." Isaac says with a frown.

Stiles looks at the bartender, Jake, who is actually watching them. "Fuck it." Throwing back his drink like a shot, Stiles stands. "Let's make Jake jealous enough to make the first move."

Grabbing Isaac's hand he leads him onto the dance floor. Stiles spins Isaac around, placing his hands on the wolf's hips then he begins to dance. Isaac and Stiles dance, laugh and actually have fun. Fifteen minutes later Stiles receives a tap on his shoulder.

It is Jake. "Can I still him away?"

Stiles smiles, stepping away from Isaac. "Be my guest."

Jake slides in easily behind Isaac. Stiles makes his way back to Lydia. Kira and Scott are sitting with her. Stiles stands awkwardly at the table, eyes shifting to Kira. She looks up at him nervously. That is how Stiles realizes she means no harm. That she is not the one to blame for his past. If the pack accepted her that has to mean she is trustworthy and a good person. Stiles smiles at her and she smiles right back. He knows she understands the meaning behind his friendly grin, and that is just one step forward in recovering.

"You promised me a dance." Lydia purrs right next to him, causing him to jump a little.

Lydia only giggles as she leads him onto the dance floor. As they dance Stiles notices some jealous glances towards him. That only makes him smile smugly and hold Lydia closer. No she isn't his in the way they are thinking and more then likely never will be his, but that is okay. She is his friend and that's all that matters. But for tonight, until Jordan shows up, he will gladly show everyone he is his.

Once Jordan arrives, Stiles nearly rolls on the ground laughing at his expression. His jaw literally drops open as Lydia waltzes towards him, hips swaying. With one dance they become inseparable.

For the rest of the night Stiles dances, drinks, and laughs. He hasn't felt this alive since Allison. It is something he quiet enjoys.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks pass and Stiles only grows closer with Lydia. They are together at least once a day. Sometimes he has to share outings with Jordan. Thank God Jordan understands Stiles and Lydia's relationship. Stiles is just getting ready to go to bed after a day of work when the doorbell rings. Making his way downstairs, Stiles opens the door to see none other then Jordan.

He grins a bit nervously. "Hey, Stiles. Can I come in?"

"Umm of course." Stiles steps back allowing Jordan to walk by him. The security guard just stands there awkwardly. "What brings you by?" Pulling a small box out of his pocket he hands it to Stiles. Stiles only raises an eyebrow before opening the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Are you proposing to me?"

Jordan laughs. "No. I wanted to see if you approved and ask for your help with proposing to Lydia."

Stiles' jaw drops before he breaks out into a smile. "Really!?" He squeals.

"We bet around the bush for almost a year. I don't want to wait any longer to start our lives together."

Wow. Stiles knew they flirted for a while, but he didn't know it was that long. "Well, Jordan, the ring is gorgeous. Lydia is going to love it. Now for the proposing part, do you have any plans?"

"Not really. I just know I want the pack around and for her to be surprised."

"Well, is there a day where the pack normally get together for the hell of it?"

"This Saturday they have a training session. Lydia doesn't normally come. She has her own training with a banshee. Meredith doesn't have anything planned for her Saturday though."

Stiles smiles. "I have an idea."

So they work everything together. Stiles goes to his bed with a smile plastered on his face. The next day at work Stiles pulls Isaac to the side and whispers the part of the plan he needs to do. Then its a waiting game. Stiles can hardly keep from smiling like a dumbs every time he is around Lydia. Finally Saturday rolls around.

Stiles isn't surprised when he gets a call from Lydia. "Hey, Stiles. You busy today?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"Well Isaac has been talking about wanting you around some more. Today is training day for the pack and we were wandering if you want to come and show what hidden skills you have."

Stiles smiles. Isaac played his part perfectly. "Of course! Let me get ready."

"Okay, see you in ten."

Stiles is already in sweatpants and combat boots with a wife beater. He dug around in his closet until he found his knife and staff. His knife is a simple fighting blade that fits perfectly into the side of his boot. His staff, on the other hand, is his favorite weapon. It is a little taller then his shoulder, made from the bark of a mountain ash tree, infused with silver and iron. At the top is a diamond with razor sharp edges, the tips can be soaked in whatever he wants. It was a birthday gift from Allison three years ago. Stiles weighs it in his hands, a small smile playing on his lips. She had always called him a wizard after finding out about his unhealthy interest in magic. So she gifted him with a staff, because a proper wizard needs a staff.

Twirling the staff, Stiles gets use to the feeling again. His body starts to to wake up as if it had been in a slumber and is stirring at the thought of training again. He makes his way down the stairs, going to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Haven't seen that in a while." John's voice has Stiles jumping and sailing, staff tip aimed. John holds his hands up in surrender with an amused grin.

"Shit, Dad. Don't sneak up on me that way." Stiles relaxes his body, bringing the staff back to his side.

"It's easy to scare someone who is always so jumpy." Stiles sticks his tongue out at him like a toddler. "Anyways, where are you off to?"

"Lydia invited me to train with the pack."

John nods. "Well, go show those werewolves what you've got."

Just then a car horn honks. "That's my queue."

Stiles waves at Lydia before putting his staff in the backseat and slipping into the passenger side.

"Are you a wizard or something?" She asks pulling out of the driveway.

Stiles laughs. "That's the whole reason Allison had it made for me."

Lydia nods. "So do you truly have fighting skills or are you going to get your ass handed to you?"

Stiles gives her a mischievous grin. "I will be the one handing out asses."

Lydia shakes her head with a chuckle. "You would love to handle a certain alpha's ass wouldn't you?"

Stiles dramatically shows horror and betrayal. "I thought you said your lips were sealed."

"Oh contra, Mr. Stilinski. I said I wouldn't tell anyone, never said I wouldn't tease you about it in private."

Stiles only scoffs at her mocking tone. Then he notices they are on the edge of the city. Lydia pulls onto a gravel driveway that winds into the woods. His eyes widen as they pull up to a gorgeous three story mansion.

"Wow."

Lydia nods. "The whole pack lives here. There is still plenty of room for more. Even if we do outgrow it, we own enough land to build some cottages surrounding the house."

Stiles' mouth falls open. "Wow." He breaths again.

"I know. It use to be a burnt husk. Finally we convinced Derek to rebuild." Stiles raises an eyebrow causing Lydia to sigh. "Derek got caught up in the wrong woman in his teenage years. Kate Argent destroyed his whole family."

Fuck. So this was the place Kate burned to the ground? Chris had told Stiles and Allison about it. When it happened, to teach them a lesson on right and wrong. He turned his back on his psychotic sister and didn't bother helping her when a Mexican hunting mob came after her and destroyed her. Stiles met them once, they scare the holy shit out of him and according to some rumors they did not let Kate die a peaceful death for breaking the code.

"Stiles are you okay?"

He looks over to her with worry. Did she not know that he is connected to the Argents? Didn't Chris recommend him, unless he never used the name tainted by Kate's madness. Stiles swallows thickly. He has to tell her.

"Lydia, are you sure its a good idea that I am here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Confusion covers her face.

"Chris... Allison... they are Argents. They are nothing like Kate, but she was Chris's brother." Fear creeps into Stiles as he watches Lydia pierce her lips. "I didn't know the Hale pack was the one she attacked. Chris just told us the story to teach me and Allison what is right and wrong."

"I know you are nothing like Kate. From what I can tell neither is Chris, nor was Allison a monster. But lets not mention it around Derek."

"Got it."

They get out of the car once that is settled. Stiles grabs his staff before fooling Lydia around to the back of the house. The pack is already in the back year sparring with one another.

"Stiles!" Isaac and Scott exclaim together.

Stiles bows. "I decided to grace you with my presence on this glorious Saturday."

Lydia punches him on the shoulder playfully before going over to Jordan.

"Have we decided to be a wizard instead of Batman?" Erica asks eyeing Stiles' staff.

"Hey, Batman can use whatever weapons he wants."

Erica only chuckles before going back to sparring with Boyd. Stiles watches the training continue as he stretches. When he deems his body ready he twirls his staff.

"Okay, who's ass do I get to kick first?"

"Well you see, we have this tradition here." Scott starts to explain as he makes his way to the stairs. He sits on the steps of the back patio, pulling Kira down next to him.

"On your first day of training you get to fight our number one fighter." Isaac says, taking his own seat on the steps. Liam joins them along with Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jordan. That leaves only one.

Stiles turns to a smirking Derek. "So I get the pleasure of facing the big bad alpha himself." Stiles goes to square up with the wolf. "Don't hold back."

Derek's smirk only grows. "Trust me, I won't."

Stiles grins right back. "Good."

With that he whacks Derek in the face with the flat side of the diamond. Before the alpha can recover from shock, Stiles kicks his feet out from under him causing the alpha to land on his ass. Derek growls resetting his bloody nose before it heals wrong.

"Ah, yes. The past can hurt." Stiles tries to use his best Rafeki voice. "But you can either run from it or learn from it." Stiles is rewarded with laughter from the pack and another growl from Derek. "Oh come on, don't be such a sourwolf."

Stiles gets a glimpse of a challenge in Derek's eyes before the wolf is up and advancing. Stiles mainly defends while Derek attacks. Derek is stronger and faster, but Stiles has skill. This is how he is able to hold his own for a good twenty minutes before landing on his back, his staff knocked a few feet away with Derek straddling him, claws against his chest. If this fight were real Stiles would be dead.

Looking up into those pale green orbs, Stiles has the urge to expose his throat. The idea of submitting to Derek, of letting him place his fangs on the base of Stiles' throat made a shiver run down his spin. Derek jumps off of him suddenly causing him to come back to reality. Stiles stands and goes to retrieve his staff.

"Wow Stiles, you've got a lot of skill." Scott says in disbelief.

Stiles chuckles, bending down to get his staff. "Hey there is a reason I'm an honorary Argent." Stiles knew he fucked up as soon as the name left his lips. Derek's roar of anger only confirms it. Stiles spins to see the alpha's blazing red eyes on him. Stiles raises his hands in surrender. "Its not like that. Kate was bat-shit crazy. Chris and Allison are good people. Allison is the who reason I am who I am today." He tries to explain.

"Get off my fucking property!" The wolf snarls. "No one is going to endanger my pack again by fucking an argent whore."

The degrading accusation of Stiles' and Allison's relationship, and Derek calling Stiles' dead sister a whore had him slipping back into a part of himself that he thought he had buried fully. Stiles allows himself to slip into the void farther as he grips his staff tightly. "You have no right!" He growls, charging.

Derek has his fangs and claws drawn, ready to draw blood. The alpha swipes at Stiles, but he slides past him. Stiles is on his feet with in seconds, bringing the staff down onto Derek's back. The diamond edge shreds Derek's wife beater, causing blood to spill from the split flesh. Derek growls in pain, spinning quickly, he swipes at Stiles. This time Stiles can't get away quick enough. Derek's claws dig into his bicep, leaving a bloody trail. Stiles doesn't even flinch. He uses the closeness to punch the alpha in the gut.

Derek grunts, bending over slightly as he stumbles back. Stiles kicks off the ground using the staff to propel him forward. Both feet connect to Derek's chest, knocking him to the ground. Stiles uses his momentum to straddle the alpha, trapping both clawed hands between his knees. In one swift movement Stiles has his blade against Derek's throat.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Allison like that." He snarls in the wolf's face.

Derek swallows thickly, his blazing eyes narrowing. Stiles presses the knife a little harder into the alpha's skin, drawing more blood.

"Stiles." Stiles' head snaps up to see Lydia standing above him, worry in her eyes.

Ever so slowly Stiles stands. He steps away from Derek, but never takes his eyes off of him.

"Allison was all that was good in my life, she was my sister. She was nothing like Kate. I know there are bad Argents out there, Kate's father is one of them. He beat the shit out of me one night for doing the right thing. Kate got what she deserved." Stiles takes an unsteady breath. "But Allison wasn't like that. Chris raised us right."

Stiles turns to Lydia. Dropping the knife he wraps her in his arms. Shutting his eyes tightly as he comes back to the world.

"Shhh, I got you." Lydia whispers, holding him just as tight.

Stiles takes deep breaths, grounding himself, trying to keep from crying. When he has a steady hold on being calm he slowly opens his eyes and finds Jordan. As if reading his mind he makes his way forward, leaving the standing pack still in shock.

Stiles pulls Lydia back. "Lyds, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see that side of me. I didn't come here to make enemies with your alpha, I came for a completely different reason."

Before Lydia can ask what he is talking about, Stiles turns her to face Jordan who is on one knee. Her hands go to cover he mouth as tears spring to her eyes.

"Lydia Martin, I have loved you for a long time. I kick myself everyday for not making you mine sooner. I am not going to make that mistake twice. I want the world to know that we are each other's, I want them to know how much I love you. Will you marry me?" Jordan presents the diamond ring.

Lydia nods as she holds out a shaky hand for him. A smile breaks across the hellhound's face as he slips the ring onto her finger. Jumping up he embraces her in a hug, the whole pack cheers.

Lydia turns a surprised face to Stiles. "You knew about this?"

Stiles smiles. "I helped make it happen. You deserve to be happy."

Lydia releases Jordan to hug Stiles. Then its a full on congrats festive as the pack surrounds the couple. Stiles observes everyone getting caught up in the excitement. An hour later Stiles notices Jordan whisper something in Lydia's ear before the two disappear into the house.

"Hey Stiles, you got a ride home?" Scott asks just as he is about to head in.

"Umm, no. Lydia was my ride."

"I'll take him home."

Stiles spins around, surprised at Derek's offer. "You sure?"

The alpha nods. Stiles goes to pick up his knife and staff before following Derek to the cars.

"Damn, that's a nice ass car." Stiles says as he takes in the sleek black camaro. He realizes he has seen it before, the night Lydia was picked up from his house. Derek only smirks.

As Stiles slides into the passenger seat, a fantasy dances through his head. His naked body being pressed to the hood of the car by Der-, He shakes his head. He can't keep getting horny around someone who can smell it. Especially someone he threatened earlier.

The car ride is silent the whole way to Stiles' house. Only when Derek puts the car in park does he speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I should have known better then to group Allison with Kate." His pale green eyes has Stiles' breath catching, fuck he is gorgeous. "I will not take the act as a threat, you are still welcome at the house. I also ask for your forgiveness."

Stiles' mind is plagued with thoughts on how Derek could ask for forgiveness. Mainly with the older man on his knees while his lips surround Stiles' co-. Stiles can practically choke on the stench of his own arousal, but the wolf doesn't act as if he notices.

"Its fine. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I wasn't thinking."

"Is your arm going to be okay?"

Stiles glances down at his bloody bicep. The sting of the scratch had left long ago. The blood still caked his skin, he had completely forgotten about it after the proposal. An image of Derek licking it clean flashed in his head. He has to get away from Derek.

"It will be fine. I have had worse. Ah, thanks for taking me home. I'll see you around." Stiles practically scrambles out of the camaro and rushes inside.

His whole body is shaking and he needs to relieve the tension building. Grabbing a towel from his room, he locks himself in the bathroom. Stripping and turning on the shower in a matter of seconds. Without even waiting for the water to warm up, Stiles steps under the spray hissing when the water runs over his bicep.

Stiles takes a moment to get use to the feeling of the water on his wound before taking his semi-hard member in in his hand. He begins to pump as his eyes flutter shut, thinking back to Derek straddling him, his face so close to his. Those stunning green eyes. If only he had leaned forward, just enough for their lips to touch. If he had allowed his hips to thrust up to meet Derek's.

Stiles lets a groan pass his lips as he cums, white streams pouring down the drain. Leaning back against the wall, he takes deep breaths. Fuck, what is he going to do with himself around the alpha?


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed and Stiles has become a regular at the pack trainings. He quiet enjoys himself during training, though he always does his best to avoid close contact with Derek. Masturbating to fantasies of the alpha has become a daily routine. Today Stiles is taking a break from training. He has other plans.

Which is why he is sitting in the cold chair watching the tattoo artist prepare his gun. The man has already sanitized his forearm and put the design on his skin. Placing the tip of the gun against Stiles' skin the man looks up with cheerful eyes. "You ready?"

Stiles nods. Then the tattooing session begins. Two hours later Stiles is stating at the new ink on the inside of his forearm. A simple black arrow starches from his wrist to the inner part of his elbow. The only color is the silver plate on the center of the shaft with A.A. sketched into it. It is simply elegant yet fierce, just like Allison.

Stiles can't stop smiling as he pays the man and walks out into the now dark street. Nothing can kill the buzz he is feeling as he walks down the sidewalk. That very buzz is what causes him to put his guard down and not notice the man following him. Not until he is pulled in a dark alley.

Before Stiles can react he is punched in the face. Another fist connects to his stomach causing him to seize over. Something slams into the back of his knee. Stiles hits the cold cement ground with a shout of pain. He tries to get his knife, but his hands are knocked away. The kicks come fast and steady, leaving Stiles completely helpless. All he can do is curl up on himself and try to protect his body the best he can.

"You took her from me!" The assailant snarls. Stiles knows then who is beating the shit out of him. "You killed her! I knew you were trash! I knew you weren't good for her!"

Gerard's kicks stop but the assailant starts to beat him with what Stiles can imagine is a cane. Stiles can only whimper as he begins to fade from reality. A roar brings him blinking back into the dark alley as the hitting stops. He can't see very well and when he tries to get up he crumples back to the ground.

Holding his throbbing head up he sees someone, a wolf, fighting Gerard. The wolf's back is to him so he can't see who is is, but he can see Gerard's sword drawn. The old man slices at Stiles' savior with speed that someone his age shouldn't posses. The wold is too slow and a pained howl rings in Stiles' ears. The sound of feet has Stiles turning his head to see three men running towards them. A nauseous roll of pain causes him to close his eyes. He doesn't realize he hasn't opened them back up until he is being lifted off the ground, bridal style. Stiles can't open his eyes through the pain lacing his body.

"Alpha Hale, what should we do with him?"

"Call the sheriff and let him lock him up. I will be at the station tomorrow."

"Do you need help with him?"

"No, take care of that bastard and stop by the hospital for a few blood bags. Tell Melissa I'll pay then send her to the Stiliniski house."

So it is Derek's arms Stiles is in. Pain starts to leach from his body, making it easier to think. Stiles slowly opens his eyes to peer up at the alpha. He is... panting and his face looks pained, but he is still carrying Stiles.

"I can walk." Stiles croaks.

Derek tries to hide the relief on his face, but Stiles still caught it. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nods. Derek slowly puts him on his feet. He's wobbly and can't put much pressure on his left leg, but he can manage. Derek wraps an arm around his waist while he throws his around the wolf's shoulders. That is when Stiles gets a look at Derek. The front of his shirt is shredded and blood is pouring out of the wound.

"Fuck." Stiles breathes. "He got you."

"Yeah." Derek growls.

Stiles looks around the parking lot and finds Derek's camaro. "We are almost there." Stiles is unsure if he is saying that to Derek or himself.

"Okay." Derek's movements are getting slower, the wolfsbane from the blade is doing its job.

"I'm driving." Stiles wheezes. Derek finally stopped sucking the pain from him, now he is starting to feel the full effect of his wounds.

"No." Derek growls.

Neither of them are in the best condition to drive so hopefully the sourwolf can make it to his house. Once Derek is behind the wheel they are off. By far it is the scariest rides in Stiles' life. They barely make it to his house. Stiles has to put the car in park himself so they wouldn't ram into his jeep.

"Derek?" The alpha doesn't respond, he is still losing blood.

Stiles stumbles out of the passenger side and goes to haul the wolf out of the car. He is surprised he is still conscious with how much pain is coursing through his body at the moment. Lifting Derek onto his feet, Stiles' knee screams in protest with the extra weight. Fuck the sourwolf is heavy.

"Come on Derek, you gotta walk for me." Derek grumbles something under his breath, but begins to put on foot in front of the other.

As soon as the front door is open Stiles has his mouth open. "Dad! Dad, I need you!"

John comes running out of the kitchen with Chris on his heels. "What the hell happened?" His father asks before helping Stiles shoulder Derek's weight.

Stiles digs his phone out of his pocket and throws it at Chris. "Call Lydia." Working together, Stiles and John are able to get Derek to the couch. "Dad, my first aid kit is under my bed."

John is already heading out of the room before Stiles can get the last word out. Peeling off his own shirt with a wince, Stiles presses the clothing to Derek's bleeding torso. John enters the room along with Chris. Stiles' body goes on auto drive, forgetting the shape itself is in, as he opens the kit his father gives him.

Pulling out the scissors he cuts Derek's shirt open, pulling away both bloody shirts he is able to get a good look at the wound. The sword sliced the wolf's skin clean open from his right peck down to the end of the left side of his ribcage. Pulling out a vile of potion, he pops the top open and pours some directly into the wound. Derek arches up with a hiss of pain.

"Easy, It's going to stop the bleeding and clean out the wolfsbane." Stiles gently pushes the wolf back down.

The potion is actually going to kill the wolfsbane coursing through his body and hopefully the alpha's wolf powers will kick in and stop the bleeding before he dies. The bleeding is already starting to slow as Stiles puts the vile away. He pulls out a needle and stitch thread, just to be safe. He goes to work on closing the wound. Finally the gaping wound is a thin line of neat stitches. Stiles runs a finger down the tight row, double checking his work.

"Stiles, I think its time we take a look at you." John helps his sone up off the ground.

Stiles' body is heavy and has a throbbing ache. Chris helps him out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers, and into the recliner. As the men work on cleaning his wounds, Stiles eyes flutter shut.

"What happened!" Stiles opens his eyes to see Lydia standing in the middle of the room as Dr. Deaton goes to check on a sleeping Derek.

Stiles' mind feels fuzzy, he just wants to sleep. His eyes roll to Chris. "Your father is in town." Chris' lips thin as he glances at John.

"Who stitched him up?" Dr. Deaton asks.

"Me." Stiles mumbles before drifting off to sleep.

Stiles wakes to a dim room. He sits up and completely regrets it. Moaning he lays back down on the cushion of the recliner. Assessing himself he notices a brace on his leg and a bandage around his ribs. Someone moves and he looks to see Derek sitting on the couch watching him.

"Hey." He says dryly.

A small smirk plays on Derek's lips. "Hey." He stands and comes to sit in the recliner next to Stiles. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Derek chuckles lightly. "Did you stitch me up?"

"Where di you learn how to do that?"

Stiles smiles shyly. "Ally was the best at combat, my thing is healing and medicine."

"I would have hated to have gone against Allison if she was better then what you show us at practice."

Stiles gives a small grin. "She would have your ass kicked ten times faster then I ever will."

Things get quiet for a bit.

"Care to explain why I found you the way I did?" Derek asks quietly.

Stiles sighs. "That was Gerard Argent. He truly enjoys beating the shit out of me."

"You mean that's happened before?" A slight growl crawls into Derek's voice. Stiles nods, watching Derek closely. The older man seems truly bothered by that fact. "He seemed to be trying to kill you."

Stiles stares at the blank T.V. "He blames me for Allison's death."

Again the room goes quiet.

"It wasn't. I know... I know what its like to hate yourself over something like that but y-"

"Derek, you never lit the match that killed your family, you are truly innocent in the matter of their deaths. I lit the match and watched it burn. Gerard had every right to beat me." Stiles didn't like the silence that follows. "So were those vampires that helped us?"

"Yes, they actually work at the factory."

Stiles hums in amusement. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the presence of the alpha. Opening them he catches Derek's eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

The look that over takes Derek's face has Stiles' heart skipping a beat. "Stiles, you're important to Lydia, hell you're important to the pack. That makes you important to me."

Stiles' heart almost stops. Did Derek just say he is important... to him? Stiles stares into those gorgeous pale green orbs. Fuck, he has never wanted someone as much as Derek. Derek doesn't look away, he reaches across the distance, taking ahold of Stiles' hand. He opens his mouth just slightly, as if he is going to say something. But the front door opens causing Derek to quickly remove his hand from Stiles and look away.

"Oh good you are up!" Lydia says with a sigh as she enters the room.

Stiles ignore whatever just happened between him and Derek and smiles. Though his expression soon turns to horror as Lydia glares at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing getting the shit beat out of you two weeks before my wedding?" She scolds.

Stiles laughs nervously. "I thought your best man could use a good back story. Makes me seem mysterious. You know, wanted to be appealing to the ladies."

Derek snorts as Lydia narrows her eyes at both of them. "Derek, I expect you to take care of Gerard."

Derek nods. "The sheriff and I will take care of him today. He is going to jail that is for sure."

"Good. Now I'm going to make breakfast. Don't move."

As she leaves, Stiles can't help but chuckle. "You know I sometimes believe she is the second in command, not Boyd."

Derek gives him a genuine smile that has his heart fluttering. "You and me both."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Time!

Stiles stands in front of the full sized mirror admiring himself. The tux makes him look good in his opinion. The tan suite went wonderful with the teal blue vest and tie. The small knee brace is easily hidden under his slacks. Not a bruise left on his face after the even of two weeks ago. He had to dig deep into some potion lore to be able to pull that off. The knee though is higher then his knowledge level. So it is still sore and he still has to wear a brace.

Lydia walks up behind Stiles and his jaw drops. She is gorgeous. Her lace dress hugs her perfectly, accompanied with a long train trailing behind her. Her veil flows behind her hair, giving her the true look of a goddess. Her makeup is simple yet some how made every beautiful feature pop. Just, fuck she is gorgeous. She grips the bouquet of red roses nervously.

"You make one hell of a bride, Lyds." He breathes.

She smiles at him. "Thank you. You look handsome. Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" Usually it is the pack alpha that walks the bride down the aisle, but since the marriage is within the pack, it is who the bride wants to be escorted by. Stiles couldn't say yes fast enough when Lydia had asked him.

Stiles extends his elbow to her. "For you my queen, anything."

The doors to the church opens and the two are met with a massive crowd standing as music plays. Stiles grins as he sees Jordan's reaction to his future wife, but his eyes move to Jordan's best man. Derek's stunning green eyes lock with his and something in Stiles just seems to click. Something that makes him unable to take his eyes away from the alpha's. He wants him and he is going to get him _tonight_.

They stop in front of Deaton, who is the one marrying Lydia and Jordan.

"Who gives this woman away?" Deaton asks.

"Her man of Honor." Stiles announces before kissing Lydia's cheek and going to his spot with the bridesmaids.

Erica and Kira dresses are the same teal blue as Stiles' tie and vest. Jordan, Derek, Boyd, and Isaac all don black tuxes with red ties. Lydia had an eye for fashion and the color skim of teal and red were beautiful.

Stiles eyes how Derek's suit seems to be painted on him. Deaton starts to speak, drawing his attention back to the reason he was here. He should keep watching the ceremony, but all he can do is meet those green eyes and think about how he is going to get the alpha in his bed. Before Stiles knows it the ceremony is over and Lydia is sharing a bonding kiss with Jordan.

Everything becomes a blur of cheers, congrats, eating, drinking, and dancing as the night continues. Stiles starts his fourth glass of wine when he spies Derek sitting at a table by himself. Time to make his move.

Sauntering over to the wolf, Stiles lets a seductive smile spread across his face. "Hey there, big bad wolf." Derek looks up through his lashes. Fuck, Stiles is ready to drop to his knees right there.

"Little red." Derek says haughtily.

Stiles' throat bobs as he swallows hard. God-damn, if only he would say his name like that. "Would you like to dance?"

Derek opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by Erica.

"Stiles! Me and the others are planning to go to the club to celebrate after Lydia and Jordan leave. Want to come?"

Stiles slides his eyes over to Derek. "I will defiantly be there. What about you, sourwolf?"

The alpha smirks. "I might come."

Stiles raises an eyebrow in his own smirk. "Well you owe me a dance when you show up."

"Stiles, they are getting ready to leave." With that Erica drags Stiles off.

Stiles gets everyone ready to wish the couple off with bubbles before the two head out to the car.

Lydia hugs Stiles as Jordan climbs in behind the wheel of the car. "Thank you so much for all you have done to help make this day possible."

"Anything for you Lydia. Now go have fun in the Bahamas. Let me know when you get there."

"I will. You let me know if you get Derek." Lydia winks with a knowing grin.

Stiles' cheeks redden. "I will." They exchange one last hug before Lydia is climbing into the car. Stiles watches them leave, _Just Married_ written on the back window.

"You ready to go?" Erica asks just as a taxi pulls up.

"Hell yeah!" Stiles jumps in the front seat as Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Liam, Scott, and Kira pile in.

The taxi drops them off and they waste no time in ordering a round of drinks before heading to the dance floor. Stiles dances freely between the couples seeing as Isaac has Jack as a partner and Liam found a girl named Hayden to dance with. Stiles is shaking his ass shamelessly when two strong hands grip his hips, pulling him flush against a wide torso.

"Hey, little red." Derek whispers in his ear.

Stiles grinds his ass hard into Derek's groin in greeting, causing the wolf to growl. Smirking, Stiles begins to dance with Derek. As the song ends a new song pumps over the speakers. The wolf starts kissing his neck as the words wash over them.

' _Got me up all night,_

_All I'm singing is love songs._

_She got me up all night-'_

Derek's teeth graze across Stiles' skin, right where the neck meets the shoulder. Stiles throws his head back with a moan, not even caring that they were surrounded by people. Derek's grip on his hips tighten. The wolf's lips make their way up to Stiles' ear before he begins to sing to him.

_"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_

_Baby, I want you to want me._

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_

_Baby, I want ya."_

As the chorus wraps around them, Stiles goes weak in the knees. He shamelessly grinds into Derek's hard bulge, not even trying to hide his own. Derek starts to sing for him again, making him want to bend over right there.

_" **He** got me ohhh. _

_You got me feeling things I've never felt, yeah._

_You got me feeling things I've never dealt with._

_Just kiss my lips,_

_Come here I'll bite it._

_I just want you to motherfucking ride it."_

With the last line Derek grinds into Stiles' ass hard before spinning him around and smashing their lips together. Stiles' whole world explodes as he and Derek greedily claim each other's mouth. Derek's tongue roams across Stiles' lip, asking for permission which he gladly gives. The alpha's tongue explores his mouth as his own hands tangle in the wolf's hair. They break apart to catch their breath. Honey suckle brown meets blazing red.

"How about we get out of here." Stiles says in-between pants.

With that Derek is leading him out of the club without a word to the pack. Derek waves down a taxi. Giving him directions as he climbs into the back seat, pulling Stiles onto his lap. The two get lost in each other's mouths and don't realize the taxi has stopped until the driver is clearing his throat. Derek pays the man before dragging Stiles into the mansion.

The door to the house is barely closed even closed before Derek is attacking stiles' mouth again, pushing him up against the wall. Stiles pushes Derek's tux jacket off as his hands roam over Derek's torso, popping the buttons he finds. Derek's own hands make their way down Stiles' body to squeeze his ass. The wolf lifts him, Stiles instinctively wraps his legs around the older man's waist.

Derek begins to carry him farther into the house. Some how along the way, Stiles looses his jacket, button down, vest, and tie. Derek pauses on the stairs. Taking the opportunity to push Stiles up against the wall again as he discards his own shirt and tie. Stiles has no time to marvel at the shirtless god for Derek is capturing his lips and carrying him again.

Before Stiles knows it he is being thrown onto a mattress. He watches with lust filled eyes as Derek strips out of his pants and boxer briefs. Stiles' mind recalls that at one point they were both wearing shoes and socks, but he can't remember when or where those items went. Everything in his mind goes blank as he sees Derek hard cock. His mouth goes dry at the sight. Then Derek is looming over him, giving his bare chest kisses and nips as his hands skim along the top of his pants. Stiles' moans as the older man sucks one of his nipples into his mouth. His hips thrust up at their own accord, begging the wolf to strip him.

Derek wastes no time taking Stiles' pants and boxers off, finally freeing his hard member. The wolf licks his lips before producing a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Slicking up his fingers he tease's Stiles' hole before sliding one long finger in. Stiles lets out a breathy moan at the sensation. Fuck, he wants him. He wants all of him. Soon Derek is adding another finger while engulfing Stiles' throbbing cock with his mouth.

A shout of pleasure leaves Stiles as the wolf bobs his head in sync with his pumping fingers. The alpha scissors and stretches him. Hooking his fingers, Derek finds Stiles' bundle of nerves at the same time he sucks hard on Stiles' head. The younger man bucks up with a gasp. He is getting closer and closer to the edge with Derek's wet mouth on him and his fingers moving inside him, but he wants more. Derek adds another finger.

"Please, Derek. Please." Stiles begs. He needs the man's cock in him, needs to be filled.

Pulling out his finger fully and licking Stiles' cock one last time, Derek lubes up his throbbing length with a few quick pumps. He lines himself up with Stiles' entrance. Stiles i shaking with anticipation. He is desperate now with the want of Derek being in him.

"Alpha, please."

With those two words, Derek's eyes go crimson. With a growl the wold slams into Stiles, causing them both to gasp a moan. Derek allows Stiles to adjust before completely losing himself to the wolf. Stiles' honey suckle eyes meet blazing red as he meets Derek thrust for thrust. Moans and growls fill the air as the two are pushed closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles gasps as he cums, white ropes spilling between the two.

Derek follows with Stiles tightening around him, blunt human teeth biting down on the junction of Stiles' back and shoulder. Causing Stiles to tighten around the wolf even more. Derek growls before removing his teeth from the already darkening skin. Derek collapses beside Stiles as they both try to catch their breath.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Stiles pants into the air.

Derek's only response is pulling him into the little spoon position and nuzzling his neck. Soon both men are asleep as the full moon shines through the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Power Trip (rendition) by SoMo


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles is the first to wake. It takes a minute for him to realize where he is. Then the memory of the night floods his senses, going straight to his cock. Ignoring hi growing problem, Stiles turns to the man laying beside him. The sleeping alpha is gorgeous. There is no stress on his face, no scrawl, just unrelenting peace. Stiles can't help himself, he trails a finger over Derek's bottom lip.

The wolf nuzzles into the touch before his eyes open, those amazing green land on Stiles, then their naked bodies before meeting Stiles' eyes again. Terror sets on the wolf's face. Before Stiles can say anything, Derek is out of the bed and racing to the bathroom. Stiles can only stare at the door stupidly. Didn't Derek want this as much as he did?

With unease in his stomach Stiles begins to get dressed. Only to realize he has no idea where anything other then his pants and boxers. He also has no idea how he is going to get home. As he stands, the bathroom door opens, revealing Derek in jogging pants. The alpha's eyes seem unsure on where to look.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stiles asks.

Derek frowns. "No. Last night was just a mistake."

Stiles heart drops. He was a mistake for the alpha? "A mistake? But I thought you wanted me... just as badly as I wanted you."

"I did, but... The full moon. It doesn't just make wolves anger, it can also cause... other reactions to the body. I... it was just a mistake."

Stiles' blood starts to boil as the heartache turns to anger. "So you are blaming this on the full moon?"

Derek sighs. "That and also the fact that I am your boss. This isn't right. I shouldn't be having meaningless sex with my employees."

Stiles balls his hands into shaking fists. He can't hide the anger at the man he has feelings for. "Meaningless sex? You think I only wanted to fuck you because you are my boss? You think that I don't have feelings for you?"

Derek seems ashamed at his words, but doesn't back down. "I don't have time for this. The full moon made me horny and you were willing. Now please keep it down, the rest of the house is sleeping."

Stiles doesn't give a damn if he wakes up the whole damn city. He was not going to let Derek behave this way after what they shared last night. "I like you Derek. I like you a lot. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Your feelings don't matter. This will not be happening again."

Stiles heart stops. He really doesn't mean anything to Derek. He allowed last night to convince him that he wasn't wrong for falling for the alpha because he also had feelings for him. Without saying a word Stiles storms out of the room. He finds the rest of his clothes neatly folded in the hall way. He grabs them as he heads for the stairs, not slowing his pace.

"Stiles, wait." Derek calls chasing after him.

Stiles makes it to the stairs before Derek grabs ahold of his arm.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Stiles yells, yanking his arm from the wolf. He quickly makes his way down the steps.

"Stiles. I'm sorry." Derek tries to grab him again, but Stiles is too quick.

"Don't you dare try to apologize. I am not some whore that you can just fuck on a full moon and think nothing of it the next day. I don't know what made you think so little of me. Was it because you knew I liked you? Did you just see me as an easy target to get what you wanted?"

Derek doesn't meet his eyes or open his mouth. Stiles turns to leave, but is met with Isaac.

"Everything okay?" He eyes them with worry.

"Can you take me home?"

"Yes." Isaac quickly escorts Stiles to his car. Reaving the engine once he peels out of the driveway.

Stiles can't stop the tears from staining his face. His anger leaving him as heartache sets in.

"Hey, Stiles. What's wrong?"

Stiles can only laugh at his own disappear. "I let myself fall for the wrong man. I let myself believe he had feelings for me. Only to find out I was just a piece of ass during the full moon."

Isaac's jaw tightens. "Fuck him."

Stiles laughs again. He was a fool to think anyone would love him after what he did.

"What's so funny?" Isaac asks mystified at Stiles' behavior.

"That I had hoped to find someone to love me. No one is going to love me. I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster."

Stiles laughs hollowly again. The rest of the ride is silent. Stiles doesn't even say goodbye as he climbs out of the car.

Going straight to the bathroom Stiles strips and jumps into the shower. He knows he is covered in Derek's scent. He has to get the smell off of him, even if he can't smell it. Its as if it is all over him. No matter how hard he scrubs, he can't get clean. The thought of the smell being inside him almost has him in a panic. How is he going to get rid of that? He eventually ignores it and goes back to rubbing the invisible scent from his skin.

When his skin is raw he turns of the water. Stepping out of the shower, Stiles stares at himself in the mirror. His skin is speckled with a few hickies and bruises from Derek's finger. The worst of all is the bruise at the junction of his neck. The mark of his shame, showing the world he is the alpha's piece of ass.

Anger boils inside of Stiles' chest. His fist is moving without his knowledge, the mirror shatters. Slowly Stiles comes back to himself. Flexing his hand he is surprised there is no bleeding. Grabbing a towel he wraps it around his hips, leaving the mess in the bathroom behind.

"Stiles, everything okay?" John calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad."

It is easy to slip back into the void. For Stiles to cut himself off from the world. He goes to work and makes it through everyday, though he is avoiding the pack. He is also different, he has a cold edge to himself. He doesn't speak much anymore. He thankfully doesn't run into Derek while at work. The only people that try to crack open his shell is Chris and his father, but even they can't get through the void. Everyday he sinks a little bit deeper into himself.

He is laying in his room staring at the far wall when there is a knock on his door. He looks to see Isaac.

"Hey, Stiles." Stiles only sits up in acknowledgment. "I'm not sure what's been going on with you lately. I know you and Derek had a falling out bu-" Stiles cuts him off with a laugh. Wait why does he find that funny? He must be delirious due to the fact that he hasn't slept in days. Stiles can tell his dead gaze is making Isaac uncomfortable, yet he doesn't care. "Anyway... Lydia is coming back tonight and we are going to go out to celebrate." Stiles blinks has it already been two weeks? "Do you want to come?"

Stiles can't seem to find his voice so he nods. Even through the void he still has a desire to see his queen. He has barely spoken to her since they have been away, not even bothering to tell her he and Derek slept together.

"Great! Now let's get you ready."

Isaac knows all to well if he leaves Stiles might back out. Stiles can feel the void starting to ever so slightly lose its edge as he dresses for the night out. He can feel himself coming back to his body in a way. Stiles presents himself to Isaac when he is fully dressed, silently asking for approval.

"You look good. Let's go." As they leave his room, Isaac glances into the bathroom and sees the shattered remains of the mirror. John had cleaned up the loose glass but hasn't had time to replace it yet. "What happened?"

"I punched it."

Isaac stops dead in his tracks. "Stiles, are you okay? You have been yourself and now your punching mirrors. Should we stay in tonight?"

Stiles turns. He knows Isaac is worried but he can't find it in himself to want to ease that feeling from the wolf. "Thought you wanted me to go see Lydia."

Isaac frowns. "Stiles, this isn't you."

Those words ring in Stiles' head.

"This isn't you, Stiles." Allison whispers fear in her eyes.

A snarl rips through Stiles' lips as he throws Isaac against the wall, arm pressed into the wolf's throat. "Don't you ever say those words to me again." Isaac's eyes flash gold, not in anger, but in fear. Stiles releases him and heads towards the door. "Let's go see Lydia."

Isaac slowly follows Stiles to the car. Heading to the club, they sit in silence.

"They are inside already." Isaac whispers, hurrying to the entrance.

Stiles walks into the pounding beat of the club, eyes scanning for his queen. When he finds her something in him breaks. The darkness inside him starts to seep away. He watches as Isaac says something in Lydia's ear before she makes her way over to him.

"Hey, Stiles." She says with a smile.

"Ldys." He has his arms around her in no time.

"Easy. I'm here. I'm not sure whats going on but I'm here."

"I was just believing in unreal fantasies."

"We will talk about it later. How about tonight you let this stress out with some fun."

Squeezing her one more time Stiles lets go of her. When he looks up, Lydia's pack is surrounding them. "I-I want to apologize for the way I have acted. I haven't been myself lately." The pack gives him an encouraging smile, all but Isaac. Stiles meets his eyes. "I want to apologize to you the most. You didn't deserve earlier. I hope we can still be friends." Isaac nods a small smile playing on his lips.

"So when is she going to get here?" Erica asks looking around.

"Who?" Stiles is confused. Weren't they here because of Lydia and Jordan?

"Derek's cousin is going to be in town for a bit. She arrives tonight."

Stiles swallows down his unease. Another Hale to deal with. Just great.

"Stiles motherfucking Stilinski." Stiles turns to see none other then Malia Tate.

"Malia?" A grin breaks across his face as he is enveloped by the coyote.

"You two know each other?" Liam asks.

Stiles pulls away from Malia to face them, but keeps an arm around her waist. "This is Malia Tate. We knew each other in college."

The pack looks at each other with uncertainty. Malia clears her throat. "Tate was the name I took when hiding from Peter and Derek."

Stiles' mouth goes dry. "You're a Hale?"

The coyote smiles shyly. "Sorry. I never thought you would come to Beacon Hills and figure it out."

Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. He... he dated a Hale.

"So you two were friends in college?" Erica asks.

Stiles and Malia share a glance. "Well yes, but we also dated at one point." Stiles admits.

"What!?" Half the pack exclaims.

Malia laughs. "Hey, Stiles' dick is the whole reason I stayed in college."

Stiles' face turns bright red.

"Well with that how about we start dancing." Scott announces clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Malia drags Stiles onto the dance floor. They begin to dance in a way that is familiar to both of their bodies. But Stiles' head isn't really into the music. Instead he is thinking on how Malia is the only one in the group that knows what monster he truly is. Isaac got a glimpse of it today, but Malia was there. She is the one that pulled Stiles off of Allison's body. She knows what darkness dwells in him, yet here she is dancing with him like nothing is wrong.

Malia turns to face him. "You're thinking too much." She whispers before nibbling on his ear.

"Malia." He moans softly. He is unsure on if he should go down this path, but she knows all of his weak spots.

Her nibbles travel down his neck until she bites softly at the crook of his neck. Stiles' grip on her hips tightens.

"Let's get out of here." He says through gritted teeth. He needs a distraction from the pain returning to his chest now that he is coming out of the void. And he knows Malia would do the trick perfectly.

One mischievous look from her and she is dragging him out of the club. Calling a taxi. Stiles crawls into the back seat, Malia right behind him. Malia plasters herself to his side as soon as they start moving. Their lips collide and Stiles can't hold back as his hands roam the once familiar body. Its easy to pretend that nothing has changed. That he and Malia are back in college heading to his apartment.

Quickly paying the driver they head inside. They barely make it to the couch before their shirts are off. Stiles' hands roam up to cup Malia's breast through her bra. He squeezes gently causing the coyote to moan. He leans back to look up into her face and stops.

He doesn't see the face of the woman he once dated, instead he sees his CEO's face. Her eyes, though they are not the same color, still remind him of Derek. Of the man that shattered his already broken heart.

"What's wrong?" Malia sits back, a frown on her lips.

"I can't do this?" Stiles' hands drop to her hips.

Malia thinks for a second. "Who is it?"

A sad laugh leaves his lips. Malia truly does know him. "Someone who doesn't even want me."

Malia huffs. "Well who ever it is is a fucking idiot."

Stiles laughs. Would she still say that if she knew it was her cousin?

Malia grins. "How about me and you have a cuddle night and watch some Netflix."

"That sound like a wonderful idea."

Malia leans down and kisses Stiles. Nothing of passion or want, but the kiss held understanding of just being them. A roar has them breaking apart.

"What the fuck?" Derek shouts.

Just then Stiles realizes where they are, Derek's mansion. Malia jumps off of him, but doesn't bother to put her shirt on unlike Stiles who quickly slips into his.

"What's your problem?" Malia asks crossing her arms.

"If you are going to have sex with someone you met at the club, do it in your room not my couch." Derek growls, eyes red.

What has him so pissed? Its not like he is jealous, he truly didn't want Stiles but for one night.

"I didn't meet Stiles at the club, we dated in college."

"That's why you stayed in college? Just so you can fuck some boy?"

Some boy. Stiles teeth grit as he stands. He isn't going to sit here and listen to Derek degrade him.

"Stiles don't leave, Derek is just being an ass." Malia takes a step towards Stiles, arm wrapping around his.

Derek snarls at the contact between them. "Do you just have a thing for Hale's? Are you going to fuck my sister next?" Derek spits out.

Stiles glares at him. "I didn't know Malia was your cousin until tonight." Stiles isn't sure why he feels the need to verify that.

"Yet that didn't stop you from coming home with her. That's sick."

"At least we are a hundred percent honest with one another. Unlike some asshole alpha I know."

"You really thought you could sleep with me and my cousin and think nothing of it? What kind of monster are you?"

At the word monster Stiles' whole world turns upside-down. Snapping his mouth shut he pushes past the disgusted alpha. He shuts the front door just as Malia begins to yell.

"So you're the fucking idiot!"

Stiles wants to call a cab, but then his eyes fall on the camaro. He'll show Derek what kind of monster he is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm

Stiles sits at the bar sipping at his drink. He had parked the camaro behind the club. Derek should know better then to leave his car unlocked, even in his own driveway. Stiles chuckles to himself, the alpha probably never thought anyone he allowed in the house could hot-wire a car. The pack isn't here, Stiles' eyes confirm as he looks around. When did they leave?

"Hello there." Stiles looks to see an older man sitting next to him. His blue eyes are stunning.

"Hi." Stiles gives a half-hearted smile before finishing his drink.

"Let me get you another."

Stiles watches the man. Something about him is familiar. Something in his features, but his presence also makes Stiles' skin crawl. The man is looking at him. Why is he looking at him? Oh yeah, he bought him a drink. Fuck how drunk is he?

"Thank you." Stiles mumbles before sipping at his new drink. Its sweeter then the last, but good. He notices a flower petal among the ice. Huh, he never thought he would like fruity drinks.

"So, I couldn't help but see you looking all gloomy. Care to share your thoughts?"

"Alpha Hale is a dick." Stiles grumbles around another gulp.

The older man chuckles. "I have heard he can be hard to get along with." The man sips at his own drink. "Do you work at his factory?" Stiles nods. "Do you think he does a good job running the place?"

Alarms go off in Stiles' fuzzy mind. Something isn't right. "Alpha Hale and I might not get along, but he is the best thing for the factory." Stiles didn't realize he had come off aggressive until the man raises his hands in surrender.

"I see. Well, I hope you have a good night." He smirks at Stiles before walking off.

Irritated Stiles drains his drink. The music starts to fade as he losses himself to the buzz.

_"Stiles?"_

Stiles spins in his seat to see a pale figure. Her brown locks hang dead on her shoulders, bruises incase her neck, blue lips pulled down in a frown as her dull brown eyes stare at him.

"Allison?" He breathes.

 _"Why?"_ Her voice is a hollow, almost ghostly.

Stiles swallows at her question. "Why what?"

She narrows her eyes at him. _"Why did you leave me behind? You know I wanted to come here."_

"A-Allison, you're dead." Stiles chokes out.

 _"And whose fault is that?"_ She snaps.

Tears prick at Stiles' eyes. "I'm sorry, I tried to fight him!"

_"You are the one that let him in!"_

"He was going to kill Malia if I didn't."

 _"So you picked a whore over your own sister!"_ She screeches.

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears, trying to drawn her out.

_"Don't you dare ignore me! You did this! Face me!"_

Stiles is being shaken. He opens his eyes to see Lydia.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

A sob escapes him. "She's right. Its my fault." Stiles' eyes stray form Lydia to Allison's sneering face behind her.

 _"Tell her. Tell her what kind of monster you are."_ She growls.

"Stiles, lets get out of here." Lydia's voice is a million miles away.

_"You know she will hate you when she finds out. That's why you haven't told her."_

Hands are on Stiles. Moving him off the stool and towards the door. Other voices join Lydia's, but Stiles can't hear them over Allison's ranting.

_"You had to be the one to live. Your worthless life survived and I died. How could you. How could you let him win! How could you allow him to make you a monster! Its because you wanted it, didn't you. You wanted me to die. You wanted to be the only child."_

"Stiles! Come back to me." Lydia has her hands on both sides of Stiles' face, forcing him to focus on her. "We are almost in the house but you have to stop fighting us."

Stiles looks around to see he is at the Hale mansion. Derek is standing in the front doorway, stepping on the porch, coming closer to him. Allison appears behind him.

 _"He knows what kind of monster you are. Why do you think he doesn't want you? You are worthless piece of shit that killed your own sister."_ She growls.

"No!" Stiles sobs. Pushing past Derek he goes on a frantic search for a place where he can't see the people who he loves hate him. Finding a bathroom he locks himself inside. He looks at himself in the mirror. Allison's corpse appears behind him.

 _"You did this. This is all your fault."_ She sneers.

"Ally, I tried to fight him." Stiles sobs.

_"That is not the part that makes you such a disgusting monster."_

A sob shakes Stiles so badly he struggles to stand up right. He can't stand to look at himself. With a scream his fist shatters the mirror.

 _"You can end all of this. You can stop being a monster."_ Allison whispers in his ear. Stiles' hand shakes as he picks up a shard of mirror and slices.

* * *

 

Lydia glares at Derek. "What the fuck did you do?"

The alpha looks ashamed. "I can't allow it to happen again."

Fury irrupts inside Lydia at the thought of what it implies happened. "I swear to fucking God Derek, I'm going to rip your balls off if you pushed him right back to his original state." Derek only frowns. "You of all people should be more considerate of his feelings!"

The whole pack watches the banshee tear into their alpha. Even Malia joins, allowing Stiles to have his space. Lydia opens her mouth to speak, but a pained scream cuts her off. Everyone is racing to the bathroom that the sound came from. Lydia tries opening the door, but its locked.

"Stiles! Stiles, let me in!" Lydia calls frantically.

Malia bangs on the door. "Stiles! It's Malia, let me in! Please!" Even Malia can't keep the desperation out of her voice. "I smell blood." She whispers.

Lydia's heart drops. What has he done.

"Move." Derek commands.

The girls step aside allowing Derek to kick the door in. Lydia pushes past him into the bathroom. Her hand covers her mouth as she gasps at the scene before her. The mirror shattered, Stiles leaning against the tub. Both hands sliced open with several different cuts, blood everywhere. His head rolls towards her, the smell of death is coming off of him in waves.

"He made me strangle her." He croaks. "He made me watch as my own hands squeezed the life out of her."

Lydia goes to kneel next to the broken man. "Oh, Stiles."

The man looks down at his hands. "That's not the worst part." A hollow sob leaves him. "He made me enjoy it. I actually liked watching her die. I'm a monster."

Tears prick Lydia's eyes. This is what her Stiles has to go through. Malia is kneeling next to them, towels in her hands. Without a word she starts to wrap Stiles' hands. He doesn't hiss in pain or even try to fight her. Its as if Stiles is no longer there. His eyes roll to her again.

"Thats why I'm a mistake. That's why he doesn't want me. Because I am a monster."

Lydia pushes a few strands of hair out of his face. "Stiles you are not monster."

His eyes widen. "How can you say that?" He chokes out.

Lydia gives a sad smile, tears falling down her cheeks. "Because I love you Stiles." She rubs his cheeks, he leans into the loving touch.

"She hates me, Lyds. Allison hates me. She told me to do it."

Lydia swallows. "No, Stiles. Allison doesn't hate you. What you were seeing tonight was not your Ally."

Stiles nods slowly.

"Lydia, me and Isaac can clean him up if you want to go figure out what the hell happened." Malia whispers.

Lydia turns to see Isaac standing behind her, ready to take her spot. She nods standing. Lydia goes outside the bathroom taking a deep breath. She waits until Malia and Isaac has Stiles upstairs before fixing Derek in a glare. She would give anthing if she could just scream.

"What the fuck did you do?" She stalks towards him.

"It was a drunken mistake." Derek defends. "The full moon was out and I had no control over myself."

Lydia grits her teeth in irritation. "That's your excuse?" She takes a step towards Derek, but is stopped when Jordan wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her from physically attacking their alpha.

"We all know you liked Stiles before the full moon. We could smell it on you." Erica states, clinging to Boyd the way Jordan is to Lydia.

Lydia can't begin to truly absorb everything that has happened tonight. Stiles falling apart, discovering him and Derek had sex, and that Derek pushed him away. Stiles should have talked to her about this. He should have trusted her enough to tell her.

The front door opens revealing Jack. All eyes go to the bartender.

"Jack, thank you for calling us." Liam coaxes the man farther into the room.

"I just wanted to check up on Stiles."

Lydia takes another deep breath. "Do you know anything about what happened?" She asks calmly.

"There was an older man at the bar. He bought Stiles a drink. I saw him slip something into the drink, before I could say anything Stiles was drinking."

"Do you know what he put in the drink?" Boyd asks.

Jake nods. "I took the petal out of the cup. Its a type of wolfsbane. It doesn't just affect wolves though, it can cause hallucinations with humans when consumed."

Derek swears drawing the attention back to him. "I think Peter is in town."

Lydia's heart speeds up. This is what they have been worried about. Her green orbs narrow at Derek. "He targeted Stiles because of you."

Derek bows his head in defeat. "I thought he would be too mad at me to make himself look like he was one of us."

Lydia huffs, pulling herself from Jordan's embrace. "You're a fucking idiot Derek Hale. Did it ever cross your mind that instead of pushing him away, you could have kept him close so Peter would have never had the opportunity to do this?" Derek doesn't answer. "You are going to fix this, Derek." With that Lydia heads upstairs to tend to her broken Stiles.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Malia huffs, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. Once his cousin gets an idea in her head, she is adamant about making it happen. "Why do you think this is a good job for him?"

"Because he has a spark. He is amazing with medicine. Plus Deaton needs an assistant. I have already talked to him and he has agreed to recommend him to the training program."

Derek opens his eyes to stare at her. She has already talked to Deaton? Without even running this by him first. "In Ireland. You want to send him away from the pack?" Derek can't keep the tightness from consuming his chest at the idea of sending Stiles across the world.

Malia raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you so against this because you don't want to send Stiles away?"

Derek growls softly. "I don't care where he goes."

"I don't evenhave to be a were to know that's a lie."

Derek grits his teeth together. He knows its a lie that he doesn't care about Stiles, but he isn't one to talk about his feelings with anyone. Even his family. "You don't find it weird that he has slept with both of us?" Derek blinks. He isn't even sure where that question came from.

Malia shrugs. "I love Stiles as a friend. Nothing more. Who he chooses to be with is his choice."

Derek sighs. He has to accept the fact that Stiles and Malia did have a relationship and it is over in the romantic sense. Though he can't keep the streak of jealous shooting through him when the image of Malia on top of Stiles. But doesn't that say something. That he does indeed have real feelings for the man? "I don't know what to do." He admits.

Malia smiles. "Just follow your heart."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Look where thats gotten me in the past."

"That's because you were following your dick, not your heart."

Derek can't help but chuckle.

The door to Derek's office opens drawing both Hale's attention. Peter Hale smiles widely at them as he saunters to his seat.

"Hello Nephew." He nods at Derek before turning to Malia. "Malia, it would have been nice to have told your own father that you were back from South America."

"I owe you nothing." The coyote growls.

"Easy, Malia. This is a formal meeting." Derek calms. Malia huffs but keeps her cool. Thank God, he can't have anything go wrong here. "What have you decided, Peter?"

"This company belongs to me. My sister came up with the idea for this company. Now that she has passed because of your doing I feel like this is my Hale legacy. I will not have you taking this from me to taint, the way you do everything else. Therefore I have decided that I will still be taking you to court to take what is mine." Peter speaks professionally.

Derek has to hold back his growl. His mother had been the one with the idea, but it was more of a dream for her. A dream that she had implanted in Derek's head when he was very young. He refuses to allow his deranged uncle to steal this place from here. "I am not sure the court will want to take a company away from the man that created it."

Peter's eyes darken. "You are not the oldest Hale. I should be the one in charge. I should be the alpha of this place."

Derek's eyes narrow at the statement as Malia snorts. "You should be in jail." She barks.

"Why are you here? Didn't you run away from this place when Derek offered you the chance to help run it." The father turns on his daughter.

"I am here to support Derek if you continue to follow through with taking him to court. I will even explain to them why I ran from the idea of running this place. Because I knew you would have more power to take it over from your own daughter then your nephew."

Peter scoffs. "We are going to a supernatural court. They will not trust the word of a coyote. A species known to be shifty and selfish."

Derek can hear Malia's teeth grit together. "Peter if you cannot keep this meeting peaceful you will be asked to leave."

Peter's eyes cut towards Derek. "You really want to go up ag-" A knock on the door has the wolf falling silent.

Derek's eyebrows furrow together, no one else should be at the meeting. The door slowly opens revealing Stiles. Derek's heart quickens at the sight of the man. His wolf waking from its slumber. The alpha's eyes go to his bandaged hands. Derek swallows, that was his fault. He pushed Stiles to his breaking point. It was his fault Peter targeted him.

"Shit." Malia hisses, turning wide eyes to Derek. "I told him to come in today. I wasn't sure when Peter would get here. I thought we would have time to talk about..." She trails off looking at Peter, not wanting him to know their plans for the spark.

Derek is about to ask Stiles to wait outside when Peter speaks. "Ah. Mr. Stiliniski, I take it you enjoyed your drink?" He all but purrs.

Malia is out of her seat and growling by Stiles' side.

"Stiles is this the man that spoke to you at the bar the other night?" Derek's voice is soft, not wanting to spook Stiles or show his anger towards Peter just yet.

Stiles' eyes shift between Peter and Derek. He looks so broken. Derek's wolf howls at the way Stiles shrinks into Malia's side. Hie wold wants to protect him, to keep him safe, to heal him and so does Derek.

"Yes." Stiles breathes.

Derek's eyes shift back to Peter. "You have not only admitted that you are the one that spiked Stiles' drink, and he also recognizes you. We also have another wiseness that will be able to identify you. That is not only an attack on one of my employes, but an attack on one of my pack members. I am sure the court will see my side of this situation more then yours." Peter's teeth grit as he strangle's back a growl. "Also I believe the court will want someone running this company that has been able to bring piece among all the surrounding territories, not someone who causes trouble where ever he goes. So you can either drop this whole matter and go far, far away of I can take you to court now."

Peter is out of the room with a string of curses. Passing a very stunned Stiles. Once the older wold if out of the room, Malia leads Stiles to a seat. The man can't take his eyes off Derek.

"I am sorry you had to be here for that. I never wanted you to face Peter again." Derek says terrified with how the encounter has effected Stiles.

"You called me pack?" He breathed. A light starts to enter his eyes making Derek's wolf's tail wag slightly.

"Yes. Stiles... I know things between us aren't the best and its my fault. Something I am determined to make up to you. But that doesn't change the fact that you are pack. You will forever be a member of the Hale pack until until you choose otherwise."

Stiles opens and closes his mouth several times. Tears leaking down his face. "Why? You know what I am. What I did."

Malia takes the man's hand causing Derek to whimper softly. He wants to be the one comforting him. The sound is only caught by Malia as she flashes her eyes at Derek.

Derek may not be able to comfort him physically, but he can try to verbally. "Stiles, this pack is made up of misfits. We have all thought we were unworthy at one point, but we all belong with one another. That now includes you." Derek's heart is beating so fast. Terrified he won't accept the offer.

The young man looks to Malia who smiles encouragingly. Then honey-suckle meets pale green. "Thank you, Alpha."

Derek's heart leaps with joy at the accepting title, but he can't help but think about how Stiles had said that title the night they were together. His dick starts to harden at the thought of that night. He snaps himself out of it. Now is not the time for that.

"Malia has come up with an idea." The wolf locks eyes with his cousin. "And I think it is something you might want to do." Stiles nods, listening intently. "Deaton needs help and he believes you to be a perfect fit. Tough you will need to be trained. He believes you have the spark to become a druid."

Again Stiles' mouth opens and closes, trying to find something to say. "Yes. I-I would like that very much."

Malia squeals. "I told you he would be up for it!" She points at Derek before jumping up and pulling Stiles into a hug. "You are going to be amazing."

Derek can't keep the smile from his lips. He wants to hug Stiles as well, but is unsure if that would be okay. Instead he gives instructions. "Great. We will get you on a plane as soon as possible once you've been accepted."

Stiles nods feverishly before leaving. Derek could still smell his excitement in the air. Something that truly amazed him is how no matter how dark Stiles' life might be, he is still able to get excited and be happy about something.

Malia smirks at him. "Didn't want to send him away, huh."

Derek sighs. "Whether I want him to leave or not, this is what is best for him. This is what he needs I realized."

Malia stands, stretching. "Do you ever think about what you need Derek?" The alpha doesn't meet his cousin's eyes. "Well I would try to make things right with your future mate before he goes to to Ireland."

Derek's jaw drops as he stares at his cousin. "What? H-How do you?" He can't even create a proper sentence through the shock.

Malia only gives him a toothy grin. "Because we are family. I see the look you get when you see Stiles. Its the same look Cora gets when she looks at José."

Derek just stares. Is Stiles really the one meant for him? It would explain why is he so drawn to him. Why even with all the shit they have been through he still wants him by his side. Derek... Derek just might love Stiles. The thoughts terrifies him. He needs a new subject to think about.

"How is Cora and José?"

"They are great. Cora is still learning how to be a pack mom, but José is a loving alpha."

Derek nods. He's happy his sister has found her happiness after all they bloodshed they went through. Even if that happiness is not in his pack. "When will you be leaving?"

Malia shrugs. "I'm not sure. I love South America and Cora's pack, but... I think I will stay here for a while. If that is okay with you."

"Of course. You are welcome here as long as you want. There is also a spot in the pack if you ever want it. And thank you for helping me with Peter."

"No problem." She stands to leave.

"Malia." Derek speaks before thinking. She turns raising an eyebrow. "How... how can I win him back?"

Malia gives him a soft smile. "Show him you care for him. All Stiles has ever wanted is to be wanted. A Marvel or DC gift wouldn't hurt either."

Derek nods and Malia is gone. He turns to his computer and pulls up some files, ready to start working, but mind keeps running to the thought of those honey-suckle eyes and wondering how he can make love for him appear in them.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles sighs. Never would he have thought that this small one roomed cabin would become a second home to him. Its been over three months since he arrived in Ireland. His skin is now covered in tattoos, an array of runes that hold magic to help him with healing. Several of those runes pertain to water. Thinking back Stiles is not surprised that his element is water.

Every Druid has an element. When Stiles' was revealed to be water, it proved he was indeed a healer. Only healers have the element of water. Does that mean Stiles can go all Avatar and control water? No, but he can manipulate it a little to help him with healing. The other ruins help with anything along with fighting, transportation, and even one advance his sense of smell. That rune is positioned right behind his left ear. Though the smell is not as good as a werewolf's, it is still inhumanly strong. Stiles figured it could help him with smelling diseases and even figuring out potions.

Stiles sits up, shivering slightly. He goes to put more wood on the fire. Of course they had to train in the hills during the middle of fucking winter. Stiles glances at the clock. No one would be up at this hour, so he can't Skype to pass the time. There is a knock at his door. Who the fuck would that be?

Going to open the door he is greeted with the sight of Theo. Another druid in training, though Stiles has a suspicion he will become a durach in the future.

"Fuck off." Stiles tries to slam the door in the man's face, but Theo stops him.

"That's not very polite."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "What part of I don't like you do you not understand?"

Theo smirks. "Here I thought healers were suppose to be kind and accepting to all that need them."

Stiles is one of the only healers in training that has any type of fighting skill. The teachers encourage learning magic across the board, but most just focus in their field.

Stiles' eyes narrow. "What do you need me for?"

"Well, I know when you came to camp you had bandages on your hands so I was hoping you could help me." Theo holds his hand up revealing a shitty bandage job.

Stiles sighs. "Come in." Theo steps past him into the warmth of the cabin. "Take a seat at the table." Stiles goes to the shelves and starts gathering some basic supplies. "What did you do?"

"Spell went wrong. Sliced my hand up pretty good."

Nodding Stiles place his supplies on the table. Grabbing a towel he gently places Theo's hand on it. Taking away the bandage Stiles just stares at the mauled flesh. It looks like he had had a fight with a meat grinder.

"What the fuck kind of spell where you trying." Stiles gets to work on sorting through the mangled flesh. Putting the mangled hand back together the best he can.

"It is kind of one I made up. Wanted to see what damage it could do."

Again, Stiles' thoughts go to durach. He doesn't even want to think about what Theo was practicing on. "Well I believe you got your answer."

Stiles stands, using his nose to find what potions he needs. Sitting back down after grabbing a bowl he begins to work his magic. Within thirty minutes Theo's hand actually looks like a hand with several scratches. Stiles re-wraps it with bandages.

"Don't use this hand for a few days. Give the magic time to heal the muscles." Stiles instructs.

Theo nods. "Thanks. So, do you have anyone coming to visit you next week?"

Stiles blinks at him blankly. "What are you talking about?" Visitors weren't allowed in the camp.

"They are allowing anyone who wants to check up on your progress come next week. You would know this if you had come to dinner instead of skyping whoever it is you always run off to talk to. I was just curious curious if any of your so called pack would be here."

Stiles glares at him. He juster fixed his hand, but he is still an ass about Stiles being in a pack. Apparently Theo has always wanted a pack and is super jealous that Stiles has one.

"I don't know. Now leave."

With a snicker and a comment Stiles doesn't even want to know, Theo is out the door.

Stiles sighs looking out the window towards the snow covered peaks. The sun is coming up. It will be time to begin his day soon. Stiles begins cleaning up. Thinking about whether or not he should tell Lydia she is allowed to come visit. He can't help but allow his thoughts skip back to the day he left Beacon Hills.

_His dad hugs him "You be safe. Remember that you are a smart kid." Stiles nods. "I love you kiddo."_

_John steps back allowing Chris to hug Stiles. "Your staff is packed and I put a list of hunters in that area in your bag. Call them id you need anything." Chris gives him a pat on the back before stepping away._

_Stiles turns to the pack. The only member they are missing is their alpha. Derek not being there is odd considering all the time he has texted and even showed up to Stiles' door. Trying to make up for what he did. Stiles was hoping the alpa would show, so he could see him one last time. Maybe even brave up and tell Derek he still felt the same and would miss him desperately. Maybe the reason the wolf has tried so hard to apologize is because he feels the same and not because Stiles is now pack._

_Stiles is soon distracted from his thoughts by being passed around the pack for hugs._

_The last person he holds is Lydia. "You better come back to me. I don't car how long it takes for you to train. You come back. You are apart of this pack, we will not allow you to abandon us."_

_Stiles nods wiping a tear from her eye. "I will never abandon you Lydia Martin-Parrish. You are my queen, someone I can't live without." Kissing her on the cheek, He takes a step back._

_He makes eye contact with every pack member before he speaks. "I am going to come back and prove my worth to this pack. I know I am already accepted and a member, but I want to prove to all of you that I can protect you and help you just as you have done for me." With that Stiles grabs his carry on and heads to load his plane._

_He turns to wave at everyone, but his eyes catch on someone standing in the back of the waiting area seeming out of place. His eyes lock with Derek's and he can't keep the smile off his face. He did come. He really came to see Stiles off. Stiles can't even be upset that the alpha is late. He waves at him and receives a small smile and wave back._

_Stiles boards the plane with a shit eating grin. As he makes himself comfortable in his seat his phone buzzes._

**_Derek:_ ** _I'm going to miss you._

_Stiles' heart stutters. Is this Derek's way of saying he has feelings about Stiles?_

_**Stiles:** _ _I'm going to miss you too Sourwolf._

Stiles grabs his phone. He can think of one person he would love to come visit him. After texting and calling each other over the past months they have even secretly become a thing. Making sure none of the pack knows until Stiles returns. A smile spread across Stiles' face as he sends the text.

 **Stiles:** Hey Sourwolf. I've got good news.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sexy Time Ahead.

Stiles can't hold back the excitement of having Derek coming to see him today. He has even been given the day off when it came to training. He still had other duties to fulfill but he had to wait for Derek to accomplish those.

A knock has Stiles sprinting to his door.

"Derek!" Stiles all but squeals before hugging the wolf.

Derek tosses his luggage bag into the cabin so he can wrap his own arms around Stiles. They have kept their growing relationship a secret. They wanted to get through things on their own and have everything figured out before telling the pack.

Stiles quickly pulls Derek inside, shutting the door. When he turns his lips are met with Derek's. A low moan leaves his throat as he is pushed up against the hard wood. His hands go to weave through thick, black locks, pulling Derek closer. A low rumble vibrates through the wolf's chest, the vibrations going straight to Stiles' cock.

Stiles comes up for air as Derek nibbles kisses down his jaw to the crook of his neck before scenting him. Stiles had never noticed, but Derek's scent is truly intoxicating. The smell of fresh pine, peppermint, and midnight air. The alpha's hips grind up into his.

"Fuck." Stiles breathes.

"I've been wanting to do this and more for so long." Derek growls.

Stiles is almost lost in lust when he remembers, "Wait." He pants. Derek stops everything, pulling back to look at him. "I want to do this too. Fuck do I want to. But I have to give you a tour and we need to go over some rules."

"Rules?" Derek asks raising an eyebrow.

Stiles nods, pushing  _his_ wolf back a little. "The teachers here are very traditional. Meaning we should be nothing but alpha and druid. So, outside these walls we must be professional."

Derek thinks before slowly nodding. "This is just until you are ready to come home, right?"

Stiles nods, a slight grin playing on his lips. He can't help but feel joy at what  _home_ means now.

"Okay. So why must you give me a tour? I feel like I already know the place with how you have talked about it in such detail." Derek teases.

Stiles punches the wolf in the arm jokingly. Moving past him he goes to tend the fire. "Another tradition, I must prove I have also become a decent druid before I am able to return home. Meaning today is very important. Also, If I am addressed by anyone here as Druid Stiles, its for me only. No butting in."

Derek raises an eyebrow before taking a seat on the bed. "What do you mean?"

Stiles plops down in Derek's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Here we have to uphold with proper proceeders. Basically saying, you are naturally my leader. I am to obey you, there is no equality in opinion in camp. This is also saying if anyone wants to speak or challenge me they have to address me properly. You are void until the matter is settled."

Derek nuzzles Stiles' jaw. "I like the idea of you having to obey me." He purrs seductively.

Stiles' pants become tighter at the thought. "Okay, if we stay here any longer I won't be able to give you a tour." He moans as he pulls himself out of Derek's lap.

The alpha pouts, but stands. "Let's get this over with so we can come back."

Nodding, Stiles grabs his staff before heading to the door. "This way, Alpha." Stiles leads Derek outside. The cool air greets his face as he takes a deep breath. "I never knew how much I was missing."

Derek stares at him expectantly. Waiting for him to explain.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. One of my runes helps with enhancing my sense of smell."

Derek's eyes grow big. "You mean you can smell scents? Like a werewolf?"

Stiles chuckles. "No, not as good as a wolf. I can't smell chemo-signals, but I can pick up on scents."

Derek stares at him for a bit before smiling. "Wow. That's amazing."

Stiles only rolls his eyes. "And to think none of this would have happened if I didn't start working for you."

Stiles watches as Derek's face drops. "A lot wouldn't have happened if you didn't come work for me."

The druid sighs, he wishes he could comfort him with touch, but any one could see them and he is too scared to face the consequences of breaking tradition. Meaning he would never be able to go home.

"Hey, the past is the past. I'm glad I met you, Alpha." Stiles hopes Derek can see the truth in his eyes, even if he can't say it. Though the man picks up on something else lingering in the wolf's eyes. Something that keeps appearing when he calls him alpha. Is it... hunger?

Derek clears his throat. "So, about this tour. Where do we start?"

For several hours Stiles shows Derek around camp. He introduces him to his teachers and even some of the other learning druids. They were just about to head to the training ring when Theo steps out in their path.

Stiles stops, narrowing his eyes. He can feel Derek's eyes boring into his back.

"Druid Stiles."

Stiles' heart starts to pump adrenalin through his veins. This is not going to be good. "Druid Theo." Keeping his voice steady he steps away from Derek. Praying his wolf will remember everything he said earlier.

"I believe you are not worthy for the pack that claims you." Theo shouts, grabbing everyone's attention.

Stiles' grip tightens on his staff. "My pack is my pack. I will not abandon them." Even as Stiles says the words he knows what is coming next.

"Then I challenge you, Druid Stiles, to determine who is truly worthy to be claimed as druid of the Hale pack." Theo straightens himself.

Stiles glances at Derek. He can see the red starting to bleed into the green irises, the tightening of the jaw.

Before Derek can do anything, Stiles speaks. "I accept your challenge, Druid Theo." Because if he didn't accept the challenge he would be giving his position to Theo. If they were back in Beacon Hills, things would be different.

Taking a deep breath Stiles focus' his energy. Feeling his runes starting to heat up as magic ripples through him. People start to gather. Theo's element is fire, a natural fighter. A water element has never won against a fire element in a challenge, meaning these are normally over quickly. Nothing special to watch. But the rumors of me being able to fight have reached almost every ear by the looks of the crowd.

Theo smiles as he charges. Magic ripples through the air as they battle. Stiles uses every spell he can think of to deflect Theo's magic. Channeling his power through his staff. When Theo comes close enough, Stiles attacks physically. Not giving him time to think of any spells. Stiles delivers blow after blow, though Theo dodges every one of them. Swinging his staff, Stiles is able to graze Theo's shoulder.

The fire druid moves swiftly, advancing past the staff and gaining a punch to Stiles' face. Stiles stumbles, Theo kicks the back of his knee causing him to fall. Dirt and snow fill his mouth as he slams into the ground. Before he can rise, Theo kicks his staff away and presses his foot down on the back of his neck. Just enough pressure or even a spell and Stiles is done turning his head, he glares up at Theo. The man only smirks, an evil glint in his eye.

Stiles' eyes find Derek, he can see the worry and restrain all over his face. He will not loose his place at his side.

Eyeing Theo, Stiles can't help but think about how he shouldn't have healed the bastard's hand. His hand. Though its almost been a week, the magic is still working on keeping the wound knitted together. It takes a bit for muscle to truly heal. Gulping down a deep breath, Stiles whispers the reversal spell. Soon Theo's hand starts to stain with blood causing the man to stumble off of him with a scream. Stiles quickly rises to his feet. Spitting out the dirt. Theo grips his hand tightly as it begins to fall apart.

"You will not take my pack from me." Stiles hisses before tackling the fire druid.

Straddling his hips, Stiles begins pounding on Theo's face. He doesn't stop until his knuckles are bloodied and Theo's nose is broken.

Rising to his feet he turns to Derek. Walking to stand infront of him he eases down onto his knees, bowing his head to the wolf.

He speaks softly. "Alpha Hale. I hope I have proved my worth. Though my foe is defeated I will not accept the victory until you deem me worthy of my position." Stiles stares down at his feet praying Derek will play his part correctly.

"Druid Stiles, you will always be worthy for the Hale pack."

Stiles' heart stutters. Slowly he rises. His eyes meet Derek's and there is no denying what is held in those green orbs, pure want. Stiles swallows, looking away quickly. He spots his favorite teacher. Going to him, he gestures for Derek to follow.

"Múinteoir, my alpha is tired and the recent event has not been very welcoming. May I cut the tour short and return to my cabin?"

Múinteoir nods. "Of course if that is what alpha Hale wants."

Stiles glances back at Derek who nods. Turning back to Múinteoir he bows slightly. "Thank you." Then Stiles is leading Derek back to the cabin.

Once the door is shut to the cabin, Stiles sighs in relief. "That bastard. I knew he was going to do something. I just knew he was." He grumbles.

Derek places a hand on the younger man's shoulder, gently turning him. "You were amazing." The alpha's hand cards through the druid's hair. "And extremely sexy."

Stiles looks up to see blazing red. Instantly his dick hardens. "Did you enjoy me submitting,  _Alpha_?"

The growl that leaves Derek sends chills along Stiles' spine. Ever so slowly Stiles takes a step back, eyes never leaving his wolf's. He lifts his shirt over his head. Revealing his ink covered skin. Loosening his pants, he lets the fabric pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. Derek's eyes roam every exposed part of him. The lust in those orbs have Stiles suppressing a moan. Finally, he slides his boxers off being sure to go agonizingly slow.

The last time he was this vulnerable to Derek, he had alcohol for courage. Tonight though its different. Tonight there is truly love involved. Taking a few steps towards the wolf, Stiles drops to his knees. Tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck, fully submitting.

"I'm yours, Alpha."

A snarl rips through the air as Derek pulls Stiles up before attacking his mouth. Then two both release moans as their tongues intertwine. Stiles allows Derek to have full control, not even trying to fight for dominance. Soon he is on the bed, pawing at Derek's clothes as the wolf settles between his legs. Derek quickly rips his shirt off only to return and reattach his lips to Stiles. The wolf licks and sucks a trail down Stiles' neck. Pulling sounds of pleasure form the younger man.

He pauses at the junction of his neck. Being sure to suck an impressive hicky there. Stiles bucks up wildly at being marked, something primal inside of him practically preens at the idea of the world seeing he is claimed. Derek grinds into Stiles, their cocks rubbing through the fabric of his jeans.

Stiles mewls. "Alpha, please." He pants.

Derek growls again, low and possessive. The sound alone almost has Stiles spilling his load. Derek removes himself from Stiles. Causing the younger man to whimper. Stiles can't take it anymore. Taking his length in his own hand he begins to pump. Derek's name spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck." Derek hisses.

Knocking Stiles' hand away he drapes himself over the druid. Skin to Skin friction has the heat between them thickening. Their mouths clash together as they rut against one another.

"Alpha, please! I need you in me!" Stiles begs. He won't be able to go much longer and he doesn't want to cum until Derek is buried deep inside him.

"Lube." Derek bites out in between sucking new marks into Stiles skin.

Mischief lights up in Stiles' eyes, ready to show Derek the spell he's been working on. Mumbling the words under his breath, he moans when he feels  _slick_  dripping between his cheeks. Derek's nostrils flare as the scent fills the air.

Within no time Stiles is flipped, face buried into the mattress, ass in the air as Derek's tongue is assaulting his hole. Moans and curses leave his mouth in a steady stream. Hips bucking back to fuck himself on Derek's tongue. When a finger enters him, he can't help but gasp. Derek thrusts into Stiles' tight hole a few times before adding another finger. Scissoring him open. Stiles is practically withering in pleasure. When a third is added and his prostate is hit, he cries out. Bucking wildly as he comes. Derek holds his hip tightly as he thrusts his fingers with Stiles movements, riding out his orgasm.

When Stiles calms, panting, Derek slips his fingers out of him. The druid moans as he feels the head of his alpha's cock rubbing against his entrance. Pushing his ass farther into the air, presenting himself for his lover. Stiles' hides his smile in the sheets as a growl rumbles through Derek. Then the wolf's thick cock is breaching his entrance and all he can do is mewl and fist at the sheets. When Derek bottoms out, he pauses. Allowing them both to catch their breath.

"You're so fucking tight." He pants.

"Fuck me, Alpha." Stiles says while wiggling his hips.

Derek's grip on him tightens. Pulling out only to slam back into him. Keeping the brutal pace, Stiles' cock starts to harden again. "Fuck yes!", "Harder!", and "Alpha!" spew from his mouth as Derek pounds into him. The wolf changes his angle ever so slightly, hitting Stiles sweet spot. A shout of bliss leaves Stiles' lips at the sensation. Amazingly he already feels his second climax rising. Derek's thrusts become erratic, growls and moans filling the air.

Releasing Stiles' hips, his hands run down the smooth skin of Stiles' back. One hand goes to tangle in his hair while an arm snakes around his chest. Derek jerks Stiles up causing him to kneel as he is held flush against the older man's chest. The new position has Stiles crying out in pleasure, white ropes streaming from his throbbing cock. As his ass tightens around Derek, the wolf's grip on him tightens. With a snarl, his wolf gives one final thrust spilling his load in him. The wolf bites down on his already bruised neck. Not hard enough to break skin. Stiles cries out again, dick sputtering with what cum he has left.

The two collapse on the bed, trying to catch their breath. With the fight from earlier and now this, Stiles is drained. He can barely keep his eyes open as his wolf pulls him close so they can spoon. The alpha nuzzles his lovers hair. Stiles hums in satisfaction, drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles wakes to his alpha nuzzling into his neck. "Good Morning." He whispers, running a hand through Derek's dark locks.

"Morning." Derek breathes against Stiles skin causing him to chuckle lightly. He can't help it it tickles. The wolf props himself up on his elbow, smiling down at the druid. "Last night was amazing."

Stiles nods. "It was well worth the wait."

"How did you do that... How did you make..." Derek trails off. Unsure of what to call it.

"How did I create slick?" Stiles supplies. Derek nods. "Its a spell I have been working on. I thought it would be better then lube. Plus I figured it would call to your wolf side." Stiles smirks when Derek answers with a slight growl.

The wolf's eyes roam along his body. "I knew you had tattoos, but I never thought they would be so sexy." Stiles' blood starts to rush to his groin at the tone of Derek's voice. "They are so enchanting, but this one." He lifts Stiles' arm, running a thumb over the black arrow. "Its my favorite."

Stiles' heart shutters to a stop. "What?"

He never thought anyone would like his tribute to Allison more then the runes on his body. The runes hold magic, hold power. They make him useful.

Derek nods. "Its means the most to you." He pauses. "I truly wish I could have met her."

Tears prick at Stiles' eyes. "Me too. She would have had your balls at first, but she would learn to love you."

Derek chuckles. "You know, Stiles. I love you."

For the second time Stiles' heart seems to stop. "I love you too."

Derek gazes into his eyes with such love, there is no doubt he is telling the truth. "I had a plan to tell you. To do something special, but after yesterday... I can't wait any longer. You will always have a place in my pack, Stiles. Not as our druid, but by my side... as my mate. Everything we have been through, I know I fucked this up before because I didn't know how to express myself. Now I know why I have always felt so drawn to you. Your meant to be my mate, my one and only. That is if you want to be."

Stiles' whole world is turned upside down at Derek's words. Did he really just ask him to be his mate?

stiles can't speak. The words aren't coming out. So he surges forward and kisses the wolf,  _his_ wolf. The two don't rush anything, they stay connected at the lips for as long as possible before breaking apart.

"Yes, I will love to be your mate. I want to wake up to you next to me everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

Derek seals their lips together again. They make out slowly and tenderly. Their love being expressed through their kisses. Stiles is the first to break away.

"As much as I would love to stay here and seal our bond. We do need to get ready. You still need to see me train."

Derek huffs, throwing himself onto the mattress like a pouting child. "Why do I need to see you train? I actually saw you in action yesterday."

Stiles climbs out of bed, ignoring the aches in his body. "I know, but its how they show you that I am learning or something. Okay, I'm not really sure why you have to but it tradition."

Stiles pulls on some pants. He goes to grab a shirt, but catches his reflection in the mirror. Stepping closer to the glass, stiles' jaw drops. Among his tattoos are several hickies. The worst being at the crook of his neck. Last time the site of Derek's marks on him filled him with shame and anger, this time is nothing but pride and happiness.

Stiles turns with a fake glare. "Just going to let me walk out of here with all these marks." He tries to sound mad, but can't.

Derek grins at him sheepishly. "I like my marks on you. Shows the world you're mine." He admits.

Stiles shakes his head. He can't help but think back to the night Derek apologized. The night everything between them changed.

_Stiles is packing. He can't believe he is going to Ireland in a few days. A knock at his door has him looking up. He is surprised to see Derek, of all people, there._

_"Hey, your dad let me in. Is it okay if we talk?"_

_Stiles nods. He hasn't spoken to Derek since the day in the office. He takes a seat on his bed, clasping his bandaged hands together. He catches Derek starring at them before looking away._

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

_Derek's green eyes seem to glue themselves to him. "I want to apologize for how I acted about everything."_

_Stiles' jaw drops. Is he being serious?_

_"I think you are so much more then just a piece of ass. I just... I have a hard time of showing emotion. I.. What I am trying to say is I shouldn't have let the full moon get the best of me." Derek stops talking, ringing his hands together. He hasn't moved from his spot in the doorway._

_Stiles swallows. "Derek, I forgive you. I truly do. I'm sorry too... for my past."_

_Derek shakes his head violently, stepping into the room. "No Stiles, you have nothing to apologize for. I know you have a past. We all do. My eyes... if they weren't alpha red they would be blue." Stiles' eyes widen. That means he has taken the life of an innocent. "Yes. I was young and stupid. Her name was paige. I thought I was helping her by getting someone to turn her, but instead I just made everything worse. So much worse. Her body rejected the bite. She was in so much pain... she asked me to do it. To take her life. It was the last thing I could do for her." Stiles couldn't help but have the erg to reach out to the alpha. "I'm telling you this because I know what its like to have a past that haunts you. I don't think you are a monster, Stiles. I never have and I never will."_

_Confusion covers Stiles' face. Is he hearing him correctly? "But, that night-"_

_"I know I said a lot of awful things, but I didn't mean any of them. I just got scared and..." The wolf sighs. "Do you think we could start over?"_

_Stiles thinks for a second, but any negative thoughts disappeared once he gazed into those green eyes. Stiles smiles broadly holding out one of his bandaged hands. "My name is Stiles."_

_Derek hesitates before smiling softly. Ever so gently he takes Stiles' hand in his. "Derek."_

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asks.

Stiles blinks out of his daze. "I'm thinking about how I'm going to cover up these marks my asshat of a mate gave me."

Derek sticks his tongue out, but gets up to get dressed. "What would happen if you didn't cover them up?" The wolf asks as Stiles slips a shirt on.

Stiles shrugs. "I'm not sure, but I can tell you this. I want to cover them." Derek's eyes flash for a split second causing Stiles to smile. "But today I have to."

Derek sighs before nodding.

Stiles slips on a jacket and scarf. Checking the mirror to make sure he looks presentable.

The two leave as if they have never touched each other intimately. Stiles leads Derek to the place he knows his teachers are gathered.

Once in their presence, Stiles bows. "I present my Alpha, Derek Hale."

All the teachers nod. Stiles' stomach flutters. What will he have to do to prove he is ready to leave?

Muinteoir is the one to speak. "Alpha Hale, normally we would put your druid through a series of tests to prove his worth, but I believe yesterday was enough of a display. It is your decision on whether he is ready to return to your pack." He flashes a smile at Stiles. "Alpha Hale, do you believe druid Stiles is worthy to return home."

"Yes." Derek speaks without hesitation.

"On behalf of all the high druid's, I Muinteoir deem you graduated from camp, Druid Stiles. You may return home with your alpha."

Stiles heart is ready to beat out of his chest. He can go home! "Thank you." Stiles starts to lead Derek away.

"Wait, allow me to escort you both back to your cabin." Muinteoir easily matches their pace. "You two better not wait to seal your bond when you return home."

Stiles splutters at the bold statement, but Muinteoir acts as if they are not talking about something that is illegal in the camp. "We aren-"

"Oh don't lie to me, Stiles. Granted you two have hidden it well, I believe I am the only one to notice. I suppose its because I know you so well. Its unlike you to wear a scarf or to be so careless and forget your staff."

Out of thin air Stiles' staff appears in Muinteoir's hand. That's when it dawns on Stiles that he never retrieved it after the fight with Theo. He was too worried about getting Derek back to the cabin, about making sure he was still apart of the pack.

"Thank you." Stiles says, his voice a little high pitched as he takes his staff.

"You know I wish you two the best. After today, don't ever hide the fact that you two are together. Be proud of it as an alpha pair should be." With that Stiles teacher leaves them.

Stiles gapes as the man leaves. Turning he sees Derek chuckling. "You find this funny?" Stiles squeaks.

Derek grins. "I can see why he is your favorite."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, Sourwolf. Let's get out of camp before we alert the whole camp that we are mates."

* * *

 

Theo listens to the pair. Where Stiles had taken the rune for supernatural smell, he had taken the one for hearing. He had never meant to catch the tale end of their conversation, but he is glad he did.

No wonder the fucking alpha had chosen Stiles, the healer, over him. If Stiles hadn't of reversed his healing spell he would have won. He would have made Alpha Hale have no choice but to pick him. Even though he lost, he was still the better fighter. The alpha had to of seen that. Theo just knew he was the better choice. The only reason he chose Stiles is because they are fucking.

That is not how this works. Oh no. Stiles is going to fucking pay. He is going to pay for denying Theo form having a pack. Theo grins as the two enters their cabin. Oh yes, once he is healed he will have his revenge on the fucking healer.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stiles, wake up."

Stiles slowly blinks back into reality, though he is quiet content to stay nuzzled up on Derek's shoulder.

"Stiles, its time to get off the plane." Derek nudges him again.

Finally Stiles sits up with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Noon." Derek unbuckles and stands.

That's when Stiles realizes they are among the last few left on the plane. "Dude, you should have woke me sooner." He scolds as he follows Derek, barely remembering to retrieve his backpack from the overhead storage.

"I tried." The alpha smirks.

Stiles only rolls his eyes. He didn't become a heavy sleeper until after him and Derek made up. When he thinks about it, that is around the same time the nightmares lessened.

They walk into the airport hand-in-hand as they go to retrieve their luggage. Beacon Hills airport isn't as busy as Stiles would have expected at this time.

"So where to first." Stiles asks, dragging his oversized suitcase around. He's impressed he was able to fit everything into the bag without using too much magic.

"Well, everyone is at work at the moment. Meaning my house is vacant if you would like to solidify any bonds."

Stiles can't help but laugh at Derek's not so subtle hint. "Okay, Sourwolf. But first can we stop by my house? I'd like to surprise my dad."

The wolf nods as he waves for a taxi. Stiles allows Derek to load their luggage as he climbs into the back seat, giving the driver directions to his house. Once Derek is seated next to him they are off. Derek's fingers intertwine with the druid's, causing him to smile.

"Its good to have you back here. It feels right."

Stiles presses a kiss to his cheek. "Don't get all soft on me, Sourwolf."

The alpha chuckles. Once they are at his house, they unload and send the taxi on its way. The police cursor isn't in the driveway, but Stiles' baby is. Dropping his suitcase he goes to run a hand over the smooth metal.

"I'm so sorry I've been away." He coos.

Opening the door he checks to make sure everything is okay as Derek loads their luggage into the back. He'll have to sketch some runes on the sides to protect her and make her the perfect vehicle for a druid.

"I worry about your relationship with that thing." Derek grumbles as he heads inside the house.

Shutting the jeep's door, Stiles chases after him. "She is not a thing!"

Once he is pass the threshold of the house he is pressed up against the wall. Lips crash against his causing a moan to rumble from his chest. He barely even hears the front door shut as his hands go to tangle in Derek's hair, pulling him closer. The alpha's hands push his jacket off before slipping under his shirt. Fingers skimming over his hardening nipples as his shirt is tugged up higher.

"Wait, what about my dad." Stiles pants between kisses. When Derek allows him to pull away his eyes glance at the door only inches away. Though when he meets Derek's bright green eyes, he can't ignore his cock as it hardens even more. "I wanted to do this in your,  _our_  bed."

Because the next time they have sex they are going to mate and Derek's bed will become both of theirs. Stiles doesn't want to push this off. Who knows what might happen if they wait too long, but the idea of being interrupted by his dad is not a pleasant one.

Derek sighs. "Fine."

Stiles presses his lips against his seemly. Too caught up in the kiss neither of them notice the front door opening. Derek pulls away, actually looking shy as John stops in the doorway.

"Stiles?"

The grins, going to wrap his arms around his father. "Surprise." He whispers.

John's arms wrap around him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dad."

Pulling back he smiles up at his father. The man hasn't changed a bit in the last few months. He is just as Stiles had left him. He knew his dad would be safe, but there was always a small voice in the back of his mind whispering about all the things that could go wrong.

"How are you back already?"

The three venture into the living area as they speak. "They deemed me worthy enough to return home. I am officially a full druid."

John nods. "That's great. So... I take it you two made it official."

Stiles' cheeks heat as he glances at Derek. How much does he tell him about how  _official_ they are. Turning back he sees his dad smiling at him. "Uh, yeah. We are official."

John chuckles. "I'm happy for you two." Stiles' heart flutters at the pride he sees on his father face. "Are you two staying for dinner?" John asks politely. but Stiles can see something else in his eyes.

"No, but we will be over tomorrow night for sure. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Melissa and Chris are coming over."

"Melissa as in Scott's mother?"

"Yes."

And to Stiles' amazement he sees a slight blush on his father's cheeks. He can't help but look back at Derek with an eyebrow raised. The wolf had never mentioned his father and Melissa becoming friends, good friends with the way the man is acting.

Derek only shrugs. "John, if you don't mind. I'm going to steal Stiles away."

John hugs Stiles again. "See you tomorrow, son."

"See you then."

Soon they are in Stiles' jeep heading to Derek's place.

"So did you know something was going on between Melissa and my dad?" Stiles questions.

"It wasn't my place to say anything."

Stiles huffs in a pout. They fall silent for a bit as he drives.

"You know during the mating claim I am going to have to bite you."

Stiles nearly swerves the car with surprise. He glances over at Derek to see nothing but pure worry on his face. How long has he been thinking about this?

"I know. If you're worried about turning me that won't happen."

They have had the turning conversation before. Stiles was very clear that he didn't want to be a wolf, it just wasn't him. He was meant to be a druid, a human, not a wolf. He had the suspicion that the whole reason Derek brought it up was because he might want to mate him. So he took precautions.

"What do you mean?"

Stiles tugs the collar of his shirt down slightly. "This rune right here keeps me from turning. I had it put at the crook of my neck because the magic is activated by breaking the symbol. Most people break it right away, but I wanted to wait... for reasons." He swallows thickly. Nerves fluttering in his stomach. "You know Derek, even if I couldn't find a way to keep me from turning, I would accept the claim. I would turn... for you."

The car is silent for a bit causing Stiles to look over at Derek. The alpha has a smile on his face with lust in his eyes. Stiles' cock gives an immediate twitch at the look of hunger.

"When we get back. I am going to fuck you on every hard surface I can find." He growls.

Those words have Stiles pressing on the gas pedal. Trying to get to their destination faster. As soon as the jeep is parked and they are inside the mansion, Stiles world becomes a blur of shredded clothes, lips, hands, and growls. He can't hold back the moans as Derek maps out every inch of his body with his teeth, nor can he keep the smirk back when he causes Derek to howl in pleasure as he sucks him off. Their skin create the perfect friction as they find a rhythm all their own. They were made for each other, made to love, to care for, to hold one another.

As Derek's thrust become erratic, Stiles is dragged closer to the edge. With one final hard slide of the alpha's cock over his prostate, his orgasm takes him. When Derek follows him into the haze of bliss he sinks his teeth into the crook of his neck, causing him to scream. Not out of pain, but out of pure pleasure as the bond clicks into place. They lay there panting, Derek licking at the claim mark every now and then.

"That was amazing." Stiles breathes.

His whole body is shaking. Not just from the magic coursing through his body, keeping him from turning, but from the bond settling into place. He can feel Derek's presence physically and mentally. He can even receive a few emotions from his mate now and the emotions he is receiving is nothing but pure love.

Derek rises off the bed to retrieve a wash clothe, wetting it before returning. As he starts to clean Stiles, his body slowly stops shaking. Though as the shakiness leaves it is replaces with exhaustion. The druid can barely keep his eyes open.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek has him in his arms all of a sudden, spooning him.

"Yeah, magic jus' takin' 'lot outta me." He slurs.

"Sleep, I got you."

And for the first time since Allison's death, Stiles truly felt at peace. He stops fighting sleep and allows himself to be pulled into the darkness.

He is woken by someone cooing "I knew it!"

Derek growls at whoever, cuddling closer to Stiles when the door shuts. The druid, still exhausted from the magic, drifts back to sleep.

The next time he wakes he is alone. He might have panicked if he didn't feel Derek through the bond. Slowly he rises, wincing slightly at the soreness where his neck meets his shoulder. He feels groggy and weak. He knew the spell would take a lot out of him, but he didn't expect to be this unsteady.

He goes to the bathroom, glancing at the mirror as he passes. Now accompanied with the hickies is the claim mark. His chest swells with pride at the sight of it. Once finished he pulls on a pair of boxers and one of Derek's shirts, enjoying having his mates scent on him even more. Following the smell of food, Stiles makes is way downstairs.

He is greeted with a full kitchen. The whole pack is present as they prepare a meal. Thankfully the kitchen is very spacious so they don't have to crowd each other too much. He watches them with a smile. Derek growling every time someone steals food from his cooking station. Lydia giving stern instructions to Erica and Malia. Kira laughing at whatever Scott said. Boyd, Parrish, and Isaac doing their best to avoid the mayhem. And Liam waiting patently for his next order.

This is his pack. He truly is apart of all of this. Not just as a weak human or even a druid, but as the Alpha's mate. He is the pack mom to this amazing group of people. This is his family. They all pulled him out of the darkness he use to reside in.

Derek is the first to notice him, a smile breaking across his face. Making his way over to his mate, he wraps Stiles into his arms and kisses his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but good."

Derek leans in to kiss him, but is shoved away by a very determined Lydia. "Oh no. You got him all to yourself these past few days. I haven't seen him in three months. Its his best friend's turn."

Stiles can only laugh as he pulls the banshee into his arms. Taking in her scent. Its not as sweet as Derek's, but it screams pack and home. "God, I've missed you, Lyds."

Soon more pack members are surrounding him, touching him, scent marking him. He is engulfed with their love and smell and everything feels absolutely perfect. He was meant to be here. Meant to mate to Derek and become apart go this pack.

Allison would be proud.


	16. Chapter 16

In less than two weeks Stiles is settled in at the factory as the medic. So fat nothing serious has happened. Though Stiles has noticed how more people acknowledge him. More nods, more hellos, its as if they can sense that he and Derek are mated. Which makes sense since he and Derek are covered in each other's scent. His dad, surprisingly, took it quiet well when he told him he was moving in with Derek. Stiles shouldn't be surprised, he is twenty-two, he should be moving out.

He looks up when his door opens. Two wolves with a millpond one between them. The injured wolf has a foot that is a bloody mess.

"Put him on the cot." Stiles is already moving, grabbing what equipment and potions he needs. Rolling over to the cot in his chair, he pulls the injured wolf's jean back. "What happened?"

"Crate fell on him." One of the wolves answered.

Stiles nods, pulling the smashed shoe off the shattered foot. The wolf whimpers.

"What's your name?"

"Aaron."

"Well, Aaron, this is going to hurt. I need to reset the bones before your body starts to heal itself." Stiles waits for Aaron to nod before he begins.

Using the right potions to slow the healing process while he works, Stiles starts to reset the malformed foot. The two uninjured wolves have to hold Aaron down while Stiles digs his fingers into the swollen flesh. Doing his best to find every shattered bone, he recreates a healthy foot. When he is finished he pours another potion over the skin to help speed the healing process back up.

Leaning back into his chair he sighs. "It will be about twenty minutes before you are able to walk normal." Aaron nods, features returning to human. Stiles hadn't even noticed he had wolfed out. Turning to the other two wolves, "Thank you for bringing him and helping. I'll take him to Derek and have him back on the line soon."

The both nod before leaving.

"So Alpha Hale really did mate a human." Aaron mumbles.

Stiles nods as he starts to process of cleaning up. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I just know a lot of people weren't expecting him to take a mate at all."

Stiles laughs. "I can see that." Turning back to the wolf that is now sitting up, Stiles notices a question in the brown eyes. "What?"

"Why are you still human? Did he not give you the mating bite yet?"

Stiles pulls the collar of his shirt down, showing the pale white scar that runs between ink. "Magic can do a lot of things when handled right."

Aaron's jaw drops. "So you must be powerful."

Stiles shrugs, feeling uncomfortable discussing his powers. "Do you care to tell me what happened?"

Aaron suddenly turns embarrassed. "Well, Tony normally helps me move the crates, but he wasn't here so I thought I could do it on my own."

Stiles sighs. Out of all the safety training, they always specify not to do a two man job alone. "Hopefully you've learned your lesson."

The wolf nods, eyes wandering down to his foot. Slowly he starts to wiggle his toes, only wincing slightly. Within minutes, Aaron starts to put pressure on it. Soon he is standing.

"If you can walk, then I believe we can head to Derek's office."

Grabbing him a flipflop, Stiles leads Aaron out of the medical office. The wolf only has a slight limp. Stiles chuckles to himself. Almost a year ago he was making the same trip. Stiles knocks once before opening Derek's door. The alpha looks up from his computer, a small smile on his lips.

"Stiles." He greets.

"Hey, sourwolf." Stiles is grateful Derek doesn't mind the informality between them while at work. He likes keeping Mr. Hale and Alpha strictly to the bedroom, the only time he will willingly submit. Outside the bedroom, they are equals. "I have an employee here that needs to fill out an accident report." He leads Aaron into the room.

"Thank you." Derek nods, dismissing him.

Stiles is making his way back when he bumps into Lydia. "Sorry, Lyds." He notices she isn't even looking at him. In fact, she is just staring off into space, her eyes glazed over. "Lydia?" He asks again placing a hand on her shoulder. Gently he shakes her. "Lydia, what wrong?"

Finally her green eyes land on him. Opening her mouth she lets out a glass shattering scream. Stiles drops to the ground, hands over his ears as he tries to block out the sound. He forces his eyes open through the pain, vaguely aware of blood seeping through his fingers. He watches his friend scream and has no idea what to do. Eventually she stops. As her mouth clamps shut, her body begins to collapse. Stiles is just barely able to roll under her in time, allowing her to fall on him instead of the cold, hard floor. Footsteps echo in the hall, but Stiles ignores them as he sits up.

His main attention is on Lydia. Her face is pale, eyes glassy and distant. Her skin is ice cold. Its as if she is dead. The image of Allison's lifeless body flashes before him. No, she can't be dead. Panicking he place a hand in front of her nose, she's breathing.

"Lydia." He whispers. "Please, wake up. You need to wake up." She might be breathing, but she looks too much like death. The idea that he is loosing another friend seeps further into his heart.

A hand is places on her forehead that is not his. Looking up he sees Jordan.

"Let me take her. She won't be waking up for a while." The hellhound cradles his wife in his arms as he swiftly takes her away.

Stiles doesn't move. She looked too much like Allison. What would he do if he lost her? If he lost any of his new family?

"Stiles." Derek's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. His whiskey browns meet concerned greens. "Are you okay?"

Stiles opens his mouth and closes it several times. Trying to figure out how to get his jumbled thoughts into words.

"Hold on, let me go get a paper towel." Then Derek is gone. Stiles barely notices as he is consumed with grief of what ifs. Soon Derek is back, whipping the side of his face with a wet paper towel. "Fuck, Stiles how close where you to her?" Stiles just blinks at him. "Stiles?"

"She... her face was so pale... so cold... like Allison." As soon as the name is leaving his lips he is scooped up in Derek's arms.

If he was in the right state of mind, he would protest. Derek takes them to his office, shutting the door and settling into his chair with Stiles in his lap.

"Lydia is going to be okay. That was just a powerful omen." Derek assures as he cards his fingers through Stiles' hair.

The druid only nods. Its getting close to the year marker of Allison's death. He thought he was doing better with handling the grief, but obviously not. Stiles buries his face in the crook of Derek's neck, breathing in his scent. He is so grateful he chose to enhance his sense of smell. He would be lost if he could never smell his mate like he is able to now. Nothing can calm him more then breathing in Derek. There is a knock at the door, but Stiles doesn't move.

"Send everyone home. Contact the surrounding alpha's. Give them the information that we have and tell them we will prepare for a meeting as soon as Lydia is awake." Derek doesn't even give who ever a chance to speak.

Once the door is shut again, he continues to run his fingers through Stiles' hair. Stiles takes a few more deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, sitting up.

"You're fine. Are you going to be okay for the meeting?"

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up. "You want me at the meeting?"

Derek nods. "You're the pack emissary and my mate. Though I won't ask you to be there if you don't want to."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Its not the omen, or the situation that got to me. It was just how Lydia looked." Stiles shuts his eyes, desperately trying to push the image of Allison out of his head. He needs a cleat mind to think.

"Lydia will be friend. This has happened a couple of times when a lot of death is heading our way." Derek grimaces.

Stiles opens his eyes with a frown. "What do we know so far?"

Derek rolls to his computer and doesn't give Stiles a chance to move. He pulls up three files. Each holds information about an employee.

"These employees are the only ones not to show up for work in the past week. The first two are considered missing. Given Lydia's scream, I'm not too confident on the outcome."

Stiles notices the last employee's name is Tony. "Is there a connection?" Stiles doesn't like how the number is 'three' right now.

"They are all werewolves and work here. That's all I know of."

Stiles bites his lip. That's not a normal connection for a sacrifice, but its too early to rule it out.

"Do you know something?"

"Possibly. I want us to find the bodies before I say anything."

Derek nods. "I need to make some calls and talk to the three alpha's involved."

"The wolves aren't from the same pack?"

Derek shakes his head. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you are thinking?"

Stiles sighs. "No, because I don't want us to get too stressed over something that might not be happening." He looks at his mate. "I'm going to go to my dad's. Text me when you start home." He gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

Going to his dad's he keeps turning the recent information over and over in his head. There had to be a different connection of they have been used as sacrifices. True anything can be used as a sacrifice, but Stiles is mainly worried about what they might be dealing with if they are connected. Maybe it is just a coincidence, but that's a hell of a coincidence if it is.

Entering the house Stiles finds his dad with Melissa in the kitchen. "Stiles! What are you doing here?" John asks.

"Lydia screamed. Everyone got let off work."

"Does she know who?" Melissa asks.

Stiles shakes his head. "No, but we are worried it has to do with three missing workers."

John frowns. "Here to get your mind off things?"

Stiles smiles. His dad knows him so well.

"Well, I am teaching your father how to make a true latino dinner. You want to help?"

Stiles nods. For the next hour the druid is engulfed in cooking while cracking jokes. Scott shows up at one point, pouting that he wasn't invited right away. Melissa throws flours at him, telling him to cheer up. That is how a food fight begins. After everything calms down and they have cleaned up, they sit down to eat. Stiles watches how easy all four of them interact. How they are acting like a family. He could easily see Scott being his brother and Melissa his step-mother. Stiles and his father's eyes meet and his smiles, showing his approval. Hopefully his father won't wait to long on making them official, because Stiles would like this to become a weekly thing.

Looking down at his buzzing phone, Stiles notices a text from Derek.

**Derek: Heading home. Lydia is awake.**

"Hey, I need to go." Stiles stands. "Thanks for dinner." He waves at Melissa and his dad.

Scott follows him out. "Heading home?"

Stiles nods. "Lyds is awake."

"See you there." Scott says heading for his own car.

Once at the Hale mansion, Stiles rushes in to find Lydia in the living room. He pulls her into a tight hug. "You scared me." He whispers into her hair.

"Easy. I'm okay." She soothes.

Releasing her, he looks her over to make sure she isn't lying.

"Stiles. I'm fine." Lydia takes his hands in hers and squeezes reassuringly.

Stiles swallows before nodding. "So what did you predict?"

Looking around he notices Derek is in the recliner. He smoothly slides into his mate's lap, watching Lydia do the same with Jordan. The rest of the pack seems to have disappeared. More then likely listening from another room.

"Its the three employees." She confirms.

Stiles' stiffens. This is leading to what he fears. "Do you know how they died?"

"They were strangled. But... more death is coming. I know it is. I just can't tell who yet."

Fuck. Strangling is the first part of the threefold death. "Have the bodies been found yet?"

"I'm going to look for them tonight." Jordan explains.

Stiles nods. While Lydia predicts death, Jordan finds the dead.

"Is this enough information?" Derek asks quietly.

Stiles frowns. "I need to speak with the Alpha's of the dead wolves."

Derek nods. "We have a meeting with them tomorrow at noon."

Sighing Stiles decided to tell him what he is thinking. "I'm not sure yet. I need to see the bodies, but I'm worried they might have been sacrificed. Three is a powerful number for dark magic."

"Sacrificed? Why would someone want to do that?" Lydia asks.

"I don't know. That's why I need more information. To see if its true. Only then can I tell why its happening and what we are dealing with."

"When we figure this out we will need to contact all packs, covens, and employees. If my workers are being targeted for sacrifices, they need to know. We will shut the factory down for now. I will not put them in danger." Derek growls softly.

They sit in silence as Stiles watches the stress build on Derek's face. "Hey, lets get ready for bed."

Stiles leads Derek to their bathroom. Turning on the shower, he starts to strip his alpha. Then he allows Derek to do the same to him. Pulling Derek under the warm spray of water he starts to clean his mate. There is nothing sexual about the act, just sweet tenderness. They take care of one another, making sure to massages and run their sappy fingers over every expansion of skin. Calming one another with touch.

When they step out of the shower, Derek dries them both off before pulling Stiles into bed. They curl up under the sheets together. Stiles being Derek's perfect little spoon. They don't bother to dress, skin to skin contact is what they need right now. Stiles entwines his fingers with Derek's, humming softly with happiness.

"No matter what happens, we are in this together." He mumbles before sleep takes him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Deaths Ahead

Sitting around the table in the meeting room of the Hale mansion has Stiles feeling uneasy. The bodies haven't been found yet and three alphas are in his territory that are on the verge of emotional instability. Jordan had shifted and ran into the woods just moments before the first alpha arrived. Meaning he finally got a lock on the dead betas.

Stiles eyes the three alphas as Derek speaks to them, explaining everything they know so far. The oldest alpha present is Alpha Conner. His white hair is slicked back as pale blue eyes crinkle with grief. He would be considered a wonderful santa clause if he didn't have such a snarking attitude. His emissary is a lot easier to talk to. A young hispanic wolf in her early twenties. Stiles learned at camp that emissaries are not always magic welders. They just need to be good with people.

The McCoy alpha is a stiff woman. She has her hair pulled into a tight bun, with her thin lips pressed together tightly. Stiles wonders if he were to tell her the best joke he knows if she would even be able to laugh. Her emissary is an older woman, someone like Deaton, with grey in her wild red hair. Where her alpha is stiff, she is as free as the wind. The two seem to balance each other nicely.

Alpha Cilone is the one Stiles likes solely from observation. His nerves has him constantly messing with his glasses. Stiles has never heard of a werewolf needing glasses, but he remembers Derek telling him Cilone was not a born wolf. Perhaps he keeps the spectacles to remind him of his humanity. His emissary, also his mate, has to put his tanned hand on his knee to stop it from bouncing. Their eyes meet several times while listening to Derek speak.

The door bang open, causing them to jump, wolves' eyes glowing and teeth bared. Stiles has magic humming in his veins with out a second thought, though he tries to calm himself at the sigh before him. Jordan breathes heavily as glowing molten orange eyes watch them. Fangs peak out from behind his lips while his clothes are charred revealing too much blackened skin. He seems to be struggling with himself, struggling with the power coursing through him.

"I found them." He growls.

Lydia appears from behind him, positioning herself in front of her husband. Gently she tugs his face down to look at her. "Hey, baby, how 'bout you come with me and calm down." She whispers.

The burning orange seem to devour the banshee. Jordan steps closer to her, pressing himself against her as a possessive growl rumbles from his chest. Lydia doesn't fight him, instead she uses his need to be close to her to lead him away. Giving a last glance at Stiles, "They are in the dinning room." Before she is disappearing with the hound.

"What was that?" Alpha Conner barks.

"The hellhound can be hard to reel in sometimes. Its more powerful then any wolf. As long as we have Lydia we will be fine." Stiles sighs while standing.

"How does that work?" The McCoy emissary asks.

"She is his wife. His human side will always recognize that. The hellhound will always protect the banshee. They aren't mated like wolves, but they are bonded." Stiles glancing at Derek. Making sure this information is okay to release. The alpha nods his approval.

"I knew you liked to collect stray, but a hellhound? Really, Alpha Hale?" Alpha Conner snarks.

Stiles glares openly at the alpha. "The hellhound is the reason the betas are found." If he was a wolf, he would be growling.

Derek places a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Giving him a pointed look that Alpha Conner approves of, though Stiles can feel the true emotions through their bond. It may look like the alpha is reprimanding his emissary for his behavior, but truly he is sending out waves of approval through their mating bond. Proud that Stiles is defending his pack.

Derek leads them to the dinning room in silence. The chairs have been removed and a white sheet lays over the hard wood. The beta's could be mistaken for sleeping peacefully on top of the table if it weren't for their blood coated throats. Stiles' pack is no where in site. Many of them are stationed around the property, looking for anything that could be deemed as danger. While the rest are off in other rooms, listening, waiting to be needed.

The alphas go to their betas. Soft sobs fill the room as they grieve. Stiles notices Alpha Cilone goes to the one he learned this morning is Tony. He gives them their time. He can see their throats were slit, after death since they were strangled. He needs to know one more thing before he can be certain of the magnitude of magic they are dealing with. He watches the alphas trying to decide which would be the best to approach. Alpha Conner is a no. Alpha McCoy hasn't shed a tear but her eyes haven't left her beta. Fingers mechanically threading through her hair. Alpha Cilone allows the tears to fall as he mourns his beta, hopefully he is the best bet at allowing Stiles to touch his dead beta.

Slowly Stiles approaches. Lost blue eyes tented with alpha red meets his. "May I?" He gestures to Tony.

The alpha nods, stepping back into the embrace of his mate. Stiles is gently as he begins to rubs a hand through Tony's thick brown locks. Once his fingers find the wound he pauses. Feeling more throughly he confirms its a bash to the head.

"Fuck." He breaths before going to the others. Not even bothering to ask permission before running his fingers through their hair, too caught up in his growing panic. They all had the same wound.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." His eyes keep jumping from all three bodies. They were two males and one female, different ages, and different packs.

"What is it?"

Ignoring Derek Stiles turns to the alphas who are staring at him trough narrow eyes. "Were they virgins?" They hesitate, but shake their heads. "Teachers in any way?" Only one nod. "Parents?" All shake their heads. "Warriors?" Every alpha nods.

"Fuck!" Stiles nearly shouts.

"Stiles." Derek growls. Whiskey eyes snap to red. "Explain. Now."

"Threefold deaths. They are sacrifices performed by a darach to gain power."

"How." Someone asks, Stiles isn't even sure who. He can't stop looking at his alpha's red eyes, the color grounding him.

"A dark druid is known as a darach. They have several rituals that deal with dark magic, but sacrifices such as threefold deaths are for gaining power. They have different groups to sacrifice. Three virgins, parents, warriors, teachers or healers. The victim is strangled before their throat is slit and head is bashed." Stiles words come out quick and tight.

"This is what you were suspecting? That we were dealing with a darach?" Derek asks softly.

"I was hoping I was wrong. That possibly it was a rogue witch or something. A darach that can take down three werewolves before the gained power... we need to stop it before it strikes next. Before it becomes too powerful." Stiles takes a deep breath, finally breaking contact with his mate.

Derek runs a hand over his face. "Do you know who it will attack next or any idea on who it might be?" Stiles shakes his head. Derek turns to the other alphas. "I would like to ask for you to stay here. I don't want any more death by bringing in more of your pack into the territory or risk you getting attacked while leaving. We have guest rooms and your dead will be treated with respect."

"Thank you." Alpha Cilone stands a little taller.

Stiles watches as the foreign alphas reign in their grief. They understand that they are in a war zone now and can't leave. They are stuck to defend themselves without their packs. Derek falls into alpha mode with the others, trying to figure the best way to play over night host for three alphas.

Stiles can't stop staring at the bodies. Who is here? Does he know them? Why are they here? Why go after Hale & Co. employees?

"I'm going to go check up on Lydia and Jordan." He says before leaving the room.

He knows Lydia and Jordan shouldn't be bothered for a while. Lydia had told him once that the best way to bring Jordan back from the hound is by connecting like a couple AKA sex. But he needed an excuse to leave. He wanders into the library, trying to think without any lingering eyes or smell of death. He isn't sure how long he is lost in thought when his head snaps up as he hears someone enter the room. His eyes widen when he is greeted by a naked Lydia.

Her hair is in a tangled mess and hickies adore her body. Her body shook as she stared at me. He would rush to cover her, but the glazed over look in her eyes has his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He's seen that look in her eyes. Its the same look she had yesterday, just right before she sc-

Lydia's mouth drops open as she screams. Stiles covers his ears as his chest tightens. His eyes waters as he stares at the banshee. Her seeking him out only meant that death surrounds him. He or someone he loves is going to die. When she stops screaming, she turns leaving the room without a word. Stiles jumps up, following her, ignoring the blood running down the side of his face. Lydia leads him out to the back porch, wear Scott is standing. The beta is startled at the sight of her before he and Stiles are covering their ears as Lydia screams again.

Just as she stops Jordan barrels out the back door clad in nothing but boxer briefs. He wraps his wife up in the sheet he been carrying, trying to sooth her as tears streak her face. Soon everyone, including the foreign alphas, is in ear range.

"Lydia, am I going to die?" Scott rasps.

The banshee's green eyes cut between Stiles and Scott. "Your parents." She rasps.

Stiles is sprinting to his jeep without a second thought. He doesn't even register Scott jumping into the passenger seat as his tires squeal. He has to make it in time. Lydia is a predictor of death. His father isn't dead yet. He has to get there in time. He has to.

"Mom is with your dad." Scott growls around fangs.

Stiles only presses on the gas harder. He has to save them both. He has to save his future family. Melissa is meant to be his step-mom, Scott is meant to be his brother, and his dad is meant to be happy. He has to make it. He has to save them.

He barely put the jeep in park before Scott is barreling out of the door. Stiles' feet hit the ground running though he stops dead in his tracks when a grief stricken roar shakes the house. Slowly, as if he isn't even in his own body, Stiles enters the house. The stench of blood has his stomach churning. Entering the living room he is greeted with the site of three lifeless bodies, restrained and bloody. Scott rocks Melissa in his arms, whines and sobs raking his body.

Stiles drops to his knees as he takes his father into his arms. His body is still warm, the blood still oozing from his neck. This was done recently. If he had just been a little bit faster he could have made it. He could have saved them. Stiles' blurry sight goes to Chris. His child is already gone. He has no one to rock his cooling body. Tears stain Stiles' face as he looks down at his father's brown eyes. The eyes that looked at him only yesterday with such love and life. He should have hugged him before he left, he should have brought him to the mansion.

A sob breaks from his lips. No longer able to control himself, he is snapped back into his body as agony takes him. Sobbing freely he buries his face into his father's bloody hair. Whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Rocking him as he desperately wishes he didn't feel the warmth leaving John's body.

As he releases his grief, he finds comfort in escaping into the darkness inside of himself. He feels himself slipping into the void and he doesn't try to stop it. He welcomes it. Welcomes the cold rage and control. The tears stop coming, but he never leaves his father's eyes as he stills.

That is how Derek finds them. Scott snarls at the alpha as he tries to approach. He is on the verge of being feral, not recognizing friend from foe as he protects his mother's body. Kira is the only one able to get near enough to touch him. His eyes snap to hers, gold shining against the tears.

"Scott, we need to take her back to the house. No one will harm her there." She whispers, coaxing him to stand.

Scott hesitates before nodding slowly. He cradles his mother in his arms as her lifts her and carries her out of the house that should have became hers one day. Boyd moves to lift Chris and Stiles lets a human snarl rip through his throat.

"No one touches him but Derek."

The beta nods, quickly removing himself from the room. Stiles knew why. He could feel the hum of magic thrumming around them, being fed by his emotions. The more he buries himself in the void the angrier he becomes. The beta is smart to remove himself from the sights of an angry druid.

Derek kneels next to him. "Let me help you carry John first." Derek's voice is just barely above a whisper.

"I've got it." He snaps.

Cradling his father, Stiles lifts him with ease. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't able to lift this much weight before today. A voice inside of him hisses with delight at the strength, it will help him destroy the darach that done this. He maneuvers himself until he is sitting in the passenger seat of his jeep, holding his father tightly. He allows Boyd to drive him home.

"We have more room in the dinning room." The beta explains before climbing out and opening the door for Stiles.

Stiles is silent as he takes his father to the new tables in the dinning room. Laying him down gently, gently shutting John's lifeless eyes. Derek lays Chris down next to him, doing the same for the hunter's crystal blues. The void only swallows his soul more as he stares at his father. He can barely tell the difference form him and the darkness. The cold power seeping into his bones. Images flash before his eyes. Ways to kill this monster slowly, ways to make the torture last, ways to make it scream. He is going to sink into the void until there is nothing but darkness.

A light streams through the shadows of his soul causing Stiles to slowly lift his head out of the waves of chaos. Its nothing spectacular, but its a tether of light none the less. The light seems to grip onto his humanity and refuses to let it sink. The more he focuses on it the stronger it becomes. It flares with immense strength as a hand is laid on his shoulder.

"-iles. Stiles, can you hear me?"

Stiles' eyes snap up to Derek's. His mate. The light that is keeping him tethered to the earth. Unshed tears rest in the alpha's eyes. The clear pain in the hazel pools has Stiles' instincts kicking in. He needs to comfort his mate. He needs to stay here and not slip into the darkness, because his mate needs him.

"Come with me." Derek doesn't give him time to answer before he is dragging him away.

They wind up in the shower, Derek washing John's blood off of Stiles' skin. The more Derek massages his skin under the warm spray, the more Stiles comes back to himself. When a simple kiss is pressed to his forehead, Stiles gasps. His head finally free to breath about the churning chaos within. His wide eyes meet Derek's as he gulps down steam filled air.

A small smile crawls onto Derek's face. "There you are." He whispers, thumb running over Stiles' cheek. "We are going to find whoever did this. I promise we will. But we have to keep our heads. You can't leave me for the void." He sounds so desperate.

"Derek." Stiles whines.

The alpha has him wrapped in his arms within the next second. Stiles clings to his mate as they sob. Stiles for the men that raised him and Derek for his mate's pain. When they finally leave the shower, Derek tucks his mate into bed, kissing his forehead gently.

"I need to go settle everything for the night. I'll be right back." Derek whispers before slipping out of the room.

Stiles gets out of bed only to return with his phone. Dialing a number he hasn't in months, he listens to the rings. He shuts his eyes as he is kicked to the voicemail.

_"Hey, this is Allison! Can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep."_

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I failed today. I failed at keeping our father's alive. I failed. You need to find them. Please find them and a woman named Melissa. You have to find her too. She would have been my second mom. I just know she would have. Take care of them like I couldn't. Tell them I love them. I'm so sorry Ally. I'll get the darach though. I promise. I love you." Stiles lays the phone on the bed side table before curling up under the covers.

He isn't sure how long he lays there before Derek does return, Stiles buries his face into his mate's chest, breathing in his scent. The alpha holds him tightly, refusing to let him go.

"Derek." Stiles whines again.

Unsure of what to say or even how to explain himself. How to explain how he almost lost himself in void. Panic starts to seep in. What does he do?

"Easy, Stiles. Its okay. I'm here. I'm here." Derek breathes into his hair.

"Don't leave me. Don't let me go void." Stiles begs.

He can't lose his mate. He can't lose the light that is keeping him grounded. He can't.

"I'm right here, Stiles. I'm not going anywhere."


	18. Chapter 18

_ "Stiles. You need to wake up." Allison hisses. _   _"You need to wake up now."_

Stiles springs awake. Body rolling out from under the sheets to grab his staff that he is always propped next to the bed. His eyes skim the room, the moonlight shinning through the window casting soft shadows. Derek blinks awake, eyes glowing red at the sight of Stiles' defense stance.

"What is it?" He growls.

Stiles shakes his head. "I don't know, but something isn't right." How does he explains that Allison woke him. That he just has a feeling that something is off.

Derek doesn't ask how he knows, instead going to the dresser to throw on a pair of shorts. Stiles does the same.

"Can you sense anything?" The druid asks.

"No." Though Derek does sniff the air, frowning. "We need to go check on the others."

Stiles starts to head out of the room, but Derek's growl stops him. The alpha goes to move in front of his mate, causing Stiles to scoff.

"Derek, I can handle myself."

Derek glares at him as he slips into his beta form. "I don't care." He says around fangs.

Stiles only rolls his eyes. "Fine. Side by side."

The wolf doesn't seem happy, but he complies. The couple creep out of their room, Stiles' staff pointed as their lead. They stop in the hall at the sight of bodies littering the floor. Erica, Boyd, Liam, Malia, and Lydia lay unmoving on the hardwood. They look like they were just exiting their rooms, Malia looks as if she was heading to Stiles and Derek's room before falling. How had he not heard them falling? There must have been a fight. How did he sleep through his pack being attacked? Being killed?

"They're alive." Derek says, a snarl on the edge of his voice.

Stiles' head whips towards him. "What?"

"I can hear their heart beats. All of them. They're alive." That's when Stiles notices Derek shaking.

He looks back at their uncurious pack members and back at Derek who is starting to loose control of his wolf. Stiles can see it. The fur rippling under his skin, his jaw tightening, and the red in his eyes glowing brighter. Stiles understands. There is someone in the house, in Derek's den, that has attacked his pack. Stiles' own control over his inner demon is growing thin, even now he can feel the light within him dimming.

"Derek. I need you to stay with me. We can't loose control. Our pack needs us." Stiles places a hand on his mate's bare shoulder.

Derek's eyes snap to him. Ever so slowly he nods. Taking a deep breath, he roars. Its not one of rage, but a call to his pack. A call that isn't answered. The two glance at one another before steeping around their pack members. Stiles gasps as he stops at the top of the stairs. The rest of the household is scattered on the first floor.

"Please tell me they are alive." Stiles breathes.

Derek makes his way down the steps without saying a word. Stiles follows. Once his feet are on even ground, he looks to his mate for reassurance. Finally the alpha nods.

"They're alive. Heartbeats are starting to pick up. Whatever knocked them out is starting to wear off." Derek's eyes scan for whoever is in the house. His head cocks to the side before he is turning to the kitchen, growling.

Stiles takes that as finding who ever the fuck is responsible for attacking their pack. Leading the way, Stiles steps into the kitchen only to stop at the sight before him. The back door is open, allowing the cool night air to creep into the house. Standing in the door way is none other then Theo.

"Nice to see the powerful druid is awake, though you haven't been very useful for the pack." Theo smiles with an evil glint in his eye.

"You." Stiles breathes.

"Something wrong, Stiles? Daddy not here to tuck you in at night?"

Everything starts to click in his head. Theo broke into his house. Theo attacked his pack. Theo killed the three employees. Theo killed Melissa. Theo killed Chris.  _Theo killed his father._  Theo is a darach and more powerful then the last time they faced one another. Theo is a deadman.

The darach seems to sense the electricity in the air as Stiles tightens his grip on his staff. He takes a step back, ready to run.

"Derek, stay with the pack." Stiles orders, magic crackling off his skin.

Theo smiles. "So if you fuck the alpha, you get to boss him around?"

Stiles snarls as he races towards the darach. Theo is darting out the door in a blink of an eye.

"Stiles! Wait!" Derek calls, but Stiles ignores his alpha as he chases the murderer. Ignores the light in the ever growing darkness, because he is going to kill Theo before the night is over with.

Weaving through the trees, the forest lit up by moonlight, Stiles soon grows tired of the chase. Throwing out his magic with a mumble of spells, he sends Theo stumbling. Stiles catches up in no time, swinging his staff he smacks Theo in the face. Sending the darach onto his back. Stiles slows his pace, trying to catch his breathing as he approaches. Theo hisses as he throws out his own magic. Stiles' back slams into a tree, the rough bark cutting into his bare back. The air is knocked out of him, before he can regain the rhythm of breathing Theo is assaulting him with his fists.

"You should have seen your father's face as I slit his whore's throat." The darach whispers in his ear.

With an enraged shout, Stiles slams his foot into Theo's knee. Causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain. Snarling, Stiles brings his staff up, slicing the darach from hip to shoulder. Theo's eyes meet his and the air tinges with magic. He moves as if the wound doesn't bother him, even as blood pours from his abdomen. The two slam magic into one another as the energy in the air only grows. This battle is nothing like the one they had months ago. Theo is powerful, more powerful then Stiles.

Soon rain is pouring down on them as thunder crashes above them. Stiles' nose is bleeding steadily as the rest of his body is aching with the abuse of the battle. He is growing weaker with every spell, his muscle are starting to quiver. Theo doesn't even look like he is loosing energy as he continues rein down on him with power he shouldn't posses. Power he stole.

Stiles wobbles on his feet, his vision blurry. He hears Theo laugh as he blinks away the spots. He has to stay up. He can't let Theo win. He can't.

"You know, those wolves were amazing. Soaking up their energy gave me such a high. But nothing compared to your daddy." The smile that crosses the man's face makes Stiles want to vomit.

Stiles throws out what power he has left, but Theo easily deflects it. His nose won't stop bleeding and the slickness pouring down his side tells him the slice on his ribs must be deep. "You are a fucking piece of shit." Stiles slurs. How can he already be so weak? How long have they been fighting?

Howls fill the air, causing Theo to laugh. "Do you hear that? Your pack is drawing close. Hopefully the banshee is with them. I want her to scream for every death."

The darkness within starts to seep into his veins at the threat. Stiles will gladly die to protect his pack, but he will not allow another pack member die. Stiles allows his rage and instinct to protect to spur the growth of darkness on. Soaking up the energy it gives him. Magic starts to zap throw his veins with such force he almost forgets his name. The only thing keeping him sane is Derek's light.

"You will not touch another pack member." Stiles growls as wolves make a loose circle around the two magic users.

Stiles' eyes rests on each of them. All wolves, no one else. Not even the emissaries are here. They wanted fighters, yet they didn't understand that claws were nothing against magic. If he survives he will need to teach them about magic combat. His eyes snap back to Theo as his hands begin to glow with an odd fire. Stiles can sense something off as the flames grow. His eyes narrow. Theo is combining magic, cooking up something before his very eyes.

"Who says it has to be your pack?" Theo's hands raise aiming his magical concoction at Alpha Cilone.

Stiles sprints, diving in between the alpha and darach. Ready to take the blow. At the last second Theo spins, throwing his fire at someone else. Stiles' body runs cold as he watches Derek go flying against a tree. A strangled howl leaving his lips before he collapses onto the ground, unmoving. The light inside Stiles shatters as his mating bond throbs painfully. Slowly he turns back to Theo who smirks with delight. The void churns within him. Filling him, taking him.

"I think I broke your precious druid." Theo cackles.

No one moves. They all stare at Stiles, they must sense the power churning within him. Magic crackles in the air, causing Theo's smile to fall as he watches Stiles. Stiles tightens his grip on his staff, soaking in the power of the void. Not even caring to try to remember who he is as it takes control.

"If I had known all I had to do to break you was to kill your boyfriend, I would have done it sooner." Theo purrs.

With that Stiles snaps.

An inhuman roar leaves his lips as he smacks the ground with his staff. The earth moans as it cracks open, causing the darach to stumble back. The void rushes him, calling on magic and spells its host didn't even know. Lightening strikes at the darach's feet, distracting him. Allowing the void to swing his staff. The diamond edge slices the darach's cheek through, revealing bloody teeth beneath and rendering him unable to speak. The man splutters and coughs at the blood invading his throat.

The void snarls as he pins the darach to the ground. Slamming his foot into the man's stomach, the void lifts his taff, sharp edge pointing down. Lightening strikes as he the void drives the staff down, the diamond burying into the ground beneath the darach. The man is dead in seconds. The void breathes heavily, eyes not leaving the vacant ones staring up at him.

He died to quickly. The void should have captured him, dragged him away and tortured him for weeks before dealing the final blow. He should have made the darach beg for mercy, for death. Made the man regret ever laying eyes on him. He would have bath in his screams as he sliced his skin open, as he broke bones, and shattered his mind. He would ha-

"Stiles."

The void looks up at the name that was so familiar. Is that his name? A wolf stands before him, dark curls sticking to his face as the rain continues to pour.

"Stiles, I know you're still in there."

The void tilts his head, regarding him. He would be fun to play with. His healing would make the torture last longer. Would allow him to be more creative with how he breaks him. Isn't there a banshee somewhere close to? He would love to get his hands on her. Would she scream before her own death?

"Stiles." The wolf's clipped voice brings him out of his thoughts. "Derek's alive. Your mate is alive."

The void's eyes drift to the alpha on the ground. His mate is unmoving, but alive. Beta's surround him slog with three alphas. A beta goes to touch his mate and the void growls. All heads turn towards him as he leaves the corpse beneath him, not even bothering to remove his staff, as he approaches the group. He kneels next to his mate, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Bloody fingers brush his cheek. He's alive. The void buries his nose into the crook of his mate's neck, breathing in his scent.

Not even the rain or blood could hide that scent from him. He gulps down air, allowing the light to regrow inside of him. It calls to a part of him, a part that has a name. A part that is not all darkness. Soon the world fades away as the light roots itself deep inside him.

Stiles wakes slowly, blinking away sleep to realize he is in his bed. He groans at his aching body, before gasping as he sits up. Remembering why he couldn't recall how he got in bed.

"Easy, Stiles."

He looks to see Lydia. Her face is grim as she comes to sit next to him. Stiles looks around a little panicked until his gaze falls on Derek. His mate is asleep next to him. He looks to peaceful to wake, so Stiles turns back to Lydia.

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asks softly.

"Sore and tired." He raspes. What happened to his voice?

She nods. "You're going to be like that for a while. Deaton said you won't have energy to use magic for a while, so no quick healing. But we patched you up and stitched what we needed to."

"How long have I been out?" Stiles' eyes slide back to Derek. Something didn't feel right about the alpha sleeping so peacefully. He should have stirred awake by now. He could never sleep through a conversation, let alone someone else being in their bedroom.

"Three days." Lydia's voice is barely above a whisper.

"Lyds... why is Derek still asleep?"

She sighs. "We can't get him to wake up."

Fear starts to settle in Stiles' stomach. "What to you mean you can't get him to wake up?"

"Deaton... Deaton believes he's in a coma. We don't know when or if he will ever come around."

And Stiles' already broken world shatters.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Tiredly Stiles rubs his eyes. The words on the paperwork had started to swim thirty minutes ago, but he had tried to power through it. He should have left hours ago, but there is so much paperwork to do. Opening his eyes he sighs. He finished the reports on the three dead employees, along with sending a copy of each to the council.

Now its just normal paperwork on top of the officiation of him taking over while Derek is... away. Fuck he never realized how much work a CEO has to do. No wonder Derek came home sometimes completely out of it. Stiles is not cut out for this job, his place is in the medic room tending to anything magic and healing.

His eyes roam to a picture frame on the desk. The frame holds a picture of him and Derek that someone had taken without them knowing. They were cuddled in Derek's favorite recliner, Derek grinning from ear to ear as Stiles' head is thrown back in a laugh. Stiles can't remember what had made him laugh, but the look of love on Derek's face is enough to make him smile softly.

His smile drops as he sighs. He misses those moments. Its been three weeks. Three fucking weeks and Derek hasn't so much as twitched. Their bedroom looks like a fancy hospital room with all the wires and machines. He has asked the heart monitor to be removed after the sound of the beeping kept him up four nights in a row. Deaton thankfully had just silenced the sound, though he kept the machine. The man practically lives at the house now, constantly checking on Derek. Even though there hasn't been a single goddamn change.

A soft knock at the door has Stiles looking up. "Come in."

A tall pale man enters, his blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail. "Mr. Stilinski, I wasn't expecting you to still be here."

Stiles squints at the man. Something about his voice is oddly familiar. "I know its late, I'll be leaving here soon."

The man frowns. "Sir, its well into night shift. Humans aren't suppose to be here, its against company policy."

That's when Stiles looks at the clock. 11:30 p.m. Fuck. "Sorry, I'll leave here soon."

The man chuckles softly. "There is no need to apologize. This is just for your safety."

Stiles cocks his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

The man smiles, flashing sharp fangs. "You weren't in the best condition the last time we met."

Realization dones on Stiles. "You helped that night in the alley."

He nods. "Our loyalty runs strong with Alpha Hale and his pack. We couldn't help but come running when we heard the fight."

"Really? Thought the stereotype was that vampires and werewolves hate one another." Stiles jokes.

The vampire chuckles. "Humans and their stories, though it holds some truth. Our species have had times where we lost control of ourselves when together. One due to hunger, the other the moon. It happens more then I would like to admit. When it comes to your mate, my species in this area will be eternally grateful for a job opportunity. Its hard for us to find jobs. The sun is a constant irritation, the blood lust around clumsy humans is hard to control, and the territory restrictions are hard to work around. Unlike werewolves, we do not have a beast under our skins, we are the beast. So when a co-worker falls and skins a knee around a hard working hungry vamp... it can be hard to control the hunger. Most of us didn't have any work when Alpha Hale approached the surrounding covens. Nothing can compare to the accommodations he has specifically made for us. Night shifts, donated blood, and the rules to keep our co-workers safe."

Stiles stares at the man, jaw gaping. "Wow."

"He has earned mine and the other covens loyalty. We would go to war with him if we had to."

Stiles' eyes drift back to the picture. Looking at his mate's smiling face with renewed awe. "He really cares about this place and all his employees. He has told me how his mother started this dream in his head and even now he wants it to grow. He wants Hale & Co. to open factories across the country. To give as many supernatural creatures as possible an opportunity of a safe work space for their species."

The vampire nods. "You're mate is special."

"Yes. Yes he is." His eyes go back to the man. "What's your name?"

"Stephen Graves. Head of the Graves Coven."

Stiles' eyebrows knit together. "I thought alpha's weren't allowed to work here." Though Stephen is not a wolf, he is technically an alpha in the vampire sense.

"Yes, but Alpha Hale needed a leader or sub alpha for the night. I'm the only  _alpha_ that works the night shift."

Stiles nods. That makes sense. "Thank you for coming to remind me to leave. I hope I haven't caused anyone discomfort." He says while standing.

"You have done nothing wrong. I was just walking by when I heard your heart beat." Stephen holds the door open for him as he steps out.

The vampire walks him to the door in comfortable silence, though he clears his throat as Stiles' hand goes to open the front doors. "I'm sorry that my coven missed the funerals."

Stiles' body tightens. His father, Melissa, and Chris were buried approximately two weeks and four days ago. The funerals had been meaningful and simple. Stiles and Scott had practically clung to one another. Both experiencing the same pain. A sense of undoubting brotherhood formed between them during that time., but when the dirt was patted over his father's grave, Stiles watched Scott return to his mate's arms as she held him tight and whispered comforting words in his ears. Stiles had turned back to the head stone as the pain settled in that he had no one to return to that would be able to comfort him.

Slowly Stiles nods. Accepting the apology.

"I'm also hoping your mate wakes up soon." Stephen speaks softly.

"Thank you." Stiles swallows hard before turning to walk towards his jeep.

Soon Stiles is on his way home, mind buzzing as the radio plays softly.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."_

Three weeks and Derek hash't so much as twitched an eyelid.

_"Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on you."_

Seeing as his body is completely healed, he should be up. He should be awake.

_"And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_and I am saying goodbye."_

A healed werewolf should not be stuck in bed. Meaning the possibility of him being brain dead is insanely high.

_"Say something I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you."_

The last time Deaton had checked Derek, he had looked at Stiles without even a glimpse of hope. Softly he had explained that the reality is Derek not waking up... ever.

 _"And anywhere, I would have followed you_.

Oh, oh, oh, oh say something I'm giving up on you."

He had wanted Stiles to give up. Because all logic is pointing to that conclusion, to give up. That Derek mentally is not there. Derek is gone.

_"Say something I'm giving up on you._

_Sa-"_

Stiles' fist smashes into the radio, silencing the fucking song. It takes his mind a second before he is registering the pain of busted knuckles. "Fuck!" He pulls the jeep to the side of the road, cradling his bleeding hand to his chest. Taking deep breathes Stiles grabs an old rag and wraps it around his split skin. Gritting his teeth against the throbbing, he pulls his jeep back onto the road and continues home.

Walking through the front door he is greeted with a quiet house. No one waits up for him anymore, all seeming lost in there own grief. Though Stiles notices the light to the kitchen and slowly walks towards it. He finds Erica devouring a container of ice cream, not even caring to scoop it out into a bowl.

"Erica?"

The she-wolf freezes, spoon raised half way to her mouth as she looks up at him. Surprise washes over her face at the sight of him. "Stiles, you're finally home." Her eyes fall. "What happened to your hand?"

"I didn't like the song on the radio."

The she-wolf nods before abandoning the ice cream and gesturing for Stiles to sit on a barstool. As he obeys she goes to retrieve the first aid kit. Stiles hisses as she pulls back the rag.

"This is ugly. You sure you don't want to heal it yourself?" She looks up at him with such wide eyes, he has to turn away.

"I'm sure." He grounds out.

His energy and ability to wield magic had returned weeks ago, but Stiles has refused to touch it. He can feel the void on the outskirts of his control. Always watching, always waiting to take control again. Keeping it leashed is hard enough, add the power of magic to the mix and Stiles has no doubt the leash will snap. He isn't grounded enough. Grief, worry, and stress making the chaotic waves inside of him a churning pot of disaster. He told the pack right away that he would be out of service for healing for a while, even on himself.

As Erica works, he can't help but wince and hiss. Though his eyes fall back onto the ice cream. "Are you going to tell me why you were down here gorging yourself on ice cream?"

Erica flatters in her work. "Umm... just hungry."

Stiles' eyes snap back to her. "Erica, you have never liked double fudge ice cream before. Your favorite is strawberry."

She frowns as she sighs. "Can you keep a secret?"

His eyes narrow at her but he nods. "Of course."

"You can't tell anyone. Boyd doesn't even know. He might suspect, but he doesn't know yet."

"I promise not to tell."

"I'm pregnant."

Stiles blinks at her. Pregnant?

Erica bits her lip as she studies him, trying to read his face. "I go to the doctor tomorrow, but I took the test three days ago." She finishes his bandaging. "I'm going to be a mommy." She whispers.

Stiles stands slowly. Erica is pregnant. The pack is going to get their first pup in a few months. Life is moving on. For some reason that just doesn't sit well with Stiles.

He goes to leave stopping at the door before turning back to Erica who is clearly nervous. "My lips are sealed."

She sighs in relief. "Thank you." Going back to her ice cream she picks her spoon back up.

"Erica." Deep brown orbs meet his whiskey swirls. "Congratulations. You and Boyd are going to be wonderful parents."

Erica's radiant smile has him returning a small one himself.

The trek to his room seems to last longer then it should. Opening the bedroom door he sighs. The sight of his mate just breaks his heart. So many wires and tubes are connected to his body and the machines, just to keep his body healthy. So many things that shouldn't be in this room, yet the sight has become the norm.

He misses Derek. He misses his laugh, his smile, even the way his eyes would narrow when he suspected Stiles of his bullshit. He misses the kisses, the hugs, the sex, and most of all being held in those strong arms. He has never needed Derek more then he has these past weeks and he is utterly alone.

Tears start to prick his eyes as he gets ready for bed, wincing anytime he has to use his bad hand. Slowly he crawls under the sheets and presses himself to Derek's side, band hand resting on the wolf's broad chest.

"I don't know how you do it, Der. Being CEO is hell. Is that why you're not waking up? Because you don't want to go back to work. I promise we can find someone else to be CEO if you really want." A tear slides down his cheek. "Everyone at work misses you, Stephen even asked about you today. He told me some things that just make me love you more. I think you made a good choice by making him be the head of the night shift." He pauses. "My ribs are healing up nicely. Deaton says the stitches can come out soon. I, uh, kinda fucked up my hand today though." More tears fall down his face. "I am getting a new tattoo tomorrow. I think you'll like it but you have to wake up to see it." He sucks in a shuttering breath. "I still can't use magic. You're light isn't strong enough to keep me grounded. I'm falling apart, Derek. I'm going to snap and loose control, I know I am and I don't know how to stop it." A sob takes him. "I need you, sourwolf. I need you to wake up. They want me to give up, but I can't. You have to come back to me. Please, Derek, wake up... please."

Silence is all that answers his pleas.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles glares at Peter. Not giving a damn about the others in the room. His anger is boiling his skin as the werewolf grins at him. He would give anything to be able to destroy him with one word. This bastard had just walked into the office, with three council members, right before Stiles was about to leave. The pack had already left, along with the day shift.

Stiles is suppose to be heading home now. They were having the first pack meal since the murders. Stiles and Erica had set everything up, because tonight Erica is going to announce her pregnancy. But instead of being with his pack, he is stuck here dealing with this bullshit.

Stiles turns his burning whiskey eyes to the three council members. They were all older, grey hair and wrinkled faces. All male and they had all made sure to flash their eyes when they entered the room. The two standing were named Alpha James and Alpha Norris. The one sitting and the head of this trio is Alpha Tracy.

"How can I help you?" Stiles can hear the strain in his own voice.

Alpha Tracy is the one to speak. "We received your reports a week ago, though recently some new information has been gained through the visit of Mr. Hale."

Stiles' eyebrows raise slightly. "Is that so?"

"He has enlightened us more on the situation which is the reason for our visit." Alpha Tracy's pale blue eyes harden, ready for Stiles to challenge him.

"I find that odd since he hasn't been involved in the situation."

Peter shakes his head with a predators ease. "I may not have been involved, but I have been observing were just too busy to acknowledge my presence."

Stiles' eyes cut to him, if he were a wolf he would growl. He could come up with a spell. Just a simple one to quickly ride the world of Peter fucking Hale.

Alpha Tracy clears his throat, regaining Stiles' attention. "We are here for a few reasons. One of them being your trial Mr. Stilinski."

"Trial?" Stiles blurts.

"Yes. During which we will negotiate who will inherit this company."

Stiles' jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

Alpha Tracy nods. "Seeing as Alpha Hale is no longer with us, we ne-"

"Derek is still alive." Stiles snaps as a pulse of magic leaves him. Derek is not dead. Why can't people see that? He swallows hard, trying to regain control of himself, but by the looks of discomfort the alpha's are giving him, he knows his slip up has not gone unnoticed.

"Alpha Hale may be living when it comes to the body, but his mind is gone. Meaning the company no longer has an alpha to run it." Alpha Tracy straightens, regaining his air of forced dominance.

" _I_ am in charge of this company for now. Its part of my duty of being Derek's mate."

"Yes, but you are also human and seeing as Alpha Hale has no children, there is no one eligible to take charge."

"It in his will and the company contract that his mate will take over if anything were to happen to him."

"And in most cases that would work, but other matters have come up and again you are human."

Stiles takes a deep breath, trying and failing to calm himself. "Why does it matter if I am human?"

"When an alpha passes away." Another pulse of magic leaves Stiles at the indication of Derek's state. "Their mate or eldest child will inherit the status of their wolf. Seeing as you are not a wolf and there are no children. This can not happen. We ,as a council, don't believe it is best for a human to take control of this company. Also, there are the other incidents to bring into consideration."

"Will you please elaborate." Stiles asks through clenched teeth.

Alpha Tracy glances at Peter before speaking. "We have gained information regarding your involvement with the three deaths and even as to why you are here among the Hale pack."

"Are you blaming me for the murders?" And what the hell do you fuckers mean about me being here? Stiles' knee starts to bounce with the energy building inside him.

"This is why there will be a trail. To see what is best for this company and your pack."

"My pack?"

"They are all highly admirable individuals. They don't deserve to be omegas. We will try our best to find packs to accept them."

"What?" Stiles can't believe what he is hearing.

"Seeing as Alpha Hale is... not in commission and there is no one to take his place. The Hale pack will become omegas. They will need to find homes."

"You're acting as if they are a lot of stray dogs. They are my pack and this is our home, our territory. You can't just kick us out." Stiles growls.

"There has never been a pack of omegas, meaning there is no pack on this territory at the moment. Also seeing as omega werewolves cannot work at the factory, every member of the Hale pack will need to find a pack as so they can keep their jobs."

"Even the non-wolves?"

Alpha Tracy tilts his head in thought. "That will all be determined with the trial."

Not only is this alpha saying that he is under speculation, but his pack is losing their territory, the company, and possibly each other. Another pulse of power leaves him. The council members fidget.

"Perhaps we should leave. We will be sending someone to collect you for trial within a few days." With that the three alphas exit the room.

Stiles gaze falls onto Peter and the air crackles around him. "Is this what you wanted? To have my fucking pack ripped apart?"

Peter only smiles before leaving the room. Not a single word uttered.

Stiles takes several deep breaths, trying to reign in his magic. Realizing it was no use to fight it here, he heads home. The silence in the car is hell. Boyd had offered to fix the radio, but Stiles refused. He didn't want to chance another episode. His fist still hasn't healed fully, the bruises just now starting to fade.

Walking through the front door he is assaulted with the smell of food and the sound of happy chatter. Gravitating towards the pack, Stiles finds himself in the door way of the dining room. The table is covered in trays of food as the pack is gathered around. Laughs, smiles, and voices fill the room. Stiles' eyes fall on every member of his pack, trying to memorize every little detail. This is his pack, no matter what this will be his pack. They will all be pack. The council is going to try to take this from him. They are going to act like his pack is a bunch of stray puppies needing to find homes. Another pulse leeches from him before he can stop it, causing the room to quieten.

"Stiles?" Lydia's soft voice calls.

Because it is always Lydia. She is always the one coming to the rescue and bringing him back from the edge. Though, Stiles isn't sure she can save him this time. When the pack gets torn apart and Stiles is left with an unresponsive Derek, there will be no saving him. Will Lydia feel the pain of the pack bond breaking just like a wolf? Will they be able to survive the bond being broken at that severity.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Lydia asks, breaking him from his thoughts.

Stiles shakes his head, more magic leaking out of his pours. "I'm sorry. I can't... I can't do this tonight. I-I love you all." His eyes start to water.

"Stiles what happened?" Isaac asks beginning to stand.

"No. You all enjoy this. Please." More magic leaves him, causing everyone to flinch. "I-I'll explain l-later. I have, I have to go." His eyes meet Erica's. "I'm happy for you." Then he is heading upstairs, leaving behind a stunned pack.

Once in his room he is stripping and jumping into the shower. Allowing the water to glide over his skin, he tries again to calm himself. This all can't be happening. The company, everything Derek worked so hard for, is being taken away. God knows who is going to gain control of it. The pack... fuck the pack. How is he going to tell them? Tell them that he has failed them. That he failed Derek.

Fuck this! Fuck this god-damn bullshit! Stiles screams, punching the shower wall as a wave of magic leaves him yet again.

"Fuck!" Stiles cradles his head, blood starting to mix with the water at his feet. "Shit. Goddammit. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" He hisses.

Turning the water off, he goes to the first aid kit, still laid out on the bathroom counter. More curses leave his lips as he sloppily bandages his hand. It hurt like a bitch, because it is the same hand he fucked up with the radio.

His body is shaking by the time he grabs a towel to dry off and wrap around his hips. He walks into his room, takes one look at Derek and has to turn away. He can't look at him right now. Its too much. Its all too much. Not being able to use his magic. Fighting off the void constantly. Taking care of Derek. Praying he wakes up. Dealing with the company. Keeping the pack together. And now this. Now this fucking bullshit.

More magic pulses off of him as his panic and disappear rises. He can't even think about attempting to regain control of his magic as he is lost in a sea of emotions. His body goes on auto pilot. Opening the dresser drawer, pulling out shorts, dropping the towel, hissing through the pain as he pulls the shorts on. Then he is standing there. Lost in the sea of ever churning chaos inside his chest as he stares at his feet.

A chocking gasp has his whole body tensing as everything within him comes to a screeching halt. Ever so slowly he turns to stare at the body on the bed. He is met with a pair of glowing red eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Fire.

Fire is everywhere. Burning him. Taunting him. Smoke fills his nose and mouth. Anytime he tries to scream for help, flames push down his throat. He spins in the cage he, constantly looking for a way out, but there is none. He doesn't dare approach the walls of fire, he isn't stupid, but he is becoming desperate. The only thing that helps is a glorious scent. When it swept into the cage, the flames would subside and the heat would die. It was strong enough to even smother the smell of ash. Sometimes when the scent came it would be followed by a voice. Though he could never understand what it was saying, its as if he was deep underwater, straining to understand. He always welcomed the scent and noise, promising to one day escape and find the source.

Now, as the scent fills the cage, he can tell there is something different. He can pick up on emotions, something he hasn't ever been able to do before. The scent is powerful, overwhelming as pure panic leaks out of it. This person,  _his_ person is in trouble. Desperately he spins around, looking for an escape that isn't there. There has to be a way out, he has to help his person. As the panic rises, he doesn't think as he throws himself against a wall of fire. The flames don't burn, so he does it again. Again and Again. Until-

Derek's eyes snap open, widely roaming what he recognizes as his bedroom until they land on a figure. A slender man facing away from him, hair damp and skin covered in ink. A pair of ball shorts is the only piece of clothing he has on. Every muscle in the man's back seems to quiver. A rank scent fills the air, something powerful and dangerous. Though he can smell it, that glorious scent. Its here, somewhere among the scent of decay.

Derek tries to speak, but something is shoved down his throat. A choked gasp escapes him as he panics slightly. The man turns, whiskey orbs meeting his before widening with shock. Derek chokes again and then the man is hovering over him, tears leaking down his face.

"Easy. Its the feeding tube." He says, voice raw. "Hold on a sec. Okay, cough for me."

Derek follows his instructions. Relieved once the damn thing is removed from his scratchy throat. He notices the decaying smell is starting to subside, allowing his favorite scent to bleed into the air more, though he still can't tell where it is coming from.

"Better?"

Derek nods. The man just takes him all in, more tears spilling over his cheeks. Derek does the same. His build is slim, but he is packed with smooth muscles. What catches his eye the most is all the ink. Varies symbols that he has no idea on what they mean. That is until he sees two vary distinct tattoos. An arrow on the man's forearm with  _A.A._ sketched in the middle and a triskelion on his left pec. Just like the one on his back. For someone reason the sight of his family symbol has his wolf preening with pride. He frowns in confusion at the emotion.

His eyes are roaming back up to meet the man's eyes when they catch on a scar. Not just any scar, but a pale half crescent right at the crook of his neck. The pale line cuts right through one of the inked symbols. A mating mark. This man is claimed by a werewolf. Derek's eyes snap up to those whiskey brown, a small whimper leaves him. His wolf not liking the idea that this man is claimed by someone else.

The man smiles at him, tears falling onto Derek's bare chest. "Hey, Sourwolf."

Derek swallows. Sourwolf?

The man frowns slightly. "Come on, Derek. You can't just wake up and not talk to me. You can speak, right?"

Derek cocks his head to the side. Maybe the man doesn't know him if he thinks he is mute. He opens his mouth to say something when the scent of blood hits him. He starts to sit up to search for the source, but a bandaged hand gently pushes on his chest.

"Easy, you're still hooked to the machines."

Machines? That's when he notices them. The beeping, the tug of the IV in his hand, the stickers on his chest. How had he not noticed them earlier? Had he really been that focused on the man and... that scent. He still needs to find the source of that scent.

The man lifts his bandaged hand and Derek whines. He's hurt. He can't stop himself from lifting his own hand to gently caress the bandage.

"Its okay. Nothing major."

Did someone hurt him? Derek's eyes scan the room a quiet growl rumbling from his chest. Soft fingers against his cheek has him looking back at the man.

"No one hurt me. I promise." He studies Derek's face. "Do you think you can get the wolf to ease back?" Derek frowns. "Come on, Sourwolf. Let those eyes fade. Let me see those gorgeous green."

Derek blinks. Then blinks again. Willing the red to fade away. He hadn't even realized they were flaring with his status.

The man smiles. "That it. God I've missed the sight of those."

Again confusion hits Derek. Does he know this man? "W-" Fuck his voice is hoarse. "W-Who are you?"

He watches as hope and anything happy on the man's face shatter. His wolf whines, but Derek is able to control himself from making the noise audible.

"You don't know me?" More tears spill down the man's face. Derek shakes his head? "What do you remember?"

Derek frowns. "I came home after a long day of work to find..." He looks up at the man. He's claimed, he has the hale symbol, and he obviously has been taking care of Derek. Even though he doesn't know why he has needed this extensive care, he knows the pack wouldn't let just anyone around him. This man could be trusted. "To find that Malia had run away to God knows where."

His cousin was always a free spirit. He had been trying to teach her the ways of the company over the last few weeks, so that she could take over if anything happened to him. He guesses she'd rather run away instead of take on any responsibility. Fuck, he needs to start looking for her.

The man opens his mouth several times, before snapping it shut and standing. Derek hadn't even realized the man was practically on top of him, before his body heat was gone. Why were his senses so dull around this man?

"Who are you?" Derek asks again.

"My name is Stiles." His eyes seem to burn into Derek's soul. "You really don't know who I am?"

Derek's eyebrows furrow together. He can't recall a single thing about this man, though his wolf reacts strongly towards him. Almost possessively, but that can't be. This man is claimed and Derek is not mated.

He slowly sits up, the man, Stiles', allows it, but keeps an eye on his movements. Even helping to remove all the wiring and IV before powering down all the machines.

"Should I know you?" He knows as soon as the words leave his mouth that its the wrong thing to say.

Pain crosses Stiles' face before he starts to head towards the door. "Let me go get someone."

The very thought of Stiles leaving him alone, even if he is a stranger, has him whining in distress. He has no idea why his wolf is so close to the surface, but he doesn't care. Stiles can't leave him.

Stiles stops, eyes meeting his. "I won't leave, just... hold on." He pokes his head out of the door. "Lydia!" He calls.

Footsteps near the bedroom. Derek growls softly, he doesn't like a lot of people in his room. Yet... he has been completely fine with Stiles' presence.

Stiles glances back at him. "I know, but she is going to help you."

Again Derek frowns. Stiles seems to understand exactly what his growls mean. Do they truly know one another?

"What is it?" Lydia's voice brings Stiles attention back to the hall.

Stiles doesn't say anything, just opens the door allow her to see in the room. Tears spring into her eyes as she swiftly makes her way to Derek's side to pull him into a hug.

"Derek. Its... Its so good to see you awake." She sobs.

Derek awkwardly hugs her back. "Lydia, what happened?"

She pulls back from him, glancing to Stiles, who is now leaning against the dresser. Her eyes fall to his hand. "What did you punch this time?"

Stiles doesn't even look at the bandage hand, even as blood begins to seep through the bandage. "Its not important right now. Talk to him... he knows you."

Her head whips back to Derek as her eyebrows raise. "You don't know Stiles?"

Derek swallows as he again studies the man. His wolf whimpers at the distance between them, but again there is nothing familiar about him. "No." Another tear leaves Stiles' red rimmed eye. Derek looks back at Lydia. "What happened to me?"

Lydia's lips become a thin line. "There was a... fight and you got hurt. Derek, you've been in a coma for a month."

Derek sucks in a quick breath. That can't be right. It can't be. "A month? What the fuck happened?"

Again Lydia glances at Stiles. "The pack was attacked. Theo, the man who attacked us, blasted you with some kind of spell. You haven't been awake since."

A growl rips out of Derek's throat. His pack was attacked?

"Don't worry. Theo is dead. No one was hurt during the fight, but you." Stiles' voice soothes him, even with the edge.

"You were hurt." Lydia says softly.

"I'm fine." Stiles grumbles.

Though Derek's eyes fall on the healed but fresh scar on the man's rib. It looks like it was nasty. There were other smaller puffy pink lines among the visible skin. His eyes couldn't help but snag on the bandaged hand. He had punched something? And from the sound of it he done it often. His eyes met Stiles'.

"I'm fine." He says again.

Then the words hit him again. He's been in a coma for a month. "What about the company? Who's been running it? Please tell me Peter hasn't gotten his hands on the control."

Stiles growls, though human, at the name. "That bastard needs to mind his own goddamn business."

Lydia's brows shoot up. "Is he the reason for earlier?"

Stiles nods. "Him and a few other things. I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise."

Derek's frustration starts to grow. "Lydia the company."

"Stiles has been running it. He's been doing a pretty good job at it too."

A bark of laughter leaves Stiles. "Thats a load of bullshit, I've failed everyone." A pulse of power leaves him, filling the air with the decaying smell again.

Lydia doesn't even flinch as her mouth opens to say something, but Derek growls at the static in the air, at the danger. "Who are you?"

Something like panic enters Stiles' eyes. "I told you, I'm Stiles."

"No.  _Who_ are you? Why are you here?" Derek doesn't like the idea of Stiles, someone who is dangerous, running his company, for whatever the reason that he is.

Stiles glances at Lydia who only shrugs. "He deserves to know."

Stiles eyes meet his again. "I'm the pack druid. I was also the emissary, but I let Lydia take that responsibility over this past month. Today proved it was the right choice for our pack." Another pulse of power leaves him.

Derek snarls at the energy. Lydia places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Stiles swallows. "Sorry. Its been really hard to control lately."

He needs to be on his feet. Stiles is dangerous. His control is clearly lost and he is in his mansion, close to his pack. He needs to get him away from here, even if that brings on a fight. Stiles eyes seem to pick up on his body language as he starts for the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anyone here." Stiles croaks.

Derek doesn't understand. He doesn't understand who this man is. Why his wolf is distressed at the sight of the man trying to leave again. Why he is even allowed around the pack if he is out of control. Why he is running the company. He doesn't understand the emotions leaking off of Stiles. Or why he is suppose to remember him, the pack druid. HE. DOESN'T. UNDERSTAND.

"Stiles, don't run. Please." Lydia rises from the bed, acting as if she is talking to a spooked animal.

"I'm just freaking him out."

"So? You are meant to be here for him. Its part of your job."

"That's just going to freak him out more. Its better if I leave."

"How did that work last time? When will either of you learn that leaving is not the answer to the complications between you two?"

Derek snarls, frustation reaching its breaking point. The attention of the two is drawn back to him. "Just fucking tell me."

Stiles stares at him for what seems like hours before tapping the mating bite. "This mark. This is your mark."

Derek's heart stops. "T-That can't be possible. You'd be a wolf."

Stiles' smile doesn't meet his eyes. "Magic can do some amazing things."

Derek looks to Lydia who only nods. "What the fuck happened?" He can't keep the growl from his voice.

How does he have a mate he doesn't even remember? This man is just a complete stranger, he can't be his mate. On top of that he was in a coma for a month. A fucking month with this stranger running the company and Malia missing. Its all too much. His breathing becomes sharp, pulling in the smell of decay even more. He can't be here any longer. He needs to shift, to run. He has to clear his head.

A hand is placed on his shoulder, the touch alone soothing him. He takes a deep breath and that scent,  _that amazing scent,_ fills his nostrils. A sense of calm washes over him as he grabs at the body beside him, pulling it onto his lap. Burying his nose in the crook of the neck, he breathes in the glorious scent that kept the flames at bay. Strong arms wrap around him as fingers start to comb through his hair. The smell of decay seems to leave the room completely as he continues to breath in the scent. The body he is holding lets out a sob, causing him to sit back to see who he is holding.

Stiles only smiles back at him as fresh tears slide down his cheeks. "Sorry, I've just really missed this."

Things start to click into place. The scent that calls to him. The comfort Stiles provides. The way his wolf reacts to him. The possessiveness. This man in his arms is his mate, there is no doubt about it. Derek may not remember him, but he can't deny it. So without a word, Derek pulls his  _mate_ flush against him and holds him tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles is numb as he makes his way down the stairs. Derek had finally released him when Lydia brought Deaton into the room to check him over. Stiles left a whimpering Derek with the excuse of going to tell the pack, when in reality he just needed to step away. He is in a sea of emotions and he isn't sure how to make them clear.

When he enters the dining room his eyes land on the pack. They are all watching him, waiting. They wouldn't be able to hear anything for the soundproofing of his and Derek's room. He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

Malia stands slowly and approaches him. The only one who hasn't flinched or batted an eye at his loose of control. The only one who hasn't looked as if they are planing a way to take him out if necessary. She has seen him at his worst, she has seen him with power not his own, has seen his body murder so many. She has never been afraid of him. Once she is in arms length, Stiles is pulling her into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"He doesn't remember me." He breathes into her skin. Her arms tighten around him.

"He doesn't remember." He says again. Because, yes, he might have held him, but that was more instinct. The Derek that Stiles knows isn't awake in their room right now.

Footsteps sound from behind. Stiles pulls back, but Malia doesn't let go. He turns his head to see Lydia enter the room, followed by Derek and Deaton. A snarl is let loose from Derek's lips as his eyes flash. Malia tenses, a growl rumbling in her chest. Stiles pulls away, shaking his head as he meets her eyes. Without another thought he steps out of Malia's embrace and goes to Derek.

"Easy, sourwolf. Nothing to be worried over." Stiles whispers as he wraps his arms around Derek's waist. The alpha snakes an arm around his hip, growling possessively.

Stiles heart can't help but clench. Its all instinct, that's all the bond is running on right now. Stiles pulls back enough to watch Derek's face and the pack, tears are flowing freely from most of their eyes. His mate's eyes scan every member then stops on Malia, head tilting in confusion.

"You came back?" His voice is still scratchy from disuse.

Malia glances at Stiles who clears his throat. "The last thing he remembers is you leaving."

The coyotes jaw drops before her eyes meet her cousins. "Derek, That was over a year ago."

Derek swallows loudly, Stiles runs a hand along his chest, trying to sooth him. "Well, it looks like I have some catching up to do." His voice cracks with the strain of remaining calm.

Silence engulfs them. Surprisingly, Boyd is the first to break it. "Why don't you sit down and eat with us? You haven't had a real meal in a while."

Derek nods, but before he moves his eyes catch Malia's. "Please don't leave again."

She smiles softly at him. "I promise."

They all take a seat, Derek at the head of the table. Stiles stands awkwardly at the only seat vacant next to Derek for a moment. Should he sit here? Derek might be running on instinct, but that doesn't mean he'll want him sitting in the second of command's spot.

"Stiles, sit. Isaac, get the first aid kit, you can fix his hand this time." Erica's voice chimes.

Stiles only grimaces as he sits, not making eye contact with Derek. Isaac is soon in the seat next to him, gently pulling his hand out of his lap. He can't help but his in pain, causing Derek to let a warning growl loose. They both ignore their alpha.

"Do you want to heal it this time? He is awake." Isaac asks softly.

"No. The bond isn't strong enough. I'm still not stable." Stiles keeps his eyes trained on the table. Not wanting to see anyone's disappointment.

Someone clears their throat. "Lydia and I got married."

Peeking through his eyelashes, Stiles watches Derek's face as he smiles broadly. "Finally!"

"I just announced that I am expecting." Erica slips her hand into Boyd's.

"You two are going to be parents?" Derek rasps.

"Yes." Boyd own excitement shows with that one word.

"Congratulations."

As the table continues to chatter, Stiles watches his mate. And though Derek is all smiles, Stiles can see it. The strain to keep himself together. To not fall apart. He knows what its like to do that. To try to put on a facade to protect those he loves, but he has become to weak. He ha-

"Fuck, Isaac." He hisses. His fist giving a painful throb.

Derek growls, eyes flashing as he glares at his beta. Isaac's hands are off of Stiles in seconds. Stiles has to take a few deep breathes before being able to speak.

"Its okay Derek. He didn't mean to hurt me." Though his fist is still throbbing as if he punched something again.

"Stiles, I think one of your knuckles is broken." Isaac says softly, hands slowly moving back to his. Stiles grits his teeth as Isaac begins to work on him again.

"I think Stiles has something to tell us." Stiles sends a glare to Lydia.

"Let's not run the good mood." He snaps.

"If you punched something, its obviously serious." Scott's brown eyes hold nothing of the puppy Stiles use to claim him to be. That softness died with Melissa.

"Fine."

Derek can't help but watch Isaac closely as he tries to fix his mate's hand. So many emotions are swirling inside of him, its easier to run on instinct. When he has first appeared in the kitchen the sight of Stiles in Malia's arms had stirred something inside of him. A flash of an image,  _Malia shirtless as she straddled Stiles_ , had him snarling before he even realized what he was doing. Stiles had moved with ease as he calmed him as if he has done it plenty of times before.

Now though, he is wondering if he should be the one comforting Stiles. He has mentioned he'r unstable and its clear to see he doesn't have a strong hold on whatever power lies within him. His skin is itching to touch the one his wolf has claimed, but he watches instead. Growling whenever Isaac draws a hiss of pain from his mate. Stiles' voice draws him out of his instincts, calling to his human side.

"Today I had a meeting with three alphas from the council. Courtesy of Peter."

Something cold settles in Derek's belly. What the fuck happened that would get them involved so personally?

"They are investigating the death of the employees. They... they think its my fault. That I had some motive to do it all." Stiles hisses again as Isaac begins the bandaging process. Derek can't keep the small snarl from slipping past his lips.

"Motive to kill your own father?" Scott growls.

Derek slides his eyes to him. He has never heard such venom from the beta. Yet now when he looks at him there is a steel to his eyes that shouldn't exist in the carefree wolf. Lydia had warned him that things were different, that things had happened, but she said it wasn't her place to tell him everything. Which is true, its the whole pack's duty to tell him what happened to each of them. Though, Derek truly wants to know what has caused Scott to change so much.

Then the words hit him. ' _Kill your own father'._ Stiles' father is dead. His eyes snap back to his mate. He lost his father. Was Derek awake then? Did he help him grieve? Or Did this happen after Derek slipped into a coma? Or has his mate had to go through the grief alone? He knows what its like to have no one to hold you at night when the worst of it hits. Is this why Stiles looks so broken? Derek has never seen a human look so beaten down. Another image flickered in his mind.

_Stiles propped up against a tub. The shattered remains of the mirror all around him. His hands sliced open as blood pooled around him. A far off broken look in his eyes as they slid towards him._

No. That can't be real. A whine leaves him before he has the thought to stop it. Honey suckle eyes meet his.

"Its okay, Sourwolf. The worst of it won't happen."

"The worst of it?" Kira prompts.

Stiles swallows. "They don't believe me capable of leading a pack. Even as the alpha mate. I am human after all." A wave of power leaves the younger man as his voice turns bitter. If Derek were in his wolf form his hackles would be raised. "They were going to split you up and re-home you all like a litter of puppies." Growls rise from the pack at the idea of being separated. "You're awake now, Derek, its not going to happen."

"Good. They have no reason to mettle in our affairs once we tell them I'm back." Derek nods, happy with the thought of them leaving his territory.

"Stiles, what will happen to you?" Malia asks softly.

Derek looks to Stiles, face scrunched in confusion. "You've done nothing wrong, have you?"

"No, but if Peter is in their ear who knows what tale he is spinning. He has been trying to still the company from you long before I arrived. Now is just perfect timing." Stiles' eyes drop, another pulse of power leaving him. This time its smaller, weaker in a sense.

"Stiles, it isn't your fault. None of it." Lydia says firmly.

"The deaths wouldn't have happened if I weren't here. It seems to follow me like a plague, maybe it is time someone puts a stop to it." His voice is barely above a whisper.

To Derek's surprise its Malia who snarls. "Don't say that. This was out of your control just as much as the nogistune was. They can try to blame you all they want. The fact is Theo killed those people, our pack members. If Peter wants to the blame off of the man who harmed our alpha, then he will face me. I will not allow you to be taken from us."

Derek blinks. He has never heard Malia use so many words to express herself. Her words, though, has his eyes roaming the pack. Counting them, trying to see who was missing. "What pack members?"

Everyone becomes quiet. Panic starts to rise is Derek. Who was no longer here? Who will he not see again?

Scott clears his throat, "Stiles' dad and... my mom." Kira grips the beta's hand firmly.

Derek turns to Stiles, looking away from the grief clearly on Scott's face. Stiles' face isn't much better. Derek doesn't know what to do. He wants to whine, to fix it, to pull Stiles into his lap and hold him until he no longer looks defeated. But he isn't sure that's what Stiles needs right now. He doesn't know him. He doesn't know what is the right move. Would comfort from a stranger be helpful or cause more harm, even if it is his own mate? He looks back at Scott, he doesn't even know how to comfort him anymore. The darkness on his face is so unfamiliar.

This is too much. Its all too much. He can't do this. He doesn't realize he's breathing hard until a hand is placed on his chest. Snapping him out of his thoughts. Honey-suckle eyes meet his.

"Its okay, Der. You're okay."

"Its not okay!" He snarls, claws digging into the table.

Stiles doesn't flinch, Doesn't move his hands away as Derek lets the wolf come to the surface. "I think its time for bed." He looks at the table. "We will talk more tomorrow."

Rising he holds a hand out for Derek. Swallowing thickly he takes it and follows him to his, no  _their_ room. Derek can't help but growl at the sight of the machines.

"I'll remove them tomorrow." Stiles whispers, shutting the door. He stands there awkwardly, his eyes roaming the room. "I-If you like, we could go and visit Melissa tomorrow. Her stone is quit beautiful. We'll go after calling the council." Derek couldn't speak. Couldn't put his emotions to words. Stiles fidgets. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." His voice grows smaller with each word.

Derek can't believe it. He can see that this man is holding on by a thread. Can see him struggling to  _live._ Yet here he is, trying to comfort him. Trying to do anything that will make it easier on him. Anyone else would crumble. Anyone one else would have turned away and ran once it became too much.

"Who the fuck are you?" Derek whispers.

Stiles gives a small smile, eyes finally meeting his. "I'm your mate."

Derek can't fight his instincts, though he doesn't want to, as his eyes flash and he scoops Stiles up. Cradling him to his chest as he walks to the bed. Without putting Stiles down, who has latched onto him in a vice grip, he tugs the covers down. Shuffling until they are in a comfortable position underneath the sheets, Derek buries his nose in Stiles hair. Breathing in that wonderful scent as Stiles squeezes him tightly.

Derek listens to his mates heart beat as his breathing slows and sleep takes him. He is going to fix this. He is going to help his pack, he is going to do his best to help Stiles, and he might just tell the council to go fuck themselves. But first he is going to do his damnedest to remember the man in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles wakes to his phone ringing. Where the fuck is his phone? He tries to move, only to have the arms around him tightening. It takes a moment for the events of the day before to crash into him. He would  _love_ to lay there basking in his mates warmth, but his damn phone won't stop.

"Der, I need to get my phone." He mumbles, pushing at the wolf's chest. Finally the alpha releases him. Rolling over and fumbling on the counter only to come up empty. "Fuck." Stiles grumbles. Getting out of bed he looks for his pants. The ringing stops only to start again. Finding his jeans he answers the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." He huffs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski. Glad I was able to reach you."

"Stephen?"

"Yes, sir."

Stiles checks the time. 4:20 am. "Is something wrong?" Please say no. He can't deal with anything going wrong at the factory, not right now.

"No, sir. Nothing has happened." Stiles breathes in relief. "But I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't important."

"What is it?"

"There is a Peter Hale here trying to conv- Mr. Hale where are you going? Well, he is on his way out now. But he was trying convince me to testify against you."

Stiles blinks. Peter is really going to try to put him away. "I'm sorry he as bothered you."

"Its not bother at all. I was just wanting to make you aware of the fact. Are you going to court?"

Stiles sighs. "Yes. They don't believe me fit for the pack or the company. I... They believe me guilty for the murders."

There is a beat of silence. "Majority of this company, of the surrounding supernatural know the truth. We know what you did to protect your pack and the visiting alphas. I will testify, for you Mr. Stilinksi."

Stiles' breath catches. "T-Thank you." Support. He has support outside the pack, meaning... meaning he might not be the monster Peter is trying to make him be.

"How is your mate? Any changes?" Stephen's voice is softer. Cautious with approaching the subject.

Stiles turns to find Derek watching him from the bed. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"He's awake?"

Stiles smiles. "Yes, his memory is foggy, but I am sure he'd be up to talk." Derek's nod confirms his words.

"No, I won't take up any more of your time with him. Though I would like to meet with him before the day is over. Either at the end of this shift or tonight."

"We can do that. I'll let you know which will work best."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." With that he hangs up.

"I'm sure you heard all that." Stiles crawls back into Derek's open arms. Ignoring the small voice in his head reminding him that it was just instinct.

"Peter isn't going to win." Derek breathes into his hair. Stiles sighs, allowing his body to relax against his mates. They are silent for a few minutes before Derek speaks again. "Why can't you use your magic?"

Stiles swallows at the question. "When... when you were hurt I lost myself. I let a dark part of me take control. Without you... without our bond being active, its been hard to regain control."

Derek hums in thought. "You were good? At healing I mean."

"Yes, I was originally just suppose to be Deaton's assistant. But once I returned from training he deemed me capable enough to do his job and retired."

"Now you're CEO."

"No.  _You_ are CEO. I don't want that job. I don't know how you do it all." Stiles shakes his head at the thought of being the permanent CEO.

Derek chuckles, but lifts one of Stiles' arms for examination. "So all these tattoos are for your magic?"

"Yes. It helps channel the spells."

Derek sits up, rolling Stiles onto his back as he trails a finger over the ink imbedded in his skin. His touch lingers over the triskele on his peck. Stiles can't help but shiver under the attention. The alpha's fingers skim over Allison's arrow before finding his bandaged hand.

"Now that I'm awake, will you be able to use magic again?"

"You really want my hand healed, don't you."

Derek looks at him through his lashes and shrugs. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Stiles has to ignore the fluttering of his heart. Its just instinct, not a statement of emotion. He sighs, "I still have healing to do. That... darkness inside me is still very present. You being awake helps, we just..." Have to reform our bond. Something instincts alone can't fix.

Derek doesn't push him to continue, probably understanding what he was going to say. Instead he asks another question. "How did we meet?"

Stiles looks up into those green eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "I came to work for your company. I was put on the pack's line. We met in the hallway on my first day." Stiles can see the concentration on Derek's face. As if he is willing his mind to remember, but failing. "We wouldn't become  _us_ for a while." Derek nods slowly, that look of concentration turning into desperation. Stiles' fingers skim down his cheek before cupping his face. "Lydia forced me to be her friend. After that it became natural to grow into the pack."

Something flashed across Derek's face. "You came to trainings."

Stiles' heart skips a beat. It wasn't a question, but a statement - a memory. "Yeah, the first one I came to I knocked you on your ass."

The both laugh softly. "You must be an impressive fighter then." Stiles shrugs causing Derek to frown. "You don't like to fight do you?"

"No. Lately, I've avoided trainings just as much as magic." He was terrified that he might loose control and hurt one of his pack members.

"That side of you, its really that powerful?"

Stiles swallows. "When I allow it to be. I gave it all the power it wanted the night... the night you were hurt."

"How did the power come to be?"

Stiles can't meet his eyes. He can't tell him, not right now. Derek didn't handle his past the first time around, he needs to ease him into the information. "I need to go to the bathroom." Stiles shimmies out from under the alpha and retreats. Needing to put some space between them.

Derek watches Stiles' form disappear behind the bathroom door. He was hoping that talking would make him remember. For the most part nothing, but there was a slip of memory -

_He looked up at the sound of Lydia's approach. She normally comes when her own trainings are cancelled, but today she isn't alone. The man beside her - tall and handsome. His lanky body moving with the ease of a fighter as he greeted the pack. The employee she has adopted, Stiles is his name. He should be mad that she brought him without asking first, but for some reason he can't._

Derek sighs. Rolling out of bed. Why would Lydia find the need to adopt him? There is something with Stiles' past that he's purposely hiding. But what?

He looks around the room as the sun starts to peak through the windows. A glint on the floorboard catches Derek's eye. The steel of a blade hardly peaking out from under the bed. Bending down he discovers a simple dagger, but its whats behind the blade that captures his interest. Stiles re-enters the room just as he stands.

"What are you doing?"

Derek looks up. "This is yours." Because in that flash of memory Stiles had a staff just like the one in his hands. Though the top half wasn't stained in blood then. He scratches at the stain.

"I tried everything to clean it." Stiles' voice sounds so small.

"Who's is it?"

His mate doesn't meet his eyes. "Theo's."

"The one who attacked us, right?"

Stiles nods. "I-I thought he killed you."

Derek looks back at the staff. At how the blood stains it, as if it was driven straight into flesh. "You are the one that killed him."

Shame takes his mates face. "I thought he killed you." He repeats.

Derek takes in the man before him. The way he stands, the emotions on his face. "He wasn't your first."

Stiles shakes his head. No wonder they are worried about the trail, if Stiles has blood on his hands things can easily be turned against him.

Stiles opens his mouth, but no words leave him. Derek waits patiently. "He.. he was the first one I wanted to kill. That... I shouldn't be glad that I killed him. I shouldn't like causing death."

_"He made me enjoy it. I actually liked watching her die. I'm a monster."_

Derek blinks at the words in his head.  _He_  was not referring to Theo. Stiles had been talking about someone else. Someone who had forced him to kill. Derek's eyes fall onto the arrow tattoo. He had been forced to kill someone he cared about. Because that is what that tattoo was for. In memory of a loved one, but her name doesn't come to him.

"He killed your father." He waits for Stiles nod of confirmation. "He killed Melissa. He killed others. You thought he killed me. You had every right to take down the threat that was continuously causing you pain." Because Derek would have done the same, he probably was trying to do that when he was hurt. He took a long hard look at his mate and made a decision.

"Did I ever tell you what my eye color was before alpha red?"

"Yes."

Derek takes a deep breath, hating the blanks in his head, but not backing down from what he decided. Setting the staff on the bed, he turns and takes a step towards Stiles. "Then you know that I trust you and that I don't judge you." Another step. "You know that I won't walk away." Two more steps. He was in Stiles' space, noses almost touching. He brings a hand up to cup the back of Stiles' head, the other wrapping around his waist. "Memory or not, I won't walk away." I accept you, he silently says as he presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

He feels Stiles' body relax, tension seeping out of him as he wraps his arms around the wolf. The smell of magic lessens, the stench of decay slowly dying as Stiles lets loose a breath.

"Thank you." Derek wouldn't have heard the whispered praise if he wasn't a wolf.

They stay like that for what seems like eternity. Neither of them mind, just breathing each other in. Derek leans back, studying his mate's face before speaking softly, "Are we going to see Stephen?"

Stiles' eyes flutter open and he stares at him long and hard. "We will later, right now I want to try something."

Derek waits on the bed as Stiles rummages around the room. Stiles sits in front of him, placing a bowl between them while laying different bottles on the bed.

Stiles looks up at him through his lashes. "Just stay there. Please."

Then he starts to unwrap his hand. Derek watches, memorized, as Stiles works on his own hand. Watches as bone cracks and skin knits together. Stiles' face never looses concentration even as he begins to pant. He realizes that he has seen Stiles work before, but through a computer screen. The smell of the magic filling the air is not that of decay, but of pure freshness as if he was breathing in a cold spring of water. When the magic stops, Stiles is smiling through the hard breathing.

"Its minimal, but its something."

Derek can't help but stare. "You did it."

Stiles laughs, a free sound bubbling from his chest. "I did it. Though it took a lot more energy then it should have."

The light in his eyes were radiant. "How?"

Another breath taking smile alights his face. "You accepted the bond."

And it was enough of an explanation because Derek understood. He could feel it between them. A thread tying them together. It seemed to thicken, become stronger. Derek smiles, basking in the light of his mate's joy.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek looks around the room. Nothing has moved since the last time he was here. The only thing different is a picture frame on his desk and the scent in the air. The scent was most defiantly Stiles' and the picture held a photo of he and Stiles in his rocking chair. The smile on his face and the laugh on Stiles'... its clear to see the love.

Derek glances up at Stiles who is sitting across from him. Getting here had been interesting.

_Derek goes to open his car door, but its locked. Looking up he finds a sheepish grin on Stiles' face._

_"I never lock my car." The alpha eyes his mate. "Are those not my keys?"_

_"Uh, no." Stiles holds the key chain up to show case the metal. "I actually don't know where your keys are. You hide them from me. Its kind of become a new game of ours... I still haven't won yet."_

_"Why would I hide my keys from you?"_

_"Because I might have hot-wired your car?" The look on Stiles face is guilt, but his eyes hold nothing but mischief._

_"You stole my car?"_

_"Maybe."_

_And Derek can't help but throw his head back in laughter. No one had ever dared to touch his camaro, let alone steal it._

_"Well I guess it is your car then." The look on Stiles face has Derek regretting his words. He follows his mate to a beat up jeep that screams '_ Unsafe' _, '_ Will fall apart' _, '_ Stay away' _. "This is yours?" How the hell has he allowed his mate to drive this damn thing?_

_"Don't hate on her. She's my baby and has put up with every supernatural thing that has come my way." Stiles grumbles, sliding into the drivers side._

_Against his instincts, Derek climbs into the passenger seat. His eyes land on the ruined stereo. Slowly he looks at the man sitting next to him._

_"I didn't like the song."_

"Stephen." Stiles greets as the door opens, bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

The alpha looks up to see the vampire smile at him. "Its good to see you back in this building Alpha Hale."

Derek's eyes glance over to Stiles who only grins with encouragement. "Everyone's missed you. I wasn't lying about that."

"Indeed, we have." Stephen comes to sit next to Stiles. Having the two next to each other, though-

_Looking down an alleyway when the scent of blood catches his attention. He knows that scent. His eyes catch on an older man beating something. No, not something. Someone. **Stiles**._

_Anger boils his blood as a roar escapes him. Rage like he has never felt before consumes him as the need to protect Stiles overrides his brain._

Derek blinks.

"You okay, Sourwolf?"

"Alpha Hale?"

_"Alpha Hale, what should we do with him?"_

_Derek mumbles something but he isn't sure what. He is too focused on an injured Stiles in his arms. He won't open his eyes._

"Derek?"

Derek looks up to find Stiles hovering over him. "Who beat you?"

His mate's lips pierce and is that nervousness in his scent? "We'll talk about it later."

"No. Who beat you?" Because that man wasn't a simple mugger. No, he wanted Stiles dead and if Derek hadn't of showed up he would have succeeded. Derek is sure of that even if he can't remember everything that happened that night.

"Its a long story. I promise to explain everything later." The pleading look in his eye is what has him turning to Stephen.

"You were there."

"Yes. But I feel that that is a conversation between you and Mr. Stilinksi." Stephen's respect for Stiles has Derek glancing back at his mate.

"I'm sorry. I am... still refilling the blanks." Derek doesn't take his eyes off Stiles. He would love to pull the man down into his lap and bury his nose in his neck. Instinct has been the only thing keeping him sane when the panic of lost memories start to consume him.

As if he could sense his distress, Stiles leans forward to place a tender kiss on his forehead, bring his scent closer to Derek. Greedily, he takes a deep breath before Stiles moves away and back to his cushioned chair next to the vampire.

"Do not worry about your memories with me, Alpha Hale. It is understandable with the condition you were in." Stephen says, bringing Derek's attention back to him.

Derek sighs. "What were you wanting to discuss?"

"I have had your uncle band from the property."

"Thank you." Though Derek has no idea why he hasn't done that himself.

Stephen glances to Stiles. "I told you earlier that this company has your back. We will be there for the trail."

Stiles face holds disbelief. "Thank you."

"Anything we can do to repay you for everything you have done for us."

"I don't believe I have done that much."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for another alpha. You stepped in as CEO and made sure this company continued to thrive. You have routinely checked on every line to make sure everyone is unharmed or if they needed any help during the day shift from my understanding. You have asked me to do the same for the night shift. I have also watched you make sure everything in this room stays the way Alpha Hale likes it. You have done plenty for us, Mr. Stilinksi."

Derek watches as Stiles opens and closes his mouth. Trying to find words to say. His mate did all of that. Pride swells in his chest.  _His mate did all of that._  How did Derek ever win him over? How does he deserve a man like that? Derek opens his mouth to say something but Stiles beats him to it.

"I'm going to let you two get caught up on business." With that he is out of the door.

Derek looks at Stephen, a little lost.

"He doesn't like praise. Doesn't believe he deserves it."

Stiles takes a deep breath. Reclining in his rolling-chair a weight seems to be lifted off his shoulders. This is his chair. His room. His place of work. This is where he belongs in the company.

Rolling around Stiles takes stock of everything. He hadn't been able to step foot in this room since the fight. But now he could get back to healing. He'd need to practice more and continue to strengthen the mating bond, but his magic  _is_  getting back under control. Soon he'll be able to handle anything that will walk through that door.

A knock at the door has him spinning to see Derek. "Hey."

"So this is where you do your magic." The alpha looks around with curiosity. "Its different then Deaton's set up."

Stiles shrugs. "It suits me. I'm able to roll around and get what I need easily."

Derek only chuckles. "Hot-wiring vehicles. Rolling-chairs. I'm mated to a rebellious teenager."

Stiles gives a toothy grin. "I don't think you could have handled teenage me. My dad got grey hair early because of me."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"Allison and I have arrest records starting at 12."

Derek's face scrunches up as if he is deciding which part of that statement he wants to ask about. Stiles swallows, realizing that Derek has no idea who Allison is.

"How did you get hired? We screen for that stuff."

"Dad was sheriff and we were never charged with anything. All records were kept on paper file that conveniently went missing. The box is actually in our attic"

Derek shakes his head looking at Stiles thoughtfully. He motions Stiles to come closer, which the he does by rolling in the chair. "You beat you in that alley?"

Stiles stops his rolling. He doesn't want to be close to Derek for this conversation. He's not sure how the alpha will react.

"Gerard Argent."

"Argent?" The wolf growls.

Derek can't help the anger boiling in him.  _Argent_. Another fucking Argent had hurt his family.

"Gerard is Kate's father." Stiles continues.

_"He blames me for Allison's death."_

The words ring in Derek's head. "Who is Allison?" He watches as Stiles rubs at the inked arrow on his arm. A.A. Allison... "She's an Argent isn't she."

Stiles swallows. The anxiety had spiked in the air, almost choking Derek. "She was my sister. She was nothing like her aunt and grandfather."

 _Was._ Allison is the one someone made him kill.

An Argent was his mate's sister.

Emotions swirl in Derek. Unsure of which one to focus on.

"Did I know?" Derek couldn't keep the growl from his voice.

"You know, knew, all my history with the Argents just as I know yours." Stiles look as if he is waiting for the room to explode or Derek himself to go on a rampage.

Argents. Why the fuck was his life inflicted by Argents. But... if they had discussed this before mating. Then there were no secrets between them. Stiles knew about the fire. He already admitted he knew about Paige. Derek must have known all about Allison.

_"I wish I could have met her."_

He knew exactly who he was talking about. Derek saying that meant that Allison was not the bad guy, Stiles is not the bad guy.

Derek takes a deep breath before opening his arms. Stiles doesn't hesitate to walk right into them.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into Stiles' chest.

His mate runs long fingers through his hair. "Its okay. You did better then I expected."

Derek only huffs a laugh. Leaning back he looks up into Stiles' honey-suckle eyes. Those eyes. God how could he forget that color?

The door barging open has Derek snarling, standing, and putting himself between Stiles and the twins now invading the room. The two wolves' eyes flash blue as they give matching smiles.

"Alpha Hale. Good to see the rumor is true." The one on the right says.

"What do you want." He growls, eyes bleeding red.

The one on the left opens his mouth, "The trail begins tomorrow. We've come to collect Stiles."


	25. Chapter 25

Derek lay flat on his back in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. The trail begins at 9 a.m. Derek should be asleep, he needs to sleep. He has to be ready for tomorrow. But he just  _can't_. He had never needed a warm body in bed with him just to sleep. He had never needed to just hold someone or breathe them in to feel continent enough to sleep. He couldn't remember building this dependent, yet his body remembers and it is frustrating as hell. His wolf yearns for his mate, for Stiles to be curled into his side.

Derek sighs, turning over, eyes scanning the room. He might have to go for a run just to tire himself out. His eyes catch on the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Frowning he slides out from under the covers. He hid something there. Something important. His hands hover over the handle as he hesitates. What could it be? Should he open it? He hasn't had a flashback since Stiles was taken by those twins.

He growls. He hadn't wanted to let the blue-eyed wolves to even touch his mate. He didn't trust them. Stiles had only hugged him, nuzzling the crook of his neck, whispering "I love you" before following the two out of the room. Derek hadn't even said it back.

Taking a deep breath Derek slowly opens the drawer. Two things occupy the space. The keys to the camaro and a small velvet box. Swallowing, he lifts the box. Opening it to to reveal two silver bands. The smaller of the two, crafted for long, slim fingers, had a simple diamond engraved in the silver. Engraved on the inside was one name.  _Derek._ The other band also had a name engraved on the inside.  _Stiles._

Derek blinks as a memory crashes into him.

_They were sprawled out on the bed. Panting and covered in sweat. Stiles rolls until he is propped up on the wolf's chest. His fingers ghost over the crook of his neck, where a bite mark is already healing. Derek can't help but shiver._

_"I wish there was a way to mark you."_

_The idea of being claimed for the world to see had Derek growling with desire. "I like you biting me."_

_The younger man smiles. "I'm not going to stop that. I just wish my claim would stay."_

_"I am claimed though. Anyone with a supernatural nose can smell that. I am yours." Derek cups his mate's face, thumb rubbing his cheek. "I will always be yours."_

_Stiles smiles, leaning into the touch. "I know that. But I want the whole world to see that you are mine."_

_Derek couldn't help but capture the man's mouth with his own. An idea popping into his head._

Derek's eyes start to swim as more memories start to jumble in his head.

_Stiles smiling._

_The two of them dancing. Hips grinding to the beat as the full moon pulls at him._

_Stiles screaming at him with anger in his eyes._

_Stiles panting as they spare. His shirt damp with sweat as he swings his fist._

_Stiles holding him close._

_Stiles saying goodbye._

_Stiles humming to himself as he cooks. Oblivious to being watched._

_Stiles straddling him, head thrown back in bliss as his hips moved._

_Stiles' face scrunched up in frustration._

_Stiles._

_Stiles._

**_Stiles._ **

Derek falls back on his ass, tears filling his eyes. He remembers. He remembers everything. A sob crashes through him. His Stiles. His amazing mate. How could he have ever forgotten him. The man who threw himself in front of someone, willing to take the blow to protect them. A man who ran Derek's company even as it made him miserable. A man who was there for him even when he didn't know who he was. His mate. His Stiles.

Fuck. He needed to hold him. To pull him close and kiss him until they couldn't breathe. He needed his mate. And he wasn't here. He was alone somewhere. Derek clenches the box, a howl of frustration clawing at his throat.

He remembers and he is getting his mate back.

* * *

 

Derek sits in the front row of the lecture room. It isn't sure what was told to the university, but this entire hall was off limits to students and staff today. Looking around, Derek takes in the room. It was spacious, seated around 100 people and there wasn't an empty seat. Wolves were the main species of the crowd, but there were several vampires as well. They were dressed head-to-toe in heavy clothing, not a bit of skin showing.

Derek's pack surrounds him. Malia and Lydia by his side. Lydia's hand gripped his tightly as they waited. She had been the one to find him curled up on the floor, tears dried on his face as he stared at the rings in his hand. He told her, told them all, that he remembered. Now the only one that needs to know is Stiles.

The doors open and the Alpha council enters. Derek couldn't name any of them, he had never actually met them. All five of them wore stone expressions as they took their seats at the front of the room. An empty chair was set off to the side. It angled to face the audience and the council. Derek knew sitting in that seat would make someone feel alone and vulnerable, and he knew who was going to have to sit there.

Peter enters, smug smile on his face as he goes to stand beside the alpha council. Derek didn't have time to wonder what his uncle was up to because the next to enter the room is Stiles.

He was being escorted by the twins that had taken him away. Derek bit back a growl as he took in his mate. Stiles looked like utter shit. His clothes were ruffled, the same ones he had been taken in. Dark bags hung under his eyes, his hair stuck up in every direction, and his skin was pale. His brown orbs... were haunted and his magic had the sickly decaying smell again. Something was wrong.

Before Derek could even attempt to get to his mate, Stiles was sat in the chair and the trail began.


	26. Chapter 26

 "We are here because one man has caused death and destruction everywhere he goes. The supernatural community has suffered greatly because of this man. Especially my nephew's company and pack."

Stiles grits his teeth as Peter makes his show. For some bullshit reason the council had given him the reins this trial. Meaning Stiles is utterly fucked.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, meaning he was in a horribly sour mood. He didn't have the energy to plaster on a fake smile or play nice. Peter had showed up to the room he was being held in not to minutes after the twins had left. The asshole rattled off riddles all night. How he knew about the trigger, Stiles has no idea. It pisses him off even more that Peter looks well rested and put together as if he had actually slept last night.

"This man is responsible for the death of your pack-mates and friends." Peter says to the audience.

Stiles doesn't even know who all is here, he refuses to look. He can't handle looking at Derek's face and not seeing recognition in his eyes. That would break his tired mind.

"Get on with it, Mr. Hale." One of the council members mumbles.

The beta nods, turning to Stiles. "Mr. Stilinski, is it true that you came to Beacon Hills because of the death and destruction you were involved in at your previous town?"

Fucking bastard.

"Yes. My father thought it would be best to get a fresh start." The words barely have enough room to get past his teeth.

"You came for a fresh start, yet it seems your past has followed you." Stiles opens his mouth to snap a few words at the man, but he was cut off. "Do you know Theo?"

"Yes." The word is only a hiss. Fuck, he is already ruining this.

"Why did this man even come here to kill strangers?"

"He used their deaths for a spell to become stronger."

"Why would he need to be stronger?"

"He wanted to kill me."

Peter turned his back on him, facing the audience once again. "They were only collateral damage to your squabble."

"I didn't mean for anyone to die. I have never wanted someone to die because of me." Stiles has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. His control was slipping, threatening to let his magic loose. He can't afford that here. That will surely take him away from the only family he has left.

"Are you sure? Because I can see this all working in your favor. Get a man set on killing you to follow you home, cause trouble, and conveniently hurt your alpha which puts you in charge of the pack and the company. With Derek in a coma you had all the power. You came out looking like a hero. Isn't that nice." Peter's stunning blue eyes cut into Stiles as he looks down at him.

Stiles can't keep the shock from his face. "Are you serious? Why wou-"

"When you first arrived you were a stranger to everyone. Then you were someone my nephew couldn't stand, though you had somehow become a constant sighting with his pack. Oddly, as if someone flipped a switch, you suddenly became someone my nephew couldn't live without. Even mated you after not being near you for months to grow a relationship." Stiles glares, how the hell was this man so good at twisting things? "I believe some powerful magic could be the cause of my nephew's behavior. Do you poses such power, Mr. Stiliniski? How about we ask out first witness."

Entering the room is Alpha McCoy. Her eyes stay straight ahead as she goes to stand in front of the council. Her body is as stiff as ever. Peter keeps a respectable distance from her as he speaks.

"Alpha McCoy, you were there the night Theo attacked the Hale pack. Why don't you tell us about that?"

"I was called because one of my pack-mates was believed to be dead. The bodies were found while I was there. When... When we were able to see them, Mr. Stilinski examined the bodies. He discovered that they had been sacrificed. Later his own father along with a pack-mate and friend were found dead by the same method. W-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but how was Mr. Stilinski after that? Was he controlling himself?" Peter glances at Stiles, eyes showing that he already knew the answer.

Alpha McCoy's eyes cut to Peter, lips pressed in a thin line. "He was grief-stricken. Just like the rest of us."

"His hold on magic?"

"It could be felt."

"And how did it feel?"

"Dark. It was unnerving. The scent was similar to it is now. But he was lost in grief, it would make since for his magic to represent that."

"Yes, please continue with telling us about that night."

Alpha McCoy gives Peter a once over. Stiles would have hated to be on the receiving end of that look, but he was thrilled that it was directed towards Peter.

"That night we were attacked. None of us were hurt seriously, just knocked unconscious. When we came too, we followed to scent of Mr. Stilinski and Alpha Hale into the woods. The fight between the one known as Theo and Mr. Stilinski looked to be about over when we arrived. Theo had the upper hand. He started to aim his next attack at Alpha Cilone, but attacked Alpha Hale instead. After that... Mr. Stilinski was terrifying with his power. It was as if something else took over." The alpha trails off, eyes drifting to Stiles.

Stiles couldn't read the expereison on Alpha McCoy's face. So he held her gaze, hoping the message of 'I'm Sorry' is clear in his eyes.

"Terrifying with power, yet he couldn't even protect his own alpha." Peter's voice shattered the connection between Stiles and Alpha McCoy.

"He couldn't protect his alpah because he jumped in front of another alpha to save him. He was willing to sacrifice himself for a non-pack member, a stranger for the most part, and he payed for that selflessness." The alpha stared Peter down with a grit that could not be deterred.

Peter plasters a smile on his face. "Thank you. You are free to go."

With that the woman is turning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd. Stiles still refuses to glance in that direction.

"We have determined that Mr. Stilinski has terrifying powers. Making it possible that he could easily manipulate my nephew. We have also proved that he brought one enemy to this community. This wouldn't bring such cause for concern, if it had only been a one time incident. The man before you has attracted enemies here before. Mr. Stephen if you would join us."

Stephen takes his place in front of the council.

"Please, tell us about the first night you meet Mr. Stilinski." Peter almost purrs as dread fills Stiles.

"I heard a roar while being out in town. When I arrived at the source I found Mr. Stilinski beaten on the ground of an alley and Alpha Hale fighting a man with a sword. A few of my coven was with me, we helped subdue the man. Mr. Stilinski was hardly conscious when Alpha Hale carried him away."

"Do you know who the man was?"

"Yes. Gerard Argent."

Someone in the audience gasps at the name, but the rest remain silent. Waiting to see what will happen next.

"An Argent? One of the most renowned hunters of our time. Why would he be after Mr. Stilinski?"

"He claimed that Mr. Stilinski had killed his granddaughter."

Stiles eyes shut. He isn't ready for this. Isn't ready for whatever Peter is about to throw at him.

"Killed his granddaughter? Mr. Stilinski did you get rid of this Argent filth for the purpose of protecting us supernatural creatures?"

Stiles swallows the bile rising in his throat. "No. I never wanted to kill her. She was my sister. Sh-"

"You sister? An Argent? Kin to the same Argent that burned the Hale family, my family?" Peter's eyes took on a knew kind of intensity. Something Stiles had never seen expressed in the man before.

"Yes, but-"

"Is it really a coincidence that you are devoted to an Argent, who's kin used my nephew to gain the opportunity to burn his family, and here you are now mate to him and dragging him into the sights of another Argent." Peter turns to Stephen. "Thank you for your time."

"Before I leave, I would like to say that Mr. Stilinski has been miserable during his time as CEO. He does not enjoy the job. Why would he sabotage Alpha Hale for a job he hates?" The vampire leaves Peter clenching his jaw with his words.

The wolf shakes the frustration off quickly, turning a smile onto Stiles. "Mr. Stilinski, I tried to find a witness from before your move here, but couldn't seeing as how they are all dead." Which is bullshit. Malia was alive and healthy and would have been more then willing to speak. "Your hands are quite bloody. You alone caused utter mayhem as you went on a killing spree. Schools, hospitals, even the police station. No place was safe from you. Allison, the one you claim as your sister, you strangled her with your bare hands."

Stiles breathing started to accelerate with every lash of Peter's words. "That wasn't me. I was posses-"

"You own father is dead because of you. You created the monster that killed him. Its my understanding that he was training with you as you trained to be a druid. How many has been caught in the cross-fire, Mr. Stilinski. How many lives have been lost because of you?"

Stiles' heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest, he couldn't focus. Couldn't breath.

"Why? Why has all this happened? Are you that bad of a person to create so many enemies? Are you manipulating people into thinking you are kind and caring? Do you enjoy the murder and chaos that follows you? Have you planned it all?"

Stiles knows what Peter is doing. Trying to get him to lose control, to have his hold on magic snap, and its working.

"Answer me. Its not like I am speaking in riddles." The wolf growls.

Magic cracks in the air as Stiles' panic attacke takes control. His vision goes hazy as his lungs seize. He can't breathe. He can't breathe. He ca-

Lips are pressed against his. His whole world stops as he holds his breath. Hands cradle his head gently, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. When he can pull away, he can breathe. Opening his eyes he finds Derek's green pools looking back at him.

"Sourwolf." The sound is barely above a whisper.

"Deep breaths. Stay with me." His mate rises, pulling him up with him. When did he get on the floor? Fingers intwining with his, Derek turns his back on him, using himself as a shield between Stiles and Peter. "Enough."

"Did you not see that outburst of magic? He could have killed any one of us."

"Peter, I said enough." Derek growls, voice booming. His head snaps to the council. "What is your decision?"

The alphas all look at one another before nodding. The one seated in the middle, the same one that spoke to Stiles while in Derek's office is the one that spoke. "We've seen everything we need. Mr. Hale, you have proven our suspicions that you are indeed the one that needs to be locked up for the safety of the Hale pack, Hale & Co., and the supernatural community. As for you Mr. Stilinski, we apologize for putting you through this, but it was necessary. We see that you are a vital pack member and important to the local supernatural community, though we will be keeping an eye on you and your control on your power. Ethan, Aiden, take Mr. Hale away. This case is over."

The twin wolves drag a snarling, kicking Peter away as Derek's grip on Stiles' tightens. Stiles tugs on Derek's hand just as the alpha's mouth opens. Red eyes snap to him, anger obviously swimming in the crimson pools. "Don't say whatever you are about to say, just... can we please go home."

Stiles' body shakes with exhaustion. His head hurt, his eyes stung, he desperately needed to be held and have a nap. "Please." He whispers. Though he knows the alpha is running on instincts, he needs those instincts at the moment. He needs his mate to protect and cuddle him.

Derek pulls him into a tight hug, Stiles' knees give out causing the older man to take all his body weight. "Easy, Stiles. Let's get you home."


	27. Chapter 27

Stiles wakes slowly. He doesn't open his eyes as he tries to recall why he is in a bed with an arm slung over his middle, a hot body against his back.

After the cluster-fuck of the court he had to calm Derek down. The alpha was ready to challenge every single alpha on the council for putting Stiles through hell to bust Peter. Stiles isn't sure how he was able to convince Derek not to be vocal on that point. It was a blurry haze, but Stiles calling to his alpha's instincts was able to get Derek away and in a vehicle. Stiles was so tired he couldn't even remember who's car he had practically fallen into with Derek right behind him. As soon as they were moving though, Stiles collapsed in an exhausted heap. He barely recalls a warm arm wrapping around him before he was lost to sleep.

Taking a deep breath Stiles took stock of the smells around him. It smelled like Derek... and him. It smelled like home. And he heard humming?

Slowly cracking an eye open Stiles confirms that he is in Derek and his room. "Derek?"

The body behind him shifts, pulling him closer and causing the humming to become louder. Stiles could feel the vibrations as a nose is pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Feel better?" The wolf asks before continuing the song.

Stiles twists until he is facing his mate a soft smile on his face. "Much better." Then his eyebrows knit together. "Is that… Are you humming Banana Pancakes?"

Derek stops the song as a smile plays on his lips. "Yes."

"But I-I played that for you. You didn't know that song before me."

"I know. We danced to it in the kitchen." Green eyes hold a sort of recognition that they didn't before.

Tears fill Stiles' eyes. "You remember."

"Yes and I am sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that without me."

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles can barely hear his own whispered words.

"I don't care. You still had to go through it and I hate it for you. I wish I could have been there for you. To help you deal with it all. Your father... Chris. The Peter bullshit. I wish I could have been with you this last month as your partner, not your coma patient." Derek's eyes flash with his words.

Stiles couldn't keep the tears from falling. "You couldn't help that." He manages to choke out.

"I know that. I know no one could change that it did happen. I also know that I have the strongest mate the world could give me. You are truly amazing with your resilience. Its one of the reasons I feel in love with you."

Stiles knew Derek was pouring his heart out. He completely heard everything that was being said and knew he had responded, but truly he could only think of one thing.

"You remember."

Derek traces a finger down Stiles cheek before wiping away a tear. "Yes, I remember. I remember you, Stiles." He gently brushes their lips together. "I remember the first day I saw you. I remember our first night together. I remember the heartache of losing you. I remember when I made you mine." He grinds their hips together softly, drawing a gasp from Stiles. "I remember all the times we've held one another. I remember every morning waking up and seeing your beautiful face. I remember it all."

Stiles can't hold back the soft sob as he clings to his mate. "I've missed you."

"I know." The wolf whispers. "You've got all of me back now. I'm not going anywhere."

He doesn't know who made the first move, but soon their lips are joined. It starts out soft, a welcoming back. Stiles isn't sure how long they kiss and just hold one another, just that it becomes too little. They aren't touching enough, they aren't moving. Derek understands the change in Stiles and deepens the kiss, hand traveling to grip his hip to hold him as he grinds into him hard.

Stiles pulls away panting for breath, hands tangling in dark locks as Derek's lips trail down his throat. A soft nip at the base pulls a moan from him. The wolf's chest rumbles with pleasure as he begins to pull more similar sounds from Stiles. A hand slips under Stiles' shirt, fingers finding sensitive nipples.

A whine leaves Stiles lips. "Derek."

Soon their clothes are ripped off and its glorious skin against skin. They are rutting against each other, hot erections sliding, creating breathtaking friction. Its not enough.

"Stiles, I need you."

"Yes."

Stiles' mind is so fogged with lust and need that he can't even think of the words for the spell that would help move things along. Turns out he doesn't need to think as a lube slicked finger slides into him. Both men groan at the feeling. It doesn't take long for Stiles to start begging for more. One finger becoming two. Two becoming three. When Derek slides the fourth finger in and finds his bundle of nerves, Stiles is a withering mess.

"Fuck me. Derek, Alpha, please!"

The fingers are gone and a thick cock is sliding into replace them. Stiles' eyes roll into his head at the feeling.

"Fuck." Its more of a growl lodged in the wolf's chest.

Honey-suckle eyes meet blazing crimson red. Stiles barely has time to find purchase on his mates shoulders before he is being fucked into the mattress with a brutal pace. The younger man isn't sure what words fall from his mouth between pants and moans, whatever it is seems to drive the wolf on. Derek changes the angle of his hips and Stiles throws his head back with a scream as his prostate is hit with every Derek's name on his lips he spills his release between them. Derek gives a few more hard thrusts before following Stiles over the edge.

The wolf buries his nose into Stiles' throat as they catch their breath. Stiles' fingers find their way into Derek's hair, carding through the sweat slick locks. They lay together until they both grow soft, Derek's cock slipping from Stiles causing them both to whine.

Taking a deep breath, Derek speaks. "I have something for you." He slowly untangles himself from his mate.

Stiles watches with half-lidded eyes as Derek pulls open the bottom drawer of his bed side table and pulls something out. The wolf climbs back into bed with a shy smile on his face.

"This is going to sound redundant, but I had a plan. I guess life just doesn't like how long I wait."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles pulls himself up so that they are both sitting facing one another.

Derek opens his hand to reveal two wedding bands. "You wanted a way to show the world that I am yours... well?"

Stiles couldn't decide where to look. The rings or Derek's face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Even with everything that just happened. We are going to have a lot of shit to deal with for a little while. Are you sure you want to throw a wedding into the mix?"

"I know that I love you and that I want you to be mine in every way possible. I always want the whole world to know that I am yours. We do have a lot of things to get through, but I know we will get through them just as we have gotten through everything else."

"Okay."

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Yes, Derek. Yes I'll marry you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

_8 Years Later_

Stiles hums softly as he mixes the ingredients.

"Is this the last one?" Asks a curious voice.

Stiles glances at his six year old and her unruly red curls. "Yes, this is the last one."

Her green eyes watch as Stiles pours the potion into a sippy-cup, giving it a few shakes. Her eyes were once a brilliant forrest green, now they had faded to a color that were almost identical to Derek's own orbs. So far it was the only side effect that had bothered Stiles form this process. The fear that Elizabeth might come to resent her eye color always lingered, though Derek always assured that she only knows she ever had different eye colors because of her baby pictures. She can't truly miss an eye color she doesn't remember having.

Stiles ruffles Ellie's hair before spinning in his chair to face the cot where his three year old napped. Gently shaking the toddler Stiles tries to coax him awake. "Jonathan, time to wake up baby boy. Come one, Jon."

Slowly the toddler blinks open oddly shaded eyes. The irises caught between the almost black coloring they originally were and Stiles' own honey-suckle brown.

"Drink." Stiles encourages as he hands the boy the sippy. Without a word he sits up and starts to drink. Stiles has done his best to make the potion as tasteful as possible.

Unlike Ellie who had come from an orphanage, Jon had been found wondering the forrest in Cora's territory. No one knows how he got there or what happened to his pack. Cora's pack had looked for days for any signs of other wolves before declaring Jon an orphan. All it took was one phone call and Stiles was on a plane heading to get the new Stilinski-Hale family member.

That had been a few months ago. Jonathan had settled in remarkably well. When it came to trying to figure out what to call him, Stiles had rattled off names until the young wolf had responded. Once the pup had turned to Stiles blinking those dark eyes at the name 'Jonathan', it was settled.

The only thing that had the pack worried is the muteness. Nothing was wrong with his vocal cords or throat, they had Deaton check. Jonathan was 100% healthy he just.. didn't speak. He didn't scream, didn't laugh, he didn't even growl. Just silence. Stiles and Derek had talked one night, wondering out loud if whatever had happened to his old pack is the reason for their son's muteness.

Jon held the sippy out for Stiles, indicating that he was done. Stiles watched his eyes closely. Ellie's eyes had settled within seconds, but she was only a few months old when they had put her through the process. Soon the eager red-head was pushing her way between Stiles' legs so that she could watch too. It took a little longer, but the irises started to swirl as they changed. The dark coloring finally giving way completely to the lighter brown.

"He's ours now!" Ellie exclaims as she climbs onto the cot to pull her brother into a hug. Her pale skin a stark contrast to Jon's natural tan. Stiles can only chuckle softly at the wide eyed stare Jon gives his sister. He hadn't know what to do with her at first, though he has started seeking her out to play with he still didn't know how to handle her sometimes.

"He has always been ours, Ellie." Stiles cards his fingers reassuringly through Jon's black locks.

"But now he's really really ours. I can feel it." Her eyes flash gold for emphasis.

Stiles doesn't fight the smile that takes his face. It worked then. The wolves now recognize one another as family. "Yes. Now he's really really ours."

Ellie buries her face into Jon's hair. The younger wolf doesn't make to push her off, he seems to curl into the touch more. "He smells like you and papa."

"That will fade over time. It will always be there though just like it will always be in your scent." Stiles explains as he stands to start cleaning up.

He always made sure to do the treatments here. He told himself it was to keep kids from associating any place of the house with "treatments" if they turned out no to like them. But then Ellie had been an infant and Jon has never minded the taste of the potion. Maybe the separation was more for Stiles then the kids.

He turned to his children when he was done. Yes his children. In every way possible now. The magic had slightly altered their DNA. It was a paper with the ingredients to a potion he had found lying on his bedside table in the hotel when Derek and he had went to Ireland to get Elizabeth. Stiles has a feeling that it was a gift from a favorite teacher. The potion made Stiles and Derek the kids' biological parents. Technically they now had four parents each, but all that mattered to Derek and Stiles is the connection.

No one could challenge that the kids are not theirs. Not legally and not supernaturally. The alpha status will be passed down to Ellie naturally now. The pack wolves will recognize the kids as the alpha's pups just as Derek and the kids' wolves recognize one another as family.

"Alright pups, lets go home." Stiles scoops them both up with a kiss to their foreheads.

* * *

 

Derek didn't make it two steps into the house before he had an arm full of red-headed pup.

"Papa!" Ellie's squeal of joy drew a happy smile from Derek's lips.

"Were you a good girl for Daddy today?" He asks pulling her back so he can see her face.

"Uh-huh. Daddy let me watch him make the potion. Jon is ours now!" Her face lights up with the declaration. Derek wonders how long it will take for the novelty of a little brother to wear off and the two start to squall the way Derek and Laura had.

"Elizabeth! Come back, we have to finish the movie!" Vernon II calls. No one knew why the boy never used Ellie's nickname, but Derek wasn't ready to question it with scrutiny... yet.

"Coming, Vee!" Ellie squirmed until Derek set her down. He watches as she runs back into the living room.

Peeking his head in the room Derek sees a variety of adults and children sprawled around the living room watching the TV with intent. Derek took stock of who was in the room and notices that two were missing. Making his way around the house he finds his mate and son in their bathroom. Derek sniffs the air, his chest letting off a pleased rumble with the change of Jon's scent. Then he caught the smell of something else.

"What are you putting on our child?"

Stiles didn't even look up as he continues to rub the white stuff into their pup's skin. "His skin is itchy. I think its just from the magic. I know he will heal, but I wanted to make him feel better."

Derek picks up the container that held the lotion. "Udderly Smooth?"

"They use it on cows."

"You are putting lotion on our child that is made for cows? Where do you even get this stuff?"

Stiles makes a face at him. "Wal-Mart. I got it because it didn't have a strong scent and Jon liked the container."

Derek sniffs the stuff and has to admit that his mate is right. The scent is there but it isn't overly present like most lotions. "Okay... I still don't like it."

Stiles huffs a laugh, grabbing the container to screw the lid back on. "You don't have to like it. As long as the kids do thats all that matters."

Derek looks at their son. At his new eyes color and the way he watches them. Derek smiles, flashing his eyes. Jon's eyes flash in turn a small smile playing on his lips. Derek had been elated when he had learned that Jonathan positively loved the bright eyes of wolves. Derek was terrified he would traumatize the boy more when he had greeted him one day with a flash of crimson. Instead it had gained him the first smile Jon had made for him. After that the two had made a game of it. Derek had almost been embarrassed when he caught Stiles videoing them playing a sort of peek-a-boo with their flashing eyes in the bathroom mirror one night. Though he did make Stiles send him the video so that he could watch it whenever he wanted. Just like the video of Ellie and him making a mess of the kitchen while making pancakes.

"Do you feel better, Jonathan?" The boy gives him a shy smile and a nod before reaching for Stiles.

Derek's mate doesn't hesitate to place the pup on his hip. Where Ellie is a papa's girl, Jon had taken to Stiles. He liked Derek and Ellie, that was highly noticeable. But neither of them held a candle to how the boy felt about Stiles. Derek worried that love might not be enough to get Jon to talk. They had done everything they could think of to encourage the pup to speak. Derek even spoke to him in spanish at least once a day to see if the boy's native tongue might help. Nothing. Thankfully they had Stiles who some how always knew how to interpret Jon's silent communication.

"Jon was a very good boy for Daddy today." His mate praised kissing the top of the boy's head. "He even played with Ellie on the jungle-gym when we went to the park."

Derek's chests tighten with the news. Jon had only recently started to seek out Ellie as a playmate. Anytime it happened it made Derek's heart swell with love and pride. He starts to turn to lead the way out of the room when he stops in his tracks. His eyes meet Stiles' own shocked orbs. They both look down at Jon as he turns his honey-suckle orbs onto Stiles.

"What did you say?" Its a chocked whisper from Stiles' lips.

"Da-dee?" Jonathan says it just as quietly as the first time.

Stiles has tears running down his cheeks matching Derek's own damp face. "Yes, baby, I'm your daddy." Derek watches as his mate pulls there son into a tight hug. He can't help but to wrap them both up in his arms.

They were going to be okay. Just like everything else they will get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished
> 
> Thank y'all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I am starting to move my stories from FanFiction.net onto this site as well. This is the first story to make the transition so if things look off or don't seem right at first, just please bear with me. Thank you.


End file.
